Samurai Raina : Jacks next Generation
by raemarie3436
Summary: SERIES Info : Shortly after Ashi's passing, Jack hears crying in the woods from a baby of mix descent from japenese and African ancestry. No one claims the child, so Jack raises her as his own adoptive daughter into a warrior that will save and protect her people and many more. First season rating "T", Season 2 and over rating is M. Plz like and review, thx Rae signing out : )
1. chapter 1

Authors Note

 _New series, as the stories goes, Ashi is gone, in my latest chapter of the "Sun and Moon series" you found out that Ashi is alive, but she can only live in the spirit world, and comes to Jack's aid when needed_ , but as they say, when one story ends, another one begins.

 _But, onto the real story..._

 _So while Jack is in the forest mourning Ashi's lost, he hears a sound from the forest, but not just any sound, but a baby crying, Jack walks over to the child and sees a note written in Japanese writing.._

 _The note reads..._

 _"To whom it may concern, if you find this baby girl, I would like for you to love and care for her, for I, the mother am sick, and am not about to take care of her for very long, name her whatever you choose, make sure you give her the best life you can provide -"_

 _"With my regards_ _The mother_."

When Jack finishes reading the note, he goes around the kingdom and asked everyone who's child it it, no one claimed her. So Jack takes it back to the palace and shows the child to her parents.

"Why don't you raise her yourself Jack, she would be a good next generation to the heir to the throne." Jack's father says with a warm smile as he examines the child, the child stares at Jack's mother and father.

The child had, ironically, had Ashi's eyes, but her skin tone was obviously of mixed with japenese and African decent, And her eyes were a hazel colour, with dark, curly hair. The little girl sees Jack's face and smiles and Puts her hand out to be held. Jack holds the child and the child starts to fall asleep, Jack smiles back at her saying...

"I decided to keep her, she has too much potential to die or to be left out into the woods, she will be a brave warrior among our people" Jack says.

Jacks mother felt as if she was gonna cry, as his son was finally a father, his father also looks at the child with a proud smile, hugging his wife.

"What shall you name her, I say we name her Kai, due to her beauty and her potential she has inside of her" the mother says as she holds the child gently in her arms

"No, I say we name her Jade, she is beautiful yes, but I think Jade would be more fitting to her because of her vibrant nature", Jack's father says also.

Jack, looking back at the tan child, looks at his mother and father and and then looks at the child again, then comes up with a name that will perfectly suited her...

"Since she was found in the woods, and I pay tribute to her after Ashi, her name shall be _Raina,_ because she is like my rain when I was in a desert like state, and she reminds me of a place I went during my travels in the future, where the word Raina means "queen", and since Ashi was my queen, I think it will suit her perfectly, because she has Ashi's eyes." Jack responds with his head looking down at the child with warm smile, now named _Raina._ Jack's parents both agree on that name, as it is unique and beautiful, which, like Jack says, fits her perfectly.

Jack puts his finger out to her, and she starts to grab it with her hands.

"Yes little one, I'm your papa, and these two people and grandfather and grandmother" Jack says with Raina in his Arms up into the Air. Raina laughs at the two and starts to drool, which gets onto Jack's face, he wipes it off with his GI though.

Jack and his parents then make a public announcement across the kingdom. The kingdom is over with excitement, now that Jack has a new heir, and that there is a new generation of warrior to protect the kingdom.

Jack's father anounced to his people...

"People of this country, my son, Prince Hiroto (A.K.A Jack), has decided to adopt a daughter today that he adopting a daughter by the name of _Raina._

The crowd hears this and cheered again, but some weren't too happy about this. Apparently, while Jack was in the future, many of his people had come down with xenophobia because of aku's reign and lack of control among different people from other places, but others were over joyed, as many wanted a female ruler, and someone to lead them after Jack and his parents were gone.

Later that night, while in the palace, Jack and his new adopted daughter rest in her manger. Jack takes a took at her sleeping body, and is happy, but also depressed, she reminds her of Ashi, who Jack **thinks** he will never see again, but gains hope everytime he glances at Raina.

"One day little one, you will protect the world from evil, just like I did, and will be a great warrior among you people, and hundreds more to come" Jack says as he kisses Raina on her sleeping head.

Jack then gets in his bed and falls asleep. But, in the middle of the night, Jack senses the presence of someone, but cannot see anyone. Suddenly, the wind starts to blow very rapidly around the room, then it stops.

When Jack opened his eyes, he thought he was dreaming, so he rubbed his eyes to see it he was...he wasn't. There before him, in spirit form, was Ashi.

" _Jack?"_ Ashi says to see if he can hear her.

Jack heard he as clear as day, he leaped out of his bed and ran toward her over joyed and with may outbursts of emotion, he goes up to her an they share a warm embrace of each other.

"B..But, I don't understand, H..How are you here?" Jack asked Ashi with his hand on her fleshless cheek.

Ashi responses with a smile to comfort Jack _"When I left the aisle, I was then taken by these three god like being to a place called the "spirit world", because of my sacrifice to take you back to the past, the gods granted me life, but in the spirit world"_

Jack is overjoyed by the news, after all, when he does die, he will see Ashi again, but in the meantime, he has to be strong.

Ashi then follows Jack to the manger where Raina is still asleep. Ashi looks apon the child fondly, as she also notices she has her eyes. Jack explains why and how she is here, and how he promises to care and love her.

Ashi understands " _If only I had a father as great as you"_ Ashi says, but with a subtle frown. Jack then places his arm on her fleshless shoulder "When she grows up, she will be trained to be a warrior and protect her people and hundreds more." Jack says looking at Ashi.

" _Just like we used to...do"_ Ashi says, a little depressed that she cannot stay with Jack for long, she then tells Jack she will be back anytime Jack **needs** her, and then they share another embrace, Jack tearfully, watched as she heads back to the spirit world with a long gust of wind.

Jack, with tears down his face, goes back to bed, but not before looking at Raina once more, and that helped strengthen his mood a little bit.

Jack then goes back to bed and lays there peacefully, dreaming of himself, Ashi, and now his new daughter, Raina.


	2. Raina's test

Jack wakes up from a night of slumber when suddenly he sees two hazel coloured eyes in his sight of view, it was Raina, who was up early to get ready for her initiation day, the day that young warriors leave infancy into childhood or the day that signified early training.

"Papa wake up, im ready to go!" Raina says she was on top of jack.

Jack smiles back at his adoptive daughter. He neverminded the fact she would sometimes wake up before him, because it reminded him of a younger version of him at her age, which she Is now 3 years old, a year after she found her in the woods.

Jack lifts her up in the air, with her curly ends hanging down, and her two puff ball-like ponytails tied up. He then lifts her up into the air, much it her amusement.

"Alright little one, let me get my clothes on first" Jack says jokingly at her. He then put her down and she waits there patiently as Jack changes into his GI. He then emerges with his GI and his hair in his traditional top knot hairstyle.

Then the two walk down the hall as they head toward the ceremony, Raina was already dressed and in a traditional silk dress (royal purple coloured) that Jack's mother made for her.

Raina stares at Jack curiously (like most three year olds are), she notices today something that she hadn't before...It was her skin tone, it was a little darker than that of Jack's or anyone she had known in the palace.

"Papa, why is my skin different than yours?" Raina asked, with surprisingly mature tone in her voice.

Jack was almost saddened by that question not because it was a bad question, but for her age, Jack thought she shouldn't have to ask **that** type question.

Jack stopped walking for a moment and looked at Raina, who was very confused on why her father had stopped for this question in particular.

"Raina, remember when I told you the story of the rainbow of people that live in this world and how no one is the same?" Jack asked his child.

Raina nodded back, eager to hear an answer from her dad.

"Well Raina, I'm apart of that rainbow, and so are you, we are all different in this world, and since we are all people, we should be fair to everyone, no matter what colour they are, do you understand?" Jack says smiling warmly at her on one knee.

Raina nodded with a smile, then Jack patted her on the head as they continued to walk down the hall toward the door.

They made it outside to the out corridor, where all of Jack's masters that had helped him his training when he was sent out into the world.

Jack looks down at Raina and tells her what to do...

"Okay little one, see those five men over there?" Jack asks Raina gently. Raina nods her head.

"They are going to see what you know, and if you do get the right answer, you will start training to be a warrior" Jack said as he leads her to the group of men, then kisses her goodbye on her forehead, and walks back inside the palace (secretly watching her).

The group of masters look at Raina and bow and smile at her, then one of the men (of Arab descent), leads Raina to a table where there are five weapons wooden weapons...

A katana (represents strength)

An Axe (represents honesty)

A bow (represents focus and willpower)

A bow staff (represents intelligence and wisdom)

And a Shield (for humbleness and protection)

Then the master asks Raina to pick two of the five weapons and reminds her that there is no right or wrong answer.

Raina looks and observes the weapons carefully, then she chooses the bow staff and the shield. This surprised the Arab man, as no other warrior of his during his test has chosen those simple weapons before. The man tells Raina she made a good choice and moves on to the next master.

The next man (Of African descent) then leads Raina to another area, in which there are marbles, the marbles are different colours and shades. The African man then Asks Raina to choose from 3 of the 6 colours...

Blue (serinity)

Purple (loyalty)

Green (One with nature)

Yellow (Good additude/Kind)

Red (fierce fighter but loving)

And White (pure at heart)

Like the last Master said to her, there is no right or wrong answer. Raina looks at the colors in awe, but this time, Raina tells the master that she cannot pick just 3, so, she choose all of them. This also surprised the African man, as this has never happened before, but excepts her answer, as this is extremely rare.

The final table leads to Raina to Greek man. In this test, the man leads Raina to a chest, where there 3 miniature clay sculptures of animals, the man politely asks Raina to pick one of them and tell him why. The three animals consisted of...

A dog (A captain or army solider)

A horse (Smart assistant and Strategic)

And A Dragon (Strong and powerful Leader and Intelligent, but caring)

This time, Raina had spent a few minutes to pick a sculpture, Raina then surprising the Master again, by picking the Dragon (which for her gender, was almost never seen).

The Greek man congratulates Raina on finishing the test and the five men bow to her again. Just as Raina had finished, Jack had come back to see the results.

"Was the test simple?" Jack jokes around with Raina.

"Yes Papa it was easy!" Raina tells her papa with excitement and inner pride. Jack tells her that their lunch is being served and that Raina it was time to go. She waves goodbye to the five men and they wave back, she runs inside, but Jack stays behind to hear her results.

The Arab master says "It was excellent, and the results were different than anyone else I've ever tested, she will be very intelligent and protecting, because you must have skills to make a simple bow staff into a weapon, she did excellent", the Arab man says with excitement.

The African man goes to Jack with all the radiance of the sun. Your highness, you daughter is **very** unique, when I told her to choose three of the six marbles she choose all **six** of them, that has only happened with one other person I know of, " _Mansa_ _Munsa_ ", he was a great and fair king among our people many years ago.

The Greek man then confronts Jack, with all the excitement of a party.

"Your highness, your daughter had one of the most unique result for a female!, she chose the dragon, I've never seen that happen before, Ever!" "This daughter of yours will be a strong, fierce leader, but will care for her people with fairness and care, you should be proud of your self Prince Hiroto" the Greek man finishes with a proud smile, then all the men bow with respect.

When they finished, Jack was crying tears of joy, as he thanked the men for their time, he walked back inside the palace to tell his mother and father the news. As you can image, the mother and father hugged their son and said

"Raise her right son, we knew she had potential, but not as great as that of what the men claimed" The father said to jack with a tear running down his face.

Raina was now looking at the trio curiously... "Papa why are you crying?"

She asked respectfully.

Jack then picks her up and says to her..."Daddy isn't crying because he is sad, but because he is proud of you" Jack exclaims with a satisfying sound in his voice.

"I love you papa" Raina says as he pulls in to give Jack a hug, Jack's parents joined in.

"I love you too Raina" Jack responds back with a kiss on the forehead.

Later on that evening after, after Jack had placed Raina to bed, He then heard talking coming from Raina's room, I was her voice, but also another. In concern, he walked into the room only to see a delightful surprise...It was Ashi, telling Raina a story about one of there travels.

"Daddy, is this my mommy?" Raina says as Ashi was just finishing the story.

Ashi walks over to Jack as they share an embrace, surprised that Raina could see Ashi's spirit form. But Jack nor Ashi didn't exactly know what to say to her, as she was only three, but knowing Raina's high intelligence, Ashi explains to Raina what she is...

" _Raina, remember when your papa had a friend to be with him in his travels?"_ Ashi asked her the best way she knew how.

Raina nodded her head "Are you daddy's friend?"

 _"Yes, In fact I really like your daddy, but I can't always be with him because Im-"_

Ashi, um...not today" Jack says cutting her off, as he didn't want Raina to know about the concept of death yet.

Ashi winks at Jack letting him know that she understands.

"So your not my mommy" Raina asked once more.

Ashi shook her head. Then Raina does something that surprised them both, she gave Ashi a hug and whispered in her fleshless ear...

"Don't worry, you'll always be mommy to me" Raina says.

This alone had Jack in tears, and made Ashi feel as if she was gonna cry too, bit she smiles and Jack comes in for a hug for both of them, then Raina goes back to her bed where Jack and Ashi both tuck her in.

"Goodnight Papa, goodnight Mommy" Raina says slowly dozing off.

" _Goodnight Raina, we love you"_ Ashi says as she kissed Raina on the forehead. The two then exited the room to let her rest.

As they head back to Jack's room, Ashi looks at Jack and smiles, but Jack can tell she is a little sad too, for Raina that she never got to meet her mother, even though Ashi knew hers, she was abusive and very malicious. Jack looks at Ashi and tells her...

"don't worry, I will tell her when she is older, not only that, but I think you would make a great mother for her" Jack says kissing Ashi on the cheek.

Ashi smiles and waves goodbye to jack **for now** and kisses him on the cheek. Then with a gust of wind, she dissappeard back into the spirit world.


	3. Raina's first day of school

"Are we almost there papa?" Raina asked as she walked down the wooded trail down to the warrior school, and this happened to be her first day for her, and, as you can imagine, the little five year old was avid about it.

"Yes little one, we don't have that far to go, after we pass by these few cherry tree's, we will be there" Jack said glancing down at her as he was just as excited as she was.

Jack had taught her to fight a little with a bo staff and how to hold a bow, and she seemed to really be good at it ( and due to her high intelligence, it made it easy for her anyway). Jack felt proud of her as she had an advantage that he never had growing up, and that was NO AKU.

They finally reached the school, it was a traditional Japanese design, with a garden and a courtyard for training and eating lunch ( Which Jack had packed for her). And right outside the courtyard was the instructor (which happens to be Jack's friend from Africa, the prince, who was now grown up and had a child of his own, Kindoji).

"Hiroto!, Is that you" The prince exclaimed with a big smile and open arms, he hasn't seen him since the wedding, and he had seen what had happened to Ashi, which, he would also saddened him too.

"Yes my friend, it is me!" Jack called out to him, he was happy to see his old friend again, and he had also been at the crowd where Jack's father introduced Raina.

The prince glanced at Raina with a smile..

"And you must be Raina, I'm an old friend of your father, and I will also by your new teach." He says as he shakes his hand with her and Raina gives a firm hand shake back, he then continued..."Your father says you are very intelligent, that is very good, you are going to need it" the prince says as he grabs the hand of his son from behind him, he is shy, Raina cannot help but chuckle.

"This is Kindoji, my first son" The prince says as he introduced him to Jack. Jack smiles at him, he was a brown skinned boy with black, curly hair and dark brown Eyes, and was a tad bit taller than Raina herself. Jack though the little boy reminded him of a younger Jack, shy and timid.

"It is an honor to meet you your Majesty" Kindoji says as he bows in respect.

"And this is Hiroto's daughter, Raina" The Prince said as he stretched his arm out to show her who she was.

Kindoji's mouth dropped, as he had never seen another girl like Raina before, his cheeks flustered, he tried to hide his cheeks with his hands, but couldn't, his nose and ears gave way.

"Are you okay Kindoji?" Raina asked with a confused and concern.

Kindoji was snapped out of his embarrassment when Raina asked the question..."Yes madam I'm fine, it's just that your so pretty" Kindoji says with a nervous tone.

This makes Raina blush a little, she had been called pretty before, but never by a boy before. Jack notices this and can't help but smirk, it reminds him of his time with Ashi, which makes him sad and also A little joyful too, Then Kindoji walks to the school grounds.

They then lead her to the school grounds were Jack hugs Raina before she goes and then tells her..

"Remember the 3 codes of the samurai warrior Raina...

1.) Never harm an innocent

2.) Protect those in Need

3.) an-"

"Always stay alert and defend yourself, and the decisions you make are the results that follow", Raina says cutting off her father, Jack had taught her some of the basics of the Bushito Code.

Jack, with a proud smile says "That's right, be careful little one" Jack says as he turns around and waves Goodbye for now.

"Goodbye Papa!" Raina says as he walks away.

The prince then takes her inside a building where Raina is fitted into her new Ninjutsu outfit, which is a Black colour with a cross belt and a placer for her weapon of choice (which happened to be a bo staff). Then Raina looks in the Mirror and sees a whole different person, only thing that didn't change were the Hazel eyes, tan skin, and Curly Medium length hair.

Raina then goes outside to the courtyard where they are instructed to sit on some mats and sit cross legged and wait for the instructor.

Raina glanced around to see a diversity of student around her, there were japenese, Indian (India), African, and some Greek students too, but **_none_** of them looked exactly the same, which referred back to what her father was talking about when there are a rainbow of people in the world they live in, but out of these students, none of them were mixed in heritage like Raina was, making her the light of attention for some students that had xenophobic parents, and had passed it on to their Kids.

But the staring had stopped when the prince had arrived, also their instructor.

"Welcome students to your Warrior training school!" " Your parents sent you here because they knew you had potential and promise inside you to become leaders and great warriors, but this training won't be easy!, as becoming a warrior takes discipline, patience, and respect for one another to make it through!, are you ready?" The prince exclaimed

"Yes!" All the students say eagerly.

"Alright, let's begin with the proper stance and position", He then proceeded to do the crounching man stance with his arms out in front of him, some students fall down in the process, others don't even attempted to try, bit Raina watches the instructor carefully, and after a few tries gets it right, soon the other students follow.

"Very good, now we will start working on our balance, to do this, you must first find a way for you to stay focused by looking at something still, then focus and stand up straight and put one leg up on the other"

The students then looks around for something still to look at, Raina finds a tree, then focuses and lifts one leg up and balances, the other students get it too, except Kindoji, who falls on the ground, which cause the other students to laugh at him.

Raina then walks over to him and helps him up. "Are you okay?' Raina asked. Kindoji nodded his head as he is to embarrassed to speak, then Raina walks back to her spot, Raina's deed surprised some of the children and some even stopped laughing, this also surprised the instructor too.

"Remember students, just because someone isn't good at one thing, doesn't mean they aren't good at another thing, we are all different, and like I said, we will respect other students, no matter how they mess up, Is that understood!" the prince says with a serious demeanor

"Yes sir" the students say, now feeling guilty for their actions.

"Alright now, we shall now move on to your assigned weapons that you chose, I will see how you use them and then we will have a break" The prince said.

Then the students take out their weapons (made of wood for training purposes). Some students have katanas while others have an Axe. Kindoji had a bow and arrow, and Raina had her bow staff.

The instructor the leads them to three White circles in the middle of the courtyard, and instructs the students with Katanas and Axes in one, Shields and bows in another, and finally bow staffs in the last one. Then the prince instructs them to show him their skills with their weapons

He starts with the katana and Axe group. Some students Just chop and whack their weapons around, the others use the stance the prince had taught them, he sees this, and records this on scroll paper.

The next group, Bows and shields, is examined. The bows have targets they must aim at, and the shield had wooden pine cones that are launched by catapult by the other students from the first circle.

The bows are a challenge for some of them, but Kindoji focuses on his aim and when he released the arrow, he got the target perfectly and some students watch in awe, some even pat him on the back, but other get jealous, and start to distract him. But fortunately, the prince noticed this and got them out the circle and we're instructed to a time out.

The shields do pretty well also, but some of the students controlling the catapults start to play around and hit one of the students in the head, Kindoji.

His head is bleeding and needed to be patched up, Raina hears this and Goes to see what is going on. The prince then tells Raina to Take Kindoji to get some water to wipe his head. Raina helps Kindoji up and walks to go get some water from a nearby stream to clean the wound. The students responsible are the ones that laughed at him before, so the prince punished them by getting hit in the hand with a switch and let's them to apologise when the two get back.

On the way to the stream, Raina notices Kindoji's shame and embarrassment, even though he did do well with the bow and arrow, he still was angry at the students that made fun of him, a d he wanted to get even, but Raina didn't know what to do about it, but then a voice came to her..

" _remember what papa told you Raina, protect and help those in need"_ the voice said, but it wasn't Raina's conscience

" _Who are you?"_ Raina asked inside her mind

" _It's me, papa's friend, Ashi"_ Ashi says, she was speaking to Raina inside her mind.

" _Your right, I should help him, but how?"_ Raina questioned Ashi.

" _Well, try to cheer him up, I had to do that for your father once before"_ Ashi suggested (referring to Jack almost commiting seppuku).

" _Alright, I'll try it, thx mommy"_ Raina thought back.

" _Alright Raina, be good for me and Papa"_ Ashi says a as she left her mind.

They made it to the stream, Kindoji had his head tilted toward the ground, Raina then gets a cloth rag out her pocket, she soaks it into the water then placed it on Kindoji's wound.

"Ouch!" Kindoji said gently

"Sorry, it's gonna sting, feeling better" Raina asked in a gentle tone.

"Yes, very much, thank you Raina for your kindness, if only the other kids were as kind as you" Kindoji complemented as his cheeks started to blush once more.

"Thanks Kindoji, but you know, I can tell how your feeling, and it's okay to feel angry, but you don't have to get even, like my father says.."the decisions you make and a response to the actions the follow" meaning that the decisions you make can either lead to good or bad concequces." Raina says as she lifted Kindoji's head up to see if the bleeding had stopped, it did.

Kindoji's face shows a smile of hope, which makes him feel alot better, He then helps Raina clean the cloth that wiped his wound, then dries it out and Hands it to Raina, Kindoji then helps Raina up off the ground and they start to head back.

As they are walking back though, Kindoji says something to Raina..

"Your father was right about you, you are very smart, and kind too, I wish I was smart too" Kindoji complemented Raina once more.

"Kindoji, you are smart, it's just that you were distracted by the other kids, and you are very good at bow and arrow, and I think you are very sweet" Raina complemented back, her face now changed into a red colour.

They make it back to the courtyard, where the other kids apologize to Kindoji for making him embarrassed and for getting him hurt, this makes Kindoji feel better, and they even congratulate him for the highest score in the bow and arrow test.

Then they go back to their places where they have the last test with Raina and four other students. They are instructed to do something they know how to do with the bow staff. One student jabs it back and forth, the second hits it on the ground, and the third swipes it around, the fourth one does the same.

Then it was Raina's turn, she spun it around with her hand like a baton, the she jumped in the arm and swiped it down toward the ground, then she did the stance that the prince had taught her, and jumped in the air again and the swiped it down with a quick swipe and landed in a perfect squatting position.

The students all looked in awe, so did the prince, and wrote down her score on the scroll paper (which happened to be the highest score out of the entire class).

"Congratulations to all of you today, you've made me proud to be your instructor, we will continue tomorrow, you practice what I taught you today, alright, class dismissed" The prince said as the class left for today.

The children then left the courtyard and started to walk home. Raina saw Jack though, so she ran up to him, Jack picked her up and hugged her. Just when they were about to leave though, Kindoji showed up.

"Goodbye Raina, thank you for your kindness today" Kindoji says with a vibrant smile. The **_He_** goes up to Raina and gives her a hug, Rains is surprised, but hugs him back.

Jack smiles, as Raina now has a new friend (and maybe something more ;).

"It was very nice to meet you today Kindoji" Jack says as he shakes his hand and smiles.

Kindoji smiles back and waves to them goodbye and walks back to his father, the prince.

As Raina and Jack are walking back to the palace, Jack asks Raina how her first day of school was...

"So, little one, how was your first day of school?" Jack asked Warmly

Raina Gives her dad a funny look on her face..

"Papa, it's a long story..."


	4. Raina's fever (Pt 1)

_**Authors Note**_

 _This happens to be my first two part chapter (and Raina's first actual serious conflict), but I won't spoil it for you, as this one will be one you will never forget. Like always, I hope you enjoy, thx for reading._

Jack, walking in a pacing manor outside of Raina's room to hear the doctor's report. For the past few days, Raina had said she hadn't been feeling well, Jack asked if she needed to rest, but she declined as she didn't want to worry her father, so she went to school normally like most eight years old do.

But a few days ago, she was in the middle of her bow staff training, when she had suddenly collasped. Her male friend and son of the instructor, Kindoji, saw her on the ground and ran to her rescue. He and some other kids had noticed this, and went to see if she was okay, she wasn't. Her head temperature was very high and her heart rate shot up.

So the instructor takes her inside the yurt from the courtyard to see if her symptoms were severe. Unfortunately, they were. He gave her something to drink, bit everything she drank would come right back up, and when he tried to communicate with her, she did nothing but cough, and I one case, blood spued up.

The prince/instructor had no choice but to cancel class for the day to avoid infection to the other children. After all the children left, He and Kindoji when to the palace on a cot where Jacks mother happened to be outside and seeing them coming, she then runs up to them and asked them what was wrong with her.

"Your highness, we don't exactly know?, my son, Kindoji says that she collapsed during her training, and she hasn't been responding well ever since" The prince said as he looked at the empress with the up most concern.

The empress hears this and then immediately takes them inside to let one of the assists know what's wrong, they then they are notified, where one of the assistants go fetches Jack from the village and to fetch a doctor.

Back to the present though, Jack is still waiting patiently for the news.

" _If she is taken away from me, I couldn't be able to bear it, no only will I loose my daughter, but one of the things that reminds me of Ashi through her eyes, and a heir to the throne"_ Jack said, also panicking in a sense.

It is then a few more minutes before the doctor comes out, his face has a solemn expression. Jack looks at him nervously and with utter fright.

"Will she be okay?" Jack said, now sweating and stuttering.

The doctor looks up at Jack with a slightly mournful expression trying not to upset or panic him.

"Prince Hiroto, I'm afraid your daughter has a deadly fever, one that the odds of surviving without side effects is not possible, and she ma-"

"No!, she won't, she cannot!" Jack says almost yelling.

"But, there is a cure, its miles away from here, it is a plant found In the Shinzu mountains, but that might take days to get to." The doctor paused a moment to look at Jack and show him the picture of the plant, it was a violet lily, with a thorny stem and yellow pit. "But, in the condition she is in, we may not find it in time, not to mention we would have to make it into tea, and that is already a long process in itself." The doctor then proceeded to place his hand on his shoulder.

Jack looks at His friend and his son, and then starts to break down in tears, he was thinking to himself what had he done wrong to deserve this,

"First my wife, not my daughter too!" Jack says with a face of horror in his eyes, and with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, falls to the floor.

" _Plz ohh merciful God, let my daughter live, plz, I'll do anything!"_ Jack thought In his head, as he couldn't bare to suffer anymore losses.

"Would you like to speak with her, she is able to speak now you know" the doctor says as he tries to lighten Jack's mood.

Jack, with a mournful expression, then gets up and steps into the room. Raina is resting and lying on her back. She is covered with sweat and some spots of blood on the sheets from the coughing.

Her eyes,.usually filled with joy and hope now filled with agony and pain. He could tell she was trying to fight it the best she could, but her body was weak and couldn't fight as strong as it usually did. Jack then placed his hand on her Head.

"My little fight-...ohh, well I can't call you little anymore can I" Jack says with a warm smile trying to hide his pain.

This makes Raina laugh a little, after all, she did need something to laugh about. "Father, I just want you to know that I'm gonna make it through this, even if there are side effects" Raina says smiling at her father.

Jack then realized she had heard some of the conversation with him and the doctor, she was a good listener, which sickened him even more about the thought of loosing her, but he refused to think so...

"Raina, we **_will_** find that flower to cure you, I'm not going to loose you, not like this, like that day I found you in the woods, you have too much potential to die!, not like this at least" Jack says.as he had a face of angst and determination in his eyes.

He then leaves the room for a moment. Then goes outside the room to asked the assistants and troops to find the flower that was in the picture. They agreed to the job, as they have seen Raina grow up and know how strong she is and would hate to see her die like Jack would.

So, about ten men when out through the village into the mountains to find the sacred flower.

 ** _A few hours later..._**

It was around 8 pm that evening, and Raina was showing no signs of getting better.The doctor was still there to assist Jack with any questions or concerns he may have.

"Will that be all your highness?" The doctor said with a bow of respect.

"Yes, that will be all, thank you kind sir" Jack said with a humble smile of gratefulness.

The doctor was starting to leave when..

"Prince Hiroto, in my opinion, your daughter will survive, she is very strong" the doctor says with a voice of reassurance.

Jack then shakes the doctor's hand, and then the doctor turns and walks out to the corridor, then leaves outside the palace doors.

Jack, now heading back upstairs, comes to check back in with his daughter, but there's a major problem. Raina was heavily breathing and heaving as if she cannot breathe.

Jack runs over to her in a panic and gets her laying up on the pillow, he then gets the wooden mug of water on the nightstand and pulls her head back so she can drink the water from the cup. Fortunately, she starts swallowing the water, the heaving stops.

Jack puts his hands over her now reddish tinted cheeks with a face of concern.

"Raina, are you alright?" Jack asked with his face almost flushed of all color leaving him very pale.

Raina glanced over at her father with a cheery gleam in her eyes.

"Father" *cough* "You saved me, I couldn't breathe" Raina said holding her father's hand tightly.

Jack smiles then proceeded to give her a hug and she hugged back. But during the hug, Raina collapsed again, Jack felt this and called her name.

"Raina?, Raina!" He yelled

He tapped her a bit to wake her up, but it didn't work. His face filled with utter fright, he then listened for her pulse...nothing.

"No, No!' He yelled.

His parents heard then noise and came to see what it was.

"What is wrong my son?" Jack's father asked as he knelt besides his sons side.

"She's...Not responding" Jack said as he studders the works out of his mouth, his eyes clenched hardly closed and with bitter tears.

The emperor then goes up to Raina and checks for any signs of life or movement. He pressed his head against her chest, and heard Faint breathing and a steady heart beat, Jack's father immediately knew the problem.

He put one hand on his shoulder...

"Son, she isn't dead fortunately, but she is in some sort of deep coma" the emperor said with his face in worry.

"When do you think she will be out of it father?" Jack said with a face now similar to the one where he had killed his first human.

"That is highly unknown son, it may take day, weeks even, and with his, there could be side effects" his father's completed, almost in tears himself.

"I will check to see if there is any news on the flower" Jack's father said, his mother going with him.

Jack, alone, places his head on his daughters head, mourning her, but In the pit of his stomach, that she is.alive, but he didn't know what to think...


	5. Raina's Fever (pt 2)

**_Authors Note_**

 _Well, well, well, it seems like part 2 is here, just wanna also let you guys know that I thank you for the support on this story, really appreciate it. Shout out to_ _**Hanisu93,** thx guys/girls for your support!_

 **Now onto the pt 2...**

Raina tossed and turned in her bed frantically. Her bed was covered in sweat and a few spots of blood. She looked around her and immediately realize...It was not her home nor was it her room.

She then felt instant relief and a felt in a Peaceful-like state. At first, she was confused and a little scared as all her surroundings were different, she also realized that this was not her bed anymore, and the blood stains and sweat that was on it somehow disappeared.

" _Where am I?"_ Raina thought to herself as she looked at the floor. But when Raina looked down at her arms and legs, they weren't flesh anymore, like a spirit, she could see right through herself, and around her was blue hue like glow. Raina then realized where I was.

"Ohh noo!, could I be dead!, but I was just in my room and I was giving Father a hug!" Raina said aloud with her fleshless eyes wide open and both hands on her head.

Just then, she heard footsteps comingdown the house's hallway. Raina say up straight to see who it was. But then, the footsteps stopped. This made Raina suspicious, as she was taught in warrior school, she spread her weigh out on the floor (in the crouching man stance), then she slowing creeped across the floor, she peeped outside the door of the room with her eyes narrowed...no one was there.

She walked down the hall to get to what seemed like a dining area on the left and on the right, a area with a mat.

"I wonder what that is?" Raina wondered as she walked closer to the area. It had a few candles around it and a peaceful atmosphere (she could feel it).

She then hears something from the kitchen area, it sounded like something was boiling. Raina smelled to see what it is, it was tea.

" _Tea, that weird, I was expecting something more lik-"_ Raina thought, but then her thoughts were interrupted by the footsteps coming from the kitchen, Raina glanced and turned her head.

The person came out the kitchen with a plate and a cup of tea with a tea bag in it...it was Ashi.

Ashi gave a warm smile and set the tea down on the dining room table.

"Well Raina, it's about time you woke up" Ashi said as she came up to Raina with a hug, Raina embraced back with a face of relief.

"Come and sit at the table, me and you need to talk" Ashi said as she pulled back a chair and sat down, Raina did the same.

Ashi and Raina sat at the table and drank the tea Ashi had prepared. As they were drinking the tea though, Raina was a little confused, wasn't Ashi worried about her dying, did she even know she was sick?

Ashi though, could see that Raina was confused (not mention her expression gave it away).

"Don't worry Raina, your not dead, in fact, I actually prevented you from dying" Ashi said reassuring her that she wasn't dead.

"I understand that, it's just that...well" She gave a face of remorse with her head low, then continued..."I'm supposed to be a strong warrior not relaxing in the afterli-...I mean...,wait are you **sure** I'm not dead, am I alive, in between?" Raina said with an expression of confusion and frustration, but then drinks so tea to calm down.

Ashi's face was full of concern, but she calmly explained the situation to her...

"Raina, listen, you body is now in a coma like state, if I didn't take you out of your body at the moment, you _would_ have died, but part of you is still on earth, so in a way, your _half_ dead, but at the same time your also still alive, do you understand Raina?" Ashi said with a sigh of relief with her head tilted back glad she said it the best she could.

Raina thought about it and understood what she said, "Okay, I understand it, thank you" Raina said with a warm smile.

She finished the last of her tea, so did Ashi, so Raina decided that she would get both of the cups and take them to the kitchen. This surprised Ashi a little..

" _Jack indeed has trained her to be polite, just as he was to me"_ Ashi thought to herself fondly.

Raina came back and sat at the table again and continued to what she was about to ask...

"My father explained to me that your from the future, and you helped him defeat Aku, but then shortly after, you disappeared, because your timeline had been erased." Raina paused respectfully, then continued..

"So, even when you did leave, you still came back to visit him, because you loved and cared about him. But shortly after you left, he found me in the woods with a note from my mother, saying that she was sick about to die." Raina paused again, only this time, to look at Ashi for a bit, with a smile of sympathy.

"My mother, or at least my biological died because she was sick, but somehow, I always seemed like I had one around to help and guide me, I guess what I'm trying to say is...Thank you Ashi, for rescuing me, and being there from me when I needed it" Raina said as her smiled sheepishly with her cheeks blushing.

Ashi always thought that her happiest moment would be when her and Jack married or got back together, but she then realized she had given Raina something that her mother never gave to her...Hope and love, knowledge and acceptance instead of calling her weak and distracted, and that to her was the happiest feeling she had ever known, she was in tears of joy (she understood how Jack felt almost everyday).

"Raina..y-you just don't know how much that means to me that you said that. Growing up like I did, my mother never gave me those things you described, but knowing that I've provided those things for you, I know that I'm being a better mother than **_mine_** was." Ashi said as she walked over to Raina and gave her a hug."

As they embraced, Raina whispered something in Ashi's fleshless ear...

"I have your eyes, except you know, mine are a hazel colour"

"I know, I noticed it when I first saw you" Ashi said as their embrace ended.

Ashi stood up, then she lead Raina to the room where she lay when she first got to the spirit world.

She then turned on the flat screen television watched as the soldiers of ten men came back with the violet lily that will cure Raina, Jack was outside waiting for them with a face of Joy.

Raina was astonished, since she was from the past, she had never seen nor heard of a television before, but she went along with it.

"Now, we've got to get you back to earth now, you've been gone for four days" Ashi explained as she then shut the t.v. off.

This shocked Raina even more, realized she must continue to life and fight, even if there are side effect that come with it.

"How have I been exactly gone for four days exactly?" Raina asked with another one of her funny faces, which makes Ashi chuckle a little.

"This is the spirit world remember, the rules of time don't apply here, that includes me, and why I'm here instead of on earth." "Also, you had to wait for your body to be healed enough for you to go back", Ashi said as she was about to leave the room.

They then walked over to the meditation area, Ashi then explains what she must do..

"To go back to earth, you must concentrate and think about where your trying to go, then close your eyes and focus, which I know your good at. But remember, whatever side effects remain, you must keep fighting and stay strong" Ashi said as she gave Raina a hug once more, Raina hugged her back and then said to her ear "I love you too".

She then gave her a wave goodbye as she sat cross legged on the mat. Then she concentrated and closed her eyes. The scenery around her began to change as she traveled through time and space, then she opened her eyes and saw a bright light, it was the morning sun on earth from her window, with its golden Ray's shining on her face.

She then woke up and looked around the room, she was back to her own room where Jack was leaning on the door frame, he smiled and ran up to her with a smile and a hug, but he also showed her what was under her covers, her left leg was amputated because the fever has blocking blood in that area.

This almost made Raina cry, but then she remembers what Ashi told her, and she was still going to be a great warrior, but like always, she was going to have to be strong.

A face of despair flooded Jack's face, but Raina saw this and told her father...

"Father, I'll make it through this, I alway have, and always will" Raina said with her eyes filled with determination and hope.

Jack knew this, and with his hand over her cheek, he replied...

"I know you will, my strong warrior" Jack said as they embraced again.

 ** _Authors Note_**

 _Well, what is to become of our dear Raina here? But done worry, more chapters on the way for more info to come, and as always, thx for reading this two parter, tell me what you thing, and as always, like and review, thx guy/girls._

 _\- Ray signing out (RokuJ3 @Raybombe3)_


	6. Coping with a new feature

Raina woke up to a beautiful morning shining sun. Her eyes gleamed with Delight as she saw it rise up from the ground as if it was rising from the grave.

Raina say up in her bed and was about to get up. She moved the covers from under her waist to reveal that her left leg was still gone.

It had been three weeks since her fever, and she was already regretting the fact that she had to come back to real world and deal with it.

" _I almost forgot about you!, I maybe only eight years old with a high IQ, but that doesn't mean that I can learn how to move around without a leg overnight"_ Raina thought to herself.

It was almost time for warrior school, so Raina did her morning Routine, just with a new step. She got up and hopped to the sliding Japanese door to reveal her tools and supplies...

Her bow staff, and her artificial leg. It was made of a special fire proof wood on the outside, some hollow bamboo so it wouldn't sink it she got caught in some water, and an adjustable flat base to make up for her foot.

she grabbed the artificial leg and pulled it onto the part of leg she had left. Then she pushed it In to see if it would fit snuggly, it did, so she started to walk with it, it was okay. Then she got her bow staff, and went off to the restroom (Or whatever they used to call it).

She then took her curly brown hair and put it in a top knot bun style. Then after that she washed her face and washed up in the wash tub, but it always hard to get in and out, resulting in her frustration.

"Not again, okay, okay, I can do this, father had helped me on the first week, but then I told him I can do things by myself now and be more independent, so I'm gonna prove it to him." She said aloud as she started.to push herself out.

She is successful, but slips on the floor because she is still wet. Jack hears a crash on the wooden floor of the restroom, so he goes to check on Raina in the restroom.

He opens the door to see Raina on the floor, he tries to go up and help her, but refused and help.

"Don't worry...father...I got this" She said as she pulled herself off the floor and then is able to get her leg back on. This impressed Jack, he was proud that her daughter was becoming more independent and confident.

"Well...um...I guess you don't need me anymore" Jack said joking around with her.

This made Raina chuckle a little, then she gave her father a kiss and finished in the restroom and they left the restroom together.

She went down to the eating area and saw that her grandmother had already made her lunch and breakfast. She then ate the food, and didn't leave until she gave her grandmother a hug, she then leaves and Jack mother waves back at her.

Jack continued behind her to the trail leading to the school. Jack looked at his daughter nervously, he wouldn't be able to come and get her today because he had a meeting with some important officials. Raina could see this in his eyes and she looked at her father back with a calm reassurance.

"Father, I know your scared, but I promise you, I can do this, and if anything happens, you _know_ I will find a way, always have and always will." She said as they were already at the school by now.

Jack looked down at her, and knew she was right, he was also realising how wise and smart she was becoming, just as the test predicted.

"I know, but I just want you to know how proud I am of you Raina, your strength and independence are starting to show. But the reason why I was nervous was because I won't be able to come back and pick you up and walk you home today, I will be at a meeting" Jack said as he smiled a little.

"It's moments like this that remind me of Ashi, she was very independent and strong also, by the way, how was the tea?" Jack asked as he winked at her.

Raina was a little confused, She hadn't told her father about that yet...

"How did you know about that?" Raina asked with a face of confusion.

"Raina, your not the only one Ashi visits and talks to you know", Jack said as he winked at her again.

They then arrive at the school right on time. Jack then Gives Raina a hug as always and they waves to her goodbye for now. Raina waves back and then heads to the courtyard.

She gets there to see that her class mates had been surprised to see her back, especially Kindoji, who had told everyone that Raina was going to be back in a few weeks. But with all the welcomes, she also received many stares and shocked faces by her artificial leg.

"What is that thing?" One kid asked.

"You looked strange" another kid said with a weird look on his face.

"Is it contagious?" One of the others exclaimed, the other kids then started to back up from her in fear of losing their legs, everyone except Kindoji, who knew about the fever.

But before Raina could answer their questions, the prince/instructor called them to their mats for today's session. The prince saw Raina, his best student, back in class and was overjoyed.

"Welcome today class. As you may notice, one of our students, Raina, is back, She had been sick but is now recovered, let's give her a warm welcome shall we?" The instructor said as he began to clap, so did the other students.

"Now, today we will be partnered up into groups, pick you partner wisely and quickly, so we can get started quickly, understood?" the instructor commanded.

The students respond with a yes and then get started. The students go find their partners, but when Raina asked many of the students to be her partner, they simply said..."No thanks, sorry" or "Not with you" or "I don't wanna hurt you".

There were no other partners left. Kindoji saw this and felt sorry for her, so. to check her up, he left is partner and came over to her and be her partner. This cheers Raina up, as she felt a little less alienated now.

Then, the instructor told then to take out their weapons and start to practice their movement with their legs In order to prevent a hit.

They begin. At first, it proved a little hard for Raina, but she managed. Kindoji saw this and was impressed. They continued, she then manages to lung forward and gets her bow staff and trips him up slightly. But instead of getting upset, Kindoji gave a slight smile, and a little blush.

""Well...um, I see you have been practicing and getting better," Kindoji s said complementing her. This Also make Raina Blush, she'd been complemented before, but hearing it from Kindoji make it special for some reason to her.

She then tried to help him up, but then ended up falling on the ground herself (specifically on Kindoji by accident). They both laugh and help each other up. The instructor noticed this and smirked a little.

" _My little boy will soon have his first crush"_ He though as he smiled to himself. The other students.see this too, but instead cause the two to be teased, but Kindoji and Raina don't notice.

The instructor then blows a ram's horn, meaning that it is time for a break. The kids out there weapons back into their placings and eat there lunches. As Raina tried to sit by some other girls in the, they started to scoot away from her, one of them every says..

"Oh no, there she is, the infected one, not only that, but I think she likes Kindoji" One of the girls said as the other girls laughed.

Raina hear this, but informed their comment and continued to eat her lunch.

On the other side, Kindoji almost suffered the same thing.

"Look, he probably has her infection a.d we will soon have it too, not to mention he probably has his own little friend he wants to hang out with" The little boy said as he started to scoff Kindoji, the other boys also joined in.

Soon, both Raina and Kindoji had enough of their foolishness, bit when Raina tried to get up and move away, one of the girls accidently trips Raina up and Raina falls to the ground.

The other students laugh, but when the girls goes over to try to apologise to her, Raina pulls her hand back in anger and embarrassment...

"So, this is how I'm TREATED BY MY FELLOW STUDENTS, or should I even CALL YOU THAT!" Raina yelled as tears rain down her face. The children's laughing immediately stopped, so faces instead in shock or fright.

"WELL, HOW WHO YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WOKE UP FROM A COMMA AND FOUND YOUR LEFT LEG GONE, AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE BUT TO LIVE LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Raina yelled and then Ran into the forest.

Kindoji started after her, but before he did, he stared at his fellow students with discontent and disscust...

"You ANIMALS!, what has she.done to deserve this!, But it seems that you will never understand what it's like to be different, because your all the same!", Kindoji said with an anger and remorse for his colleagues. He ran into the forest to find Raina, he knows exactly where she went though.

In the forest, Raina ran and didn't care or look where she was going, all she knew is that she was furious. Suddenly, she trips and falls into the ground a.d falls on her face. Her eye was bleeding, and Raina was crying with her hands on her face.

She then felt a gentle hand on her back, she looked up to see two familiar eyes that looked like her but a different colour...it was Ashi.

Ashi then puts her arms around her and holds her tight, Raina though put her head near Ashi's fleshless chest, let's all her emotions out and began to sob uncontrollably with sadness.

Ashi looked down at Raina, and cod feel her pain, she hadn't felt this much pain from anyone ever since the wedding reception.

 _"There, there Raina, I can feel your hurt and pain that your soul is giving off, but I want to tell you something, you are going to face challenges far greater that this. I see you, your growing up into a marvelously independent, strong, and fierce warrior, and no matter how many times you are made fun of or ridiculed, but every let that determine who you are, and that's the truth",_ Ashi told Raina as she lifted her head up from her chest.

Ashi then looked up and saw two eyes peeping out from behind a tree, it was Kindoji.

" _Hello Kindoji, I'm Raina mother, not biological, but still her mother, come sit",_ Ashi said as welcomed and introduced herself.

Kindoji was confused, why was she a spirit?, why wasn't she her biological mother?, How did She know her name? but he went along with and was happy to see Raina.

Raina's eye was still bleeding, Ashi saw this and but her hand over here eyes, then closed her eyes and waited. When she opened then, she look her hand away from her eye, and the bleeding stopped and so did the pain.

Kindoji was shocked and so was Raina, Raina felt the pain stop as if it had never been hurt. Kindoji looked at her eyes, Raina and Kindoji hugged. Ashi eyes widened with surprise and a little smirk.

 _"I promise you two, those kids won't bother you anymore after today, that's a promise only a mother can promise, now, go out in peace and stay safe you too"_ Ashi said as she winked at them, then, with the wind, she dissappeard.

The two looked confused and each other, wondering why she winked back at them, but the two continued back down the trail back to the school.

As they were walking back though, Raina's leg was hurting a bit from the fall, so Kindoji held her hand had helped her back to the school, this time, Raina didn't resent the help and smiled, so did Kindoji.


	7. Raina's first Kiss

"Okay class, today is the day, the day we learn how to swim" Said the instructor as he pointed to the river in an outlet near the clearing.

The students were excited, it was the first day that their training didn't require them having to fight each other, which was good, but some were not to excited.

Raina looked nervously at the water as it flowed gentle with the wind. It wasn't that Raina was scared of water, it was just that without her left leg, it would make it difficult for her. She had almost mastered her land training, but now it was time to move on into other territories.

" _C'mon Raina, you can do this, like father said, fear is nothing but an excuse for why you can't do something. So, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this"_ She thought to herself as she repeating it in her mind.

Kindoji saw the worry on his friends face, and he could see why too. He puts her hand on her shoulder...

"Don't worry Raina, my father knows about your leg, so he made sure that we are in a shallow area so you don't have to worry about not being about to swim as well as the others, or drowning" Kindoji said trying to lighten her mood.

Raina feels a little more confident now that she knows the water isn't too deep, for some reason, she had known that, but it always made her feel better that Kindoji cared enough to check up on her.

Then the instructor calls the students near him to tell them what they must do...

"Okay class, you are all at the age now when you learn how to swim, and to do this, you must do certain movements with your arms and legs to flow _with_ the water, don't go against it or that may result in too much stuggling in the water and you tire quicker, are you ready?" the instructor says as he goes in the water to demonstrate.

The students nod theirs heads to show they understand.

"Alright, start of by getting your body stable into the water, then proceeded to then start moving your legs to help you move forward in the water, then your arms help you you steer" the instructor said as he demonstrated propelling himself through the water.

He then told the students to start practicing with their arm movements and their leg, which still made Raina nervous, even though her artificial one was supposed to be able to float and be light weight.

She slowly steps into the water until it's about waist deep, which helps her nerves a bit. Just like the instructor explained, she started to even out her body and then began to move her arms as she strokes forward, she is successful.

Now onto her legs, which prove to be a challenge for her. Raina tried to match her movements of her right leg to her left, but it didn't work.

She looks down at her legs In the translucent water, then looks at the other (pre) teens. Some of them have already gotten the hang of their legs and arms and we're starting to swim, and the ones that weren't still could move their legs and stay a float, even Kindoji had started swimming a little.

Raina looms down at her artificial left leg for a while, and then comes up with an idea.

" _Okay, I know this maybe a risk, but what if I try to swim without my artificial one, it could work"_ Raina thought for a bit, then she made up her mind and decided to do it.

She slowly trudged onto the bank of the river sat down. Then she slowly pulled her artificial leg off of the nub of leg she had left. Then, hopped over to the river and stated with the instructions that she was given to do.

She started but evening her body out (she wobbled a little, but balanced herself with her arms). Then started to stoke her arms forward with the current and she started to move forward a bit. Now with her legs. She then started with her right leg, it proved to be a challenge, but she managed to do it, but her left leg nub, had a hard time adjusting to the movements.

" _C'mon, up, down, up, down, up, down"_ She instructed herself.

Then, after a few tries, she finally gets it. She starts to propel forward and move with the current and is soon swimming.

Kindoji looks over and sees that she has actually done it, he feels good knowing that he helped her conquer her fear.

" _I knew she could do it"_ He thinks to himself with a small blush on his face.

Suddenly, the students attention is toward the teacher, where he blows his Ram horn, but it's not time for a break.

"Everyone, out the water, high current ahead, I can see it!" The instructor said as the students begin to come a shore, but Raina was having difficulties doing so, she swam out a little farther than the others and still had trouble steering without one leg to help her, and with the current coming her way, she was in trouble.

She tried to come near shore, but it was too late, she was starting to sweep with the current. She tried to cry for help, but couldn't because the water was blocking her cries.

One of the students saw Raina flowing down River...

"Raina's still in the water!" one of the students cried

But before the instructor could go and get Raina, Kindoji Already ran near Raina's location, then he had jumped into the water to save her.

Kindoji was to fast to catch up with, so with a cautious gleam in the prince/instructors eyes...

"Be careful my son" He yelled out to Kindoji.

Kindoji was in the water a few feet behind Raina, she was unconsciously floating done the river.

He sped up the movements with his legs and arms, he almost got her by her leg, but didn't get a firm grip and she got loose.

Kindoji had one more idea left. He managed to swim ahead of Raina a few feet, then finds a rock and grabs onto it and see her coming up. When she came up near the rock he grabbed her by the **waist** and pulled her onto shore and managed to swim to shore with one arm.

Once he made it he put Raina on the ground to see if there are any signs of life. Raina's tan skin was very pail and she was unresponsive, so he puts his ear to her chest and listens...her heart is beating.

" _She must be unconscious, I must get her back"_ He thought. He then puts Raina on his back and carries her back to the opening where the class is.

He arrived back to the opening where the instructor runs up to Kindoji with Raina on his back, the class starts to crowd near him.

Kindoji puts Raina on the ground and tells his father about what he did and Raina's current condition. The instructor/prince listens to her heart, then knows what to do.

He flattens out his hand and overlapped them into a cross position, then he placed them on her chest and press up and down.

After a few presses, Raina started coughing up water and starts coming back. The class began to clap with awe and gasp...

Raina sits up and looks around a little confused, but then remembers what happens...

"What *cough, what happened?" Raina asked as she looks around at her peers who look at her with relief and awe.

The instructor puts his hand on Raina's shoulder... "Well Raina, you gave up quite a scare, but the other students can explain it to you better.

All the students then look for Kindoji, but he isn't there. Raina looks for him too, but then the students tell her what Kindoji did and how when he did save her, he carried her back here and told them what happen to you.

When they finished explaining, Raina's expression is shocked, not only did Kindoji save her, but he had ran off before he could thank him, she had almost forgotten how shy he was.

She then gets up and tell the instructor that she must find him, the instructor gives her permission to leave, so Raina goes of in to the woods to go and find him.

Raina looked around in the woods, she called for him while she was searching for him...

"Kindoji?" " Kindoji?"

Raina searched for a few more minutes. She then saw Kindoji sitting under (ironically) a cherry blossom tree. He was sitting under the tree with a gleam in his eyes looked up and saw Raina and smiled.

When Raina came up to Kindoji to see him, Kindoji gave her a warm hug, Raina blushed a bit and smile.

"I'm just glad that you're okay, you scared me a little Raina" He said still embracing her with a hug.

As they let go, Raina's heart began to speed up, Kindoji was also doing the same and was feeling quite nervous himself.

Raina then clears her throat...

"Well...um...I-I just wanted to thank you for...um...you know...saving me, that was very brave of you'.

Kindoji heard her, but a little distracted by her hazel eyes and her curly hair, he couldn't help it, but then is back to reality

"Um...Oh, You are welcome Raina, o just didn't want to see you hurt because...well...Raina, I think I...um..l-like you" Kindoji said as he started to sweat a little with his hand behind his back.

Raina heart rate sped up a bit more, she was a little shocked, but she realized what she had been feeling for some time, it was love.

Raina looked at Kindoji, she looked down n his dark brown eyes and skin. They had been friends ever since her very first day at warrior school, he had been there when she had her fever and lost her leg, and had rescued her when she was in the water flowing down River.

Soon she found herself getting closer to his face, Kindoji's face was getting closer to hers. There faces got closer and closer until...their lips meet. Kindoji then puts his arms around Raina's waist, and she puts her arms on Kindoji's shoulders. The kiss lasts for a few moments, then slowly, the release from each others embrace as the sun rays leak through the cherry trees on the two.

They then look at each other in a nervous yet humble manor. They then proceed to walk back to class in silence, but caught up in each others thoughts.

 ** _A few hours later..._**

It was evening time, and it was supper time in the palace. Everyone was sitting cross legged on the floor onto the wooden board table. Jack looked at Raina and saw that she was in deep thought, Jack's parents noticed it too.

'So, how was your day at school today Raina?" Jack asked as he began to chew his food.

Raina thoughts were interrupted by her father's question.

"I was grea-...um...I mean good, I learned...um...how to swim today a little today, but I might still need a little practice you know... because of my leg" Raina said with a bit of a nervous tone.

Jack smiles, he is happy that his daughter is determined to get better, but could obviously tell her mind was else where.

"Raina, is there something you want to tell me?" Jack asked as he put down his piece of food.

Raina panicked a little, she didn't want to worry her father about how she had kissed a boy today, and she didn't know how he would react.

"No, I'm fine father" Raina said as she finished the last of her food, she the thanks her grandmother for the meal and bows in respect. She then walks down the hall to her room.

 ** _A few hours later..._**

Raina had just finished bathing and had on her night kimono looking up at the starry night sky, she couldn't sleep. Her mind buzzed around with the thoughts that had happened earlier that day, she couldn't get it off her mind.

" _I know what you did today Raina_ " A voice said to Raina. Raina turns to her side to she someone looking at the window outside with her...it was Ashi.

"Oh, hi mom, am I in trouble for doing that, I mean...I didn't mean to...I mean I did!, but you know" Raina said a little confused as she looked nervously at her mother, trying not to sound too suspicious.

Ashi smirked a bit, she **knew** her daughter was growing up and would experience things like this.

" _I_ _understand_ _Raina_ , _and_ _it's_ a _natural_ _thing_ _to_ _feel_ _like_ _this_ , _but I assume that you father alright gave you "the talk" alright"_ Ashi said as she gives a bit of a stern look on her face,.making sure that Raina is to stay away from **_that_** sort of thing until she is married.

Raina gave a disgusted look on her face, but knew her mother's good intentions...

"Mother, I promise to stay far, far away from **_that_** for a long, long, long time" Raina said as she looked up at the moon now.

"It's just that...well...I don't know how Father will react to it, I mean, hhow is he going to respond knowing that his only daughter was out at school kissing a boy, a very kind, very sweet, very brave boy" Raina said as she started off in thought once more and began to blush.

Ashi couldn't help it, she laughed a bit at her daughter, it reminded her of her reaction to her feelings when she first meet Jack, except there was no evil "mother" conscience to tell her that she was distracted.

Ashi placed her hand on Raina shoulder...

 _"Don't worry Raina, I'll tell your father about what happened today, now you better get some rest young lady, we won't want those thoughts spilling out of your head"_ Ashi said as she wins at Raina, then, with the winds gentle blow, Ashi dissappeard.

Raina smirks a little, she was glad to have a understanding mother like Ashi to guide her about things like this. She then hops into bed and dozed off to sleep, and dream about the events that happened earlier that day.

Back in Jack's room, Ashi had returned to Jack with the report about what happened to Raina, Jack sat up, anxious to hear what Raina was thinking about.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked as he looked with a face of concern.

Ashi looked at Jack with a "prepared yourself" kind of face...

"Jack, I think our daughter is just growing up..."


	8. Who am I

_**Authors Note**_

 _Another serious chapter, only this time, this has some very extensive vocabulary. There are some word in this one that many of you may not know about, you can google it if you like, but I did kind of explain it to you the best way I could in this chapter to keep the "T" rating. But as always, thx for reading, plz like and review this chapter, tell me what you think, thx as always..._

 _ **Now onto the story...**_

Raina pulled back her string and released an arrow with all the power of a cannon, she released. The arrow flies though the air in a swift blur, and hits the target right in the center.

"You're getting better" Kindoji said as he placed his hand on Raina's shoulder.

Raina turned around to see her colleague (now boyfriend) Kindoji behind her, she smiles.

"Thanks Kindoji, I'm getting better at this thanks to you, and this time, my leg is not an excuse, but I think thirty targets is enough practice for today" Raina said as she jokes around a little putting down her bow.

Kindoji chuckled a little, he already knew that Raina was highly independent and strong, so she could joke around about her leg because it won't stop her.

"I guess I will let it slide today, but for now, we can go inside the hut and talk a bit, then I'll excourt go home" Kindoji said as he leaned in for a kiss, Raina kissed him back on the lips.

They then put down their bows and head inside of the main hut where Kindoji's family eats dinner. Raina was at Kindoji's place to help herself get better at bow and arrow, which Ki dojo has mastered. The entrance was coved with some vines as a entrance covering.They go inside the hut, it had a straw roof with a flat board to eat on (similar to Raina's at the palace, but a bit smaller), and there were a few traditional African masks around to represent the tribe in which Kindoji and His family moved from so his father, their teacher, could teach their class.

They walked in to see Kindoji's father (the instructor/prince) arranging bowls out for Kindoji and Raina to eat out of. They then sit cross legged on the ground and the Kindoji's father blessed the food, then they began to eat.

As they were eating their food, Raina looked at Kindoji's father, he seemed so calm now compared to when he was the teacher of a class...

" _I guess it's stressful when you're the instructor of a class, but it's nice that is peace and quiet around here so he can calm down and get ready for the next day"_ She though to herself as she continues to eat her food.

Kindoji's father noticed that Raina was looking at him, he could see that she wanted to know more about him and the family, especially now that Kindoji and Raina were in a relationship.

"So Raina, I can tell that you want to know about us, but I want to here about you first. Kindoji tells me somethings, but I want to here it from the source first" Kindoji's father said was he chuckled a bit as he teased his son, Kindoji smiled sheepishly.

Raina is a little surprised, they actually want to know about **her** , but she felt honored that someone would what to know about her.

"Well, as you may or may not know, I was adopted by prince Hiroto (a.k.a Samurai Jack) after he found me in the woods alone. All he found by me was a note saying that my biological mother was sick and couldn't take care of me."

Raina said trying to make it sound interesting, she thought it was less interesting when she told it compared to when Jack told it to her.

"Do you know where your mother is?" Kindoji's father said with a face of concern.

Raina then gave a solemn expression, then looked down at herself at her bowl...

"No, I don't, for all I know, she could be gone" Raina said as she then looked up at the masks apon the walls...

"I don't even know what she looked like. Sometimes, I think to myself, is this where I got my skin from, or was it from my biological father, which, I don't know where he is either" She said trying not to sound so confused.

Kindoji's father sees her expression and understands her confusion...

"Raina, no matter where your parents are or what they looked like, you are a talented, beautiful young lady with much potential, I can see it in you" Kindoji's father said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, and Kindoji came over and gave her a hug, Raina happily accepted.

Kindoji then gets the empty bowls that are on the "table" and takes then up and walks outside to clean them.

While Kindoji is out, Kindoji's father and Raina begin to talk a bit. He looks over at Raina with a warm smile...

"Well, now that I know a bit about you, I'll tell you about myself and our family"

Raina then turned and listened, she was eager to learn about Kindoji's family and their culture.

He began his story...

"As you may know, your father and I trained together as children in my tribe. At first, I was reluctant to be friends with him at first, because as a prince, I thought he wasn't worthy of being with me. But my father told me that you are to treat each other with mutual respect, as if we were brother's, and that is how it was ever since. We trained together for a while. But one day, me, my father, and my tribe were captured by another tribe that had been enemies to us for centuries, and they were out looking for your father for a good sum of riches."

"Did my father come and rescue you?" Raina said, curious to know what happened next.

Kindoji's father chuckled a bit...

"Well, I see you're interested, but yes, he did come to save us. And all the moves he.had taught your father, he had used to save us, and from that day forward, I knew I wanted to teach other children the same thing so they could protect their families. And now that Aku is defeated, it will make it easier for me to teach them." Kindoji's father said as he finished the story.

Raina was glad to have a father that impacted so many people around the world and in the future, it made he feel better that even though she didn't know who her real father and mother were, she had a good example to teach and to raise her, and that was good enough for her.

"Thank you for the story, it's nice to know that my father has made such a difference in the lives of so many people, including my own instructor" Raina said with a tone of graditude.

Kindoji's father smiled "You are most certainly welcome Raina, have anymore questions?" He asked politely.

Raina thought about it for a second, but was kind of scared to ask as she thought it would be rude, but she asked him anyway...

"Well, I just want to know if Kindoji has any siblings, and...um...where is his mother?" Raina asked as she flinched a little, she was expecting a negative response from him.

But to her surprise, Kindoji's father gives her an answer...

"Yes, Kindoji has one sister, Kenya. But his mother...well...she is gone." Kindoji's father said, but he saw Raina's face, she looked very ashamed for asking the question.

He looks at her sympathetically...

"Don't worry Raina, you didn't know, but I'm glad that you care enough to ask" Kindoji's father said as he tried to lighten her mood.

Raina was about to say something, but as interrupted when Kindoji came back with a nervous expression on his face.

Kindoji's father looks up at his son...

"What is it my son?" He questioned

"It's Kenya, she's here!" Kindoji said, then he pointed his eyes at Raina, hinting that it also had to do something with her also.

Kindoji's father knew what **that** meant as his expression quickly changed to a nervous one...

"Oh, oh yes, I must tell her we have a _**special** _ guest over" He said pointing his head over at Raina. This all confused Raina greatly as she didn't know how her being over had anything to do with his sister.

Kindoji's father got up and walked outside to go tell Kindoji's sister, Kenya, that Raina was over.

Raina looked over at Kindoji with a confused face, Kindoji eyes pointed back at the entrance with a nervous expression with sweat running down his face, Raina saw this and got a little nervous herself...

"Umm..*clears throat*...Kindoji, is there something that I need to know about your sister?" Raina said as looked at the entrance to the hut outside with vines covering the entrance way

Kindoji himself didn't know exactly what to say, **he** knew how his sister would react to Raina, but **he** didn't know how Raina would respond to his sister's behavior.

"Well...um...Raina, my sister is..." Kindoji was about to say but then was interrupted by his father and sister where right outside the vine covering, Raina could hear them talking...

"What?, so you mean Kindoji has a mate!, I must see her!" Kenya said with a tone of excitement in her voice.

She then parts the vines to come inside to see Raina. She had her hair braided in the front of her hair and an afro-like style In the back, she was also very slender in size and was about medium height.

She then looked and turned at Raina, her expression quickly changed to a grimace scowl. Kenya then turns to Kindoji, who has his hands on his face in fright.

"Kindoji, why did you pick her, you could have picked a girl mor-"

"PLEASE!, I mean...please, could we talk about this later!" Kindoji said as he raised his voice a little.

Then Kindoji's father came in just as he heard Kindoji from outside. He also knew about Kenya, and he could see Kindoji's frustrated expression, so he tried to calm things down a bit...

"So...um...why don't you two get aqainted with each other, Raina why don't you start" He said with a smile, trying cover up his nervousness also.

Raina looks over at Kenya, her eyes are narrowed at Raina with a face full suspicion and resent.

"Um..Hello, my name is Raina, it means-"

"I don't care!" Kenya said as she rudely cut Raina off in the middle of her conversation.

"KENYA!, plz, let her finish" Kindoji's father in a stern voice.

Raina was getting annoyed by Kenya's rude behavior toward her.

" _Why is she being so rude toward me, I mean, what have I even done to her to not like me! Calm down Raina, calm down"_ Raina thought to herself, she then continued.

"Well, like I was saying, my name is Raina, it's means queen in Slavic" Raina said as she gave a small smile.

"Good, Kenya, do you have anything to say?" Kindoji's father said looking at Kenya with a serious demeanor on his face.

Kenya's expression didn't change, but she did say something...

"You think your sooo special because you-"

"Kenya!, t-that will be enough, Raina, why don't you tell her something else about yourself" Kindoji's father said as he was stared at Kenya sternly once more.

Raina was now frustrated even more, but she continues anyway to try to calm herself down.

"Well, I'm fifteen years old, and I'm very good with a bow staff. Well, I just want to say it's very nice to meet you, by the way, I think you look very pretty" Raina said with a warm smile as she extended her hand toward Kenya.

Kenya doesn't extend her hand back, she does though, says something else...

"I don't shake hands with **_your_** kind!"

"KENYA!, That is it out of you!" Kindoji's father said with a face full of anger.

"What!, I cannot help it that's she's **mulatto**!" She said as she groaned a bit.

Raina finally understood why Kenya didn't like her, and it wasn't even Raina's fault.

"So that's why your so rude to me!, and I didn't even do anything to you!, I see now that there are some people in this world who can't accept that others look different than them!" Raina said as she stormed out of the hut in fury.

"Kindoji!, take Raina home, Me and Kenya need to have a talk of our own!" Kindoji's father said as he had Kenya by her ear.

Kindoji then went outside to take Raina home, but when Raina saw Kindoji, she ran away from him. Kindoji called out to her...

"Raina!, come back!, im sorry, I should have told you, please, come back!" He cried.

But Raina kept on running, and she did that until she reached the palace. At this point, her mind was mixed with feeling angry, confused, frustrated, and upset all at the same time...

 ** _A few hours later..._**

Raina lay silently in her room, she didn't want her father to know that she was angry and a little confused.

In her lifetime, Raina had heard some very vulgar statements about her, she knew what the word _Mulatto_ meant, to her it was very offensive for people like her.

" _I know what she meant to say, she meant to call me a mule!, that's what that word means! I've heard it before from other people, but is that all she saw me as? Ahhh!, damn it, I wonder if this is how all people see me as"_ Raina thought to herself. She then turned over with her head in her pillow.

" _First, I'm mocked for my leg, but now I get mocked for something as little as how I look, that's just f-"_

 _"Calm yourself Raina, do we need to talk again?"_ Ashi said as she sat at the foot of the bed with her hand on Raina's back.

"leave me alone, I'll be fine" Raina said as her voice was muffled a bit by her pillow.

" _Raina, I can feel your emotions remember, I understand why your upset, but don't let that word determine who you are, your not the only one who has been offended before by someone else's words"_ Ashi said as she lifted Raina up out of her pillow and sat her up.

"Did they basically call you a mule too?" Raina asked with he head facing down toward the pillow again.

" _No_ , _but_ _it_ _did hurt just as well as you_ _are right now, plus I was being tortured_ _at the same time"_

Ashi then explained the story of how Jack and herself had rescued the group of mind controlled children by the dominator, and how he had said certain things about how children are easily manipulated and controlled, and how Ashi took offense to that because her mother had done the same to her when she was training.

When she was done, Raina was still very confused, how did that have to do anything with her and her situation.

" _The point is Raina that, In your lifetime, your going to hear many words that may offend you, but don't let them discourage you or let then determine who you are, but let them encourage you to better yourself and prove them wrong by how and what you do for others. Do you understand what I'm saying?"_ Ashi said as she lifted Raina's head up.

Raina understood, she knew that people were going to say offensive things to her out of hate or jealousy, but it was up to her to see what she was going to with those word...make her or break her.

Raina's emotions changed, she felt a little more confident on how she looked and **she** was the only one who could define herself.

Before she knew it, Ashi already had her in an embrace of a hug, which Raina happily accepted.

" _Be brave for me Raina, you have more potential than you think, I can feel it inside you"_ Ashi whispered in her ear. Then, like the wind, she disappeared.

Raina from that day on found a new outlook on herself, and now could use her new confidence to save and protect other in the world around her.

 ** _The next day..._**

Raina was walking home from warrior school as she usually did when class was over. Then, all of a sudden, the serene environment had changed when she heard a cry for help near the forest area.

She walked over to the noise and hid behind a tree to see a horrific sight. Kenya was tied up to a tree and there where there were four men surrounding her...

"I know you have something, give it to us!" One of the men had said with a jack knife in his hand.

"Never!, so you light men can beat me to death and leave me to die like my mother!" Kenya said with a hatful sound in her voice.

Raina then figured out why Kenya didn't like her, and what happened to Kindoji's mother herself, she also wondered if Kindoji knew that himself also.

The man then gets his Jack knife and puts it up to Kenya's throat...

"That was the wrong answer!" The man said with malice smile.

But then Raina sprang into action, she ran toward the men and used her bow staff to trip up the man with the Jack knife and managed to pick it up, she then goes over to the other men and knock them out as she jumped in the air and swiped her bow staff down and hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious. She the goes over to get the other two men, but they run away in fear into the forest.

Raina then used the jack knife to cut the string loose and free Kenya, but she falls into the ground. Kenya was speechless, she insulted her so much, yet she managed to fight off those men and save her.

"I don't understand, why did you come and save me, I called you a M-"

"I don't think we got very well acquainted, shall we start over?" She said as she extended her hand out to help her up.

Kenya grabbed Raina's hand and stood up, still shocked at the fact that she helped her, better yet, even speak to her

after yesterday.

"Hello, my name is Raina"

"Umm...h-hello, my name is Kenya, nice to meet you Raina" Kenya said, this time, with a warm smile of appreciation.


	9. Graduation (Raina's departure) pt 1

**_Authors Note_**

 _Well, another two parter, but this one is for a reason. This is the end of season one of Samurai Raina, yep that's right, there are seasons of this series. I just wanted to let you know, and who knows_ , _I_ _may_ _do a season two preview just to_ _get you all hyped up for season two, it_ _will be more action packed and mature_ (I _may have to bump it up to "M" if I have_ _to_ _next season), but as always, thx_ _for_ _reading, and as always, like and review_ , _thx guys/gals for your support!_

 ** _Now onto pt. 1..._**

Raina opened her eyes and looked up at the roof which covered her, her mind was filled with expectation and angst, she was going to tell her father her decision.

For the past few months now, Raina had been planning and thinking about this decision for a while, she was young, and had time, but after a while she made her decision based on mature reasoning and the well being of others...she was gonna join the army, the army that protected her homeland and people around the world when their call was needed.

But today, was the day she graduates from Warrior school, and there where few moments where she felt like she wasn't ready, her father had told her about this, but she didn't think it would be this hard, she would not only leave some of her colleagues behind, but she would leave her father's also for a while.

She sat up and looked at the sun rising outside her window, she had woken up a few hour early to not only tell her father before the ceremony started, but to look out her window once more before she moved out of the palace, she was of age now, she had the choice to leave or to stay, but to better herself, she was moving out.

" _I will miss days like this, I know this decision wasn't easy, but it will do the most help for me and other that I do this, I just hope father will be able to handle this, I'm his only daughter, and losing me is probably the last thing he would want to do"_ she thought to herself.

She then did her usual routine, hopping to the closet with the sliding door and getting her artificial leg and strapping it on, going to the washroom freshing up, and then this time, inside of wearing her training suit, she wore her upgraded to a traditional black " _Onna_ - _geisha_ " outfit that most female warriors would wear.

Then, instead of going down to the dining area to eat, she stepped to her father's room, where Jack, was sitting on a mat, waiting for Raina to arrive. Raina had told him that she had something important to tell him early that morning and that she would need to take to him in private about it, which, Jack was eager to hear about.

"Good morning Raina, nice to know that you have on you outfit ready for today, I'm so proud of you" He said as he lifted up his early morning herbal tea.

Raina say cross legged on the floor with her back straight and grabbed her tea.

"Thank you father, I couldn't have made it here without you, by the way, I think you need to shave the beard, I don't really like it" Raina said joking around a bit.

Jack chucked a bit while he scratched his beard a bit, he had almost forgotten about it, he actually like it because he thought it made him look a little older and distinguished.

"So Raina, what did you need to tell me that is so important, it is about graduation?" He said with a warm smile.

Raina looked down at herself while putting down her cup of tea...

"Well father, I've been thinking about this decision for a while, and I think it would be the most appropriate for me to go, father, I'm joining the army" Raina said with a tone of confidence to show her father that she seemed ready.

Jack looked up at her, he wasn't surprised by her decision, he could see it in her that she wanted to help other people and was a fierce fighter, but somehow, he could sense that was missing something in her, something that would either mean life or death of she wasn't careful.

"Raina, I honor your decision and all and I'm proud of you for making that decision on your own, but I feel as if you need to learn one more thing before you go out into that kind of territory" Jack said as he as he looked toward his closet at the side of the room.

Raina wasn't expecting that kind of response, but if it meant her learning one more thing, she would be determined to get there.

"What is it father?, I need to know in order to prepare myself" She asked as she finished the last of her tea.

Jack then walked toward the closet and slid the door open. The normal was in it, his ghi and Various other clothing. But instead of reaching for any of the clothes, Jack got on the floor and searched what seemed like a door or secret compartment. But at last, Jack located the door and lifted it up.

Raina came over to the closet to reveal what her father had for her to learn, but to her surprise, it wasn't a scroll or a paper...it was Jack's sword, the same one he had used to defeat Aku seventeen years prior.

"I-I-It can't be, father, I don't think I'm ready to wiel-"

"Raina, trust me, it is time, time for you to wield a sword and pass on my sword to you" Jack said as he held out the sword to her, but she wouldn't take it...

Raina looked down at the sword, the instrument that killed the ultimate evil in the past and saved many lives it the future was apon her, it was almost too much for her...

"I-I-I can't!, what if I loose it or kill someone with it?" Raina said as she studders out her words.

Jack understood her nervousness, he was glad she wanted to be prepared, but now Jack could tell that her time to protect the world was here, and he could hold it back from her any longer.

"Raina, before you wield this sword, you must know three things about it...

1.) This sword cannot harm an innocent

2.) If you ever lose balance in your soul, the sword will lose its honor, and will be useless

3.) if you **_ever_** lose it, you may go to the spirit world, there, a monk will be there to help you retrieve it.

That is all I can tell you, you will have to learn the rest along the way, Raina, you are ready to wield it, and with or without it, you will protect others first before violence, understood?"

Raina nodded her head and took the sword gently and put it in her weapon placing, she knew now, she was ready.

Her and Jack then pick up their cups and put them in the dining area, then Raina and Jack walked together to the place where Raina will be graduating, in the cherry blossom cove, where Jack and Ashi were supposed to get married.

As they were arriving, Raina was in a deep trail of thought, is this responsibility too big for her to handle, how would she be able to maintain herself so the sword would loose its honor.

" _I know my physical body is ready for this, but my mind, is it ready for this responsibility. corruption is one thing, but self control is another"_ Raina though, and it echoed in her head for sometime.

They finally reached the cherry cove, Jack went to take his spot, but not before giving her a hug, but as they hugged, he whispered in her ear...

"You are ready, be confident" He said with a smile and a few tears, Raina smiled back.

Raina then walked to her place, she would have to face this head on, but the circumstances to come, she would be ready...


	10. Expectations (Raina's Departure) pt 2

**_Authors Note_**

 _Surprise, part 2 is here. Thx guys for being patient for part 2, this is the season finale for "Samurai Raina", but don't worry, season 2 is around the corner for you guys, and Trust me, it will be worth the wait. I cannot thank you guys from the support, to the reviews to the likes, thank you all so much. Plz like and review. Thx, enjoy part 2..._

Raina looked for the instructor as she walked toward the alter (basically the stage she would walk apon when she graduates). She then had a sweet sense of nostalgia while walking toward there. She remembers her first days and what happened, how she rose above her peers in her drills even after her deadly fever, how she met her mate and friend Kindoji, and even though she was sad to leave it behind, she was ready for the next level.

She finally got to the alter, where the her instructor was waiting for her...

When she got up to him, he had gave her a warm hug...

"Look at you, I've seen you grow up Raina, but now seeing you here is just proof to not only how much you have grow, but what you have become" The instructor said as he released her.

"Thank you, you've been the best teacher I've ever know, I don't know how much I can thank you" Raina said as shook his hand.

Just then, Kindoji showed up and was probably even more more nervous than Raina herself. The boy that Raina knew growing up was no more, he was now a man. His shyness he had when he was young was now but a memory, he had grown in physical stature also. He had gotten a lot stronger causing him to gain a little more muscle, and had some facial hair around his chin (which Raina didn't mind a bit).

They then embraced with a passionate kiss, and Kindoji's father couldn't have been more proud...

"Well you too, you'd better head to your positions, I'm so proud of both of you, you two being this far...it's just" He stumbled with his words but then broke down in tears of joy.

Kenya then shows up to take the instructor to his and hers spots to stand, Kenya winks at Raina, and Raina smiles back.

The two then walked to there areas as they were assigned, they then line up, men on the left, women on the left. As they were lining up, Raina looked up at the clear beautiful sky, as it reminds her of her of Ashi...

" _Well mother, after this, it's a different world, and to my real mother, if you hear my thoughts, thanks for bringing me into this world and giving me life"_ She thought blissfully.

Now then walked forward onto the alter, there were a total of twenty women that succeeded in making it this far out of the fifty that started of, which makes it extra special for Raina. While she walked down the aisle, Raina saw the Great diverse people that came to see them, many of whom which never thought this day would come because of aku, but there hope could be seen in their eyes from miles away (since they were the first generation to be free of Aku since Jack's return).

They walked down the aisle and when they got to the alter, then they faced the audience that looked at them. Everyone wondered who would be the one to speak at this ceremony this year.

Everyone turned to see who it was, and it was none other than the emperor himself (Jack's father). The emperor looked out apon his people with great pride, especially at his granddaughter. But after many years though, his age began to show, and it became apparent that his year will be no more after some time, but he felt that he must at leat talk to his next and third generation before he go, even if he didn't know when that would be...

"My fellow people, and those of other countries, I'm proud to announce that this will be the generation that will leave our legacy's after we are gone. And even if Aku himself is gone, as long as there is evil in this world, he will never truly leave" He paused for a moment to look at Jack, who's face grew solemn.

"Future generations, look at me, it is up to you after we are gone, to defeat and kill any evil that may try to harm **anyone,** and the only way to defeat evil in itself is through hope and unity."

He then looked down at the future warriors, samurai and Ronin's that where graduating...

"And future generations, with these final word I hope you heed to them and remember them...The decisions you make are the action that follow, and are a reflection of who you are, and that is all I have to say. Ladies and gentlemen, these are now officially the new warriors, samurai, and Ronin to protect our lands" The emperor exclaimed.

The people gave a loud applause and raised their hands in the air. And the graduates themselves, they cheered, Raina herself shed a tear, her training was finally over...

 ** _A few hours later..._**.

There was a huge feast and celebration at the palace for Raina, it was not only her graduation celebration, but also her going away party, and almost everyone who could show up did, including Kindoji and his family.

Kindoji's father and Jack caught up a bit, Kenya had a good conversation with Raina for a bit. But with all of this talk of what Raina was doing, he wondered what Kindoji was going to do after today.

So Raina went up to Kenya and asked her where Kindoji was...

"Raina, you should know by now where he when, but then again, who knows" She said joking around with Raina a bit before giving her a hug.

"Thank you" Raina whispered to her as they departed from each other's embrace.

Then Raina searched around looking for him around the palace, but then she thought for a moment...

" _If I were Kindoji, where would I go?"_ Raina thought as she continued to look into various rooms in the palace.

She then got to her own room and slid the door open, and sure enough, there Kindoji was, sitting on her bed, and in his hands, he had a small wooden box, all Raina could do was smile.

She then walked over and sat next to him. She then looked around the now slightly barren room, it made her a little sad that she could only take so much with her, which made her concerned about what was inside the box. Kindoji saw the worry and concern about the box also...

"Don't worry, it's nothing much, I just wanted to give you something to, you know, remind you of home when your gone, at least you'll be going some where" Kindoji said as he handed her the box, a little crestfallen that Raina was leaving him for a while.

Raina took the box in her hands, but didn't open it...

"Kindoji, where are you going after today, I mean, you've trained as hard as I have, and my teacher was your father, so, what's the problem?"

Raina said as she was very confused.

Kindoji was hesitant at answer, but he thought he might as well tell her...

"Raina, I decided to go into the naval part of protecting people, which includes me being gone for several years on boats that may go around the world, I just wanted to let you know, so that's why I'm giving you this" Kindoji said as he looked to the wooden box once more.

Raina opened the box, she peered her eyes and looked with awe as she saw the gift that he gave her...it was a red lady bug charm, and it was in on a necklace. Raina shed a tear, not only did it remind her of her Ashi, but it also meant something more to to her than gift itself, it was a sign of hope.

"I know what lady bugs mean to your family, and it was just so you will always keep hope, even on your rough days, and also Raina, I love you" Kindoji said tenderly wrapping her in a gentle hug.

Raina had her head on Kindoji's shoulder, thinking how much she would miss him...

"How long will you be gone?" Raina asked.

"Around the same time you will, but we will land ashore in between places to rest the crew, when that will be, I don't know, how long will you be gone?"

Raina didn't exactly know either, but she did tell him that the army fuctioned in a way that wherever there was conflict, so how she would be gone is uncertain.

They then stood up and and walked down the hallway to the main area where the groups of people had faded and left, Jack and Kindoji's father had finished talking and where waiting on Raina and Kindoji.

"Well, it was nice catching up with you my friend, and Congratulations Kindoji, I hope you do well with what you have chosen to do, and thank you, for watching over my daughter and being there for her" Jack said as he shook Kindoji's hand, Kindoji smiled.

"Thank you, Prince Hirot-"

"Please, call me Jack" Jack said jokingly, trying to warm up to Kindoji.

Kindoji looked back at Raina a little confused, Raina just shrugged her shoulders. He then turned back to Jack...

"Well, thank you Jack, it was a pleasure speaking to you" Kindoji said with a tone a graduate as he bowed in respect.

" _Yes, he is a keeper"_ Jack thought to himself.

Kindoji's Father, Kenya, and Kindoji were about to depart, but then Kindoji ran back to Raina, picked her up off the ground, and kissed her on the lips, Raina puts her arms around his neck, Kindoji's father and Jack only could smile, Kenya rolled her eyes with a subtle smirk.

"See you later Raina" Kindoji said as he placed her back on the ground, Raina's blush couldn't be hid.

"Y-Yeah, see you soon" Raina said as she studders out a bit with her hand behind her head, with her other, she waved goodbye, for now at least.

The three departed as they went of into the setting sun. Raina then left to be on her own for a while to reflect apon her day. Jack stayed at the palace, letting Raina be, but he was not alone anymore, because just as the Kindoji's family and Raina had left, Ashi showed up right besides Jack holding his hand, which Jack didn't mind at bit, he smiles as he looked at her...

"Nice that you can see our daughter's mate before he left, I knew you where watching us" Jack said as leaned in for a kiss, Ashi gladly excepted that.

"I know, and I will continue to watch over her in the days to come, after all, I am her mother" Ashi said as she walked to the entrance way of the palace, still a little downtrodden that she could physically be with Jack, but she could still be there to support him and their daughter when needed.

"Speaking of which, where is Raina's _real_ mother Ashi, I can tell that you do know" Jack said as he sat besides her on the steps.

Ashi's face grew in worry, she knew what happened to Raina's mother, in fact, she had talked to her herself, it saddened her to know what exactly happened to her...

"Jack, Raina isn't ready to know what happened to her mother, not now. It's not appropriate for her to know at this time, but eventually, she will, and I will be ready to comfort her in the days to come."

Jack's face was in awe, he himself didn't want to know until Raina knew herself.

"I'm going to be there with her right now, I know where she is, after all, she is leaving tomorrow, I wanted to talk to her about the days to come" Ashi said as she stood up, but before she could leave, Jack put her hand on her shoulder...

"Thank you, for being there for her while her mother wasn't, tell Raina's mother that I understand her reasons" Jack said as he embraced Ashi with a hug...

"I love you"

"I love you too Jack" Ashi said with a small trail of tears down her face.

She then back away from Jack and waved goodbye, then she when to where Raina was.

Epilogue_

Raina was sitting under a tree, the same tree where Jack had sat after the wedding. She looked out apon her land, she would miss it, her father, the people that supported her in her year growing up, and now she would be leaving it, not know what lie ahead.

"You will do fine Raina, I promise, but there will be challenges as always with a new environment" Ashi said as he was standing behind her.

Raina turned around to see Ashi and her face grew a smile.

"I understand, I just don't want anything to happen to me, or the sword that Father passed onto me" She said as she pulled it out from besides her weapon placing.

Ashi still looked at sword in awe, it was the only thing that defeated her father, Aku. She knew Raina was responsible, but she wanted to make sure that Raina look extra care of it.

"So, he did pass it onto you, make sure you're careful with it Raina, its power is great, but the one who wields it power is even strong, make sure that you keep your mind balanced while using it" Ashi said as she continues to look at it.

Raina then herself looks down at it, she sees her reflection in it, she wanted to make sure that Aku wasn't in it somehow, this amused Ashi in a sense, but Raina could then laugh along with her, realizing that Aku was physically gone, but also understood that evil was still out there because of him, and it was her Job to make sure that it never destroyed her land or any other ever again.

Ashi and Raina then looked up at the rising full moon, Ashi had her hand behind Raina's back, Raina looked at her mother with a tear, they embrace once more before she leaves.

"Remember, I'll be there for you" Ashi whispered into her ear. Then, with the gentle winds blow, she dissappeard.

Raina, realizing she won't be alone in this journey, looked apon the full moon, with courage and a sense of hope for the next phase of her destiny.

 ** _And there you have it folks, season 1 of Samurai Raina is complete. Season 2 preview on changes to come will be posted up soon, so like Jack's outro says "Waaatch Ouut!"._**

 ** _I'm telling you guys, season two is gonna be pure Bad-A!, thx as always for reading, and as always, plz like and Review. Thanks guys/gals._**

 ** _Raybombe3 signing out :D_**


	11. Season 2 preview: changes to come!

**Season Two : Changes to come**

Hey guys/gals, Raybombe3 here. As I promised, season two will have many changes as for as the story itself, but also to the content. Here are a few things that will change.

 **Number 1 : The Rating**

I felt like I had to do this just to get a more realistic feel of what the characters will be going through. Not to mention the themes on season are way past the appropriate rating to be T anymore, I just wanted to let you guys know just in case some of you are sensitive to heavy blood, violence, vulgar language, or even sexual content The rating will now change to " **M"** (Hey, I told you all this is gonna be BADASS).

 **Number 2 : No more age Jumps**

Yeah guys, this season will follow more of a story line kind of set up. Not only will it show more character development, but also adding more character to help with the story (plus it may also help with some questions that weren't answered in the first season). Plus, story lines give excellent chances for recurring characters and conflicts.

 **Number 3 : Adult Themes**

I know this kind of goes along with the Rating change, but this season, well, there will be no censors. This is good for you guys/gals because now that our Main character, Raina, is an adult now, we will see things more through her perspective and how she will have to deal with them more Earnestly. Not gonna say much about it, but you've been Told, so don't go in the comments saying " _Raybombe3!, that's not what this character did in season one",_ because if you do, I won't say anything but delete that comment XD (Just kidding, I won't do that, **unless your a troll or have a history of spamming!)**

 ** _So there you go guys/girls, a little taste of what Season 2 will bring, if you have any questions or concerns, P.M. me, I'll respond if it's important, and as always, thx for reading, I'm glad with the support I've gotten with this series. See you in season Two._**


	12. Raina's Army arrival

_**Authors Note**_ _Wow, season two already Raybombe3? Yep, it's season two time, hope you enjoy a little comedy and light heartedness in this chapter, the heavy stuff will come soon though. This is just to help introduce some OC's and some of Raina's ally in this season. Thx for reading guys/gals, hope you enjoy!_ **The following chapter is rated "M" for lauguage and suggestive themes...**

I ** _nside a dream..._**

 _Rain fell harshly onto the rugged terrain that was the ground in the forest, and through those canopies of tree goes Raina, but she was running for her life_. _She ran as fast as she could, but as you can imagine, one leg would make it hard on anyone. She was starting to fatigue now, her chest felt as if it were on fire, but she'd kept going._

 _She kept going, ducking through branches and roots that pointed out the ground, but then her left artificial leg got stuck in between a root and the wet ground beneath her._

 _She then glanced behind her in a cold sweat that made her skin crawl, the shadowy figure that had been chasing her had a black silhouette and white piercing eyes as that of some supernatural creature, and in its hand it held a red blood covered machete, who's blood? Raina didn't know, but she knew it could be her next if she didn't get her leg unstuck_.

 _She then vigorously mangled and twisted the leg with her hand to get it free, but the more she struggled, the closer the shadowy figure got to her, but Raina was determined to not let that happen. She then pulls it out with a powerful yank, it left scares and traces of blood on her hands, but she kept moving, leaving a trail of blood and footprints behind._

 _She Ran more, but then the forest started to spin around in a unusual motion, as if she were hallucinating, she then realized that she didn't know where she was going and ran into multiple trees and roots._ _But despite this, she still ran with these sites going on, she ran until the very ground underneath her the disappeared. Raina looked down, the ground beneath her was gone, and she was falling of a cliff...fast._

 _She then reached out for her father's katana, but she then dropped it. She looked around for it, but then could see anything, everything went black, because the sword went through her chest as she hit the ground..._

"Hey Jackass wake up!" A women next to Raina said as she shook Raina, waking her up from her nightmare, a nightmare that had been plaguing her since she left her homeland.

Raina jumped up with her eyes wide open, she looked around her. There where about twenty five other women around her sitting inside of the traveling cart that was drawn by a couple of horses.

Raina was traveling to the army base with the other twenty five that would be in her unit, but not to mention in was covered by a black tarp like covering, because the location of the army base must be kept secret for its protection, so Raina didn't exactly know where she was going or where she would be when she got there.

But back to the women next to her, she was of japenese decent like half of Raina was, and had pale eyes (meaning that she was blind), and her hair was short with a silk-black colour.

"Ohh, um...I apologise if I disturbed you ma'a-"

"Don't apologise, I woke you up because I could hear your pulse going up, wanted to know if you where either dying of stress or just plain nervous" the women with a tone of sarcasm, but her face was still facing forward.

Raina was a bit interested, the woman next to her was obviously blind, but yet she could **_hear_** Raina's pulse?

"Um, if I don't mind ma'am, but how did yo-"

"Sweet cheeks, when your like me, you have to learn how to see somehow, but don't get confused, just because I'm blind, doesn't mean im stupid!" The woman said with her eyes clenched tight.

Raina regretted asking the question of it caused her any pain.

"Well, I don't have a left leg" Raina said, trying to lighten her mood.

"And that helps me how?, listen sweet cheeks, if you gonna survive here, you gotta toughen up a bit, there are many things out there that will make us all cry, but we gotta keep movin', understand?" She said as she sat up a bit now, meaning it helped her a bit to know that she wasn't alone with her struggle, it made Raina feel a bit better with herself also.

"By the way, the names Jade, yours?" Jade said extending her to Raina.

"Um...Raina, nice you meet Jade" Raina said accepting her hand shake.

" _I can tell that's shes very independent, kind of like me, I think I like that about her the most, but it's also nice that we also meet neutral ground."_ Raina said with a small smirk.

The subtle atmosphere was then interrupted when the black tarp was parted in back of the cart, there was a man standing there telling them that they where there.

One by one, they jumped down from the cart, they had arrived outside the army base where they stood in a line getting their cabins and numbers.

Raina looked around at the facility. There was a gate leading inside the base with a guard at the front. Then a woman started walking toward then.

She had on a traditional Ninjutsu outfit and a stern look on her face, she had her hair back in a single top knot style, and a weapon belt.

She then stood straight in front of the women that where in line, she turned her head to see who was around, her expression though, didn't change...

"Today ladies, is your first, and maybe for some of you, your last day in the army. You shall refer to me as your Captain, any question you are asked by a sergeant are to be answer with Yes Ma'am, yes Sir, yes Captain, is that clear!" She yelled to the group.

"Yes Captain!" they responded in unison

The captain then looked at one person who didn't respond, she then walked over to the woman with a scowl in her eyes.

The women had a carmel like skin colour and dark brown hair that was in one long braid. The women put her hands up to her mouth and was obviously intimidated by the captain.

"I believe I said, does everybody understand miss!" Said the captain with her teeth clenched together, with didn't help the women's nervousness at all.

"C'mon Raja just answer the fucking question" Jade whispered to herself still looking out in front of her. Raina could understand Raja's intimation, Raina herself admitted to being a little nervous, but she knew that was the last thing she needed to be, especially here.

Eventually, Raja did let out an answer the best she could...

"I apologise captain for you not being able to hear me" Raja squeaked out with a whisper.

The captain expression still didn't change, the captain turned around and walked a few steps, then took out a jack knife and did a swift side kick, Knocking Raja to the ground. Then she pressed the knife against Raja's neck...

"I'm afraid miss that your going to have to speak up, but if you can't ma'am, then why are you here!" The captain said to Raja with the knife up against her throat.

Raja's eyes were now very wide with tears down her face...

"Yes Captain!" she said in a much higher tone.

Then the captain released the knife from her neck and went back in position. Raina was very disgusted by the act, it reminded her of the men that captured Kenya up against the tree, but she thought about why the captain did what she did, to make the women stronger and listen when instructed.

"Let that be a lesson to any of you who don't follow instructions the first time! and there are several punishments far worse. Now, you will be assigned your cabins you will sleep in, you will wake up at sunrise and be out front in the courtyard when the sun is just over that tree for roll call. Anyone who is late will not be served food, but will have to forge for themselves, is that understood!" the captain said as she pointed to the oak that was located inside the gates.

"Yes Captain!" they all said in unison, even Raja.

"You are dismissed, now head over to the guard at the gate" she said in a normal tone.

They walk up to the gate where the guard had what seemed like a red paint, and each time someone passed by, they where given a number and a red band on their wrists, from there, they headed inside the base to the women's units.

As Raina walked in a line toward the units, she passed by the men's camp. Some of the men looked at the women as if they were nothing more than sex objects (which made Raina's stomach churn in the pit of her stomach), but some of the men bow in respect to some of the women coming in, as if they also knew that they were brave for their service just as they are, but there where also laughing and joking around at some of them as they passed by...

" _Huh, father was right, some men are more respectful that others, I hope Kindoji doesn't pick up any of these habits while he's on the seas"_ Raina thought to herself cautiously.

"Hey look, it's a cripple!" one of the men said passing by, the other men laughed along with him.

Raina wasn't amused nor offended, it just upset her that that's all they saw in her, even though this isn't the first she had been called that.

"Never seen a group of men act so, immature like that!" Raina said to herself aloud.

Had heard what Raina said, and got a little laugh out of it...

"Heh, those bitches are probably drunk anyway, don't pay any attention to them" Jade said with a bit of a chuckle.

Raina knew Jade was correct, which made Raina have a laugh too.

They continued to walk on, Raina had reached the places they would be sleeping in. Like the captain had said, there was a courtyard ( basically just an open area with a dirt group), the places they would stay in were nothing much, it was a wooden cabin like shack with a basic sliding door, and on the top of the door where the numbers of which they where given (e.g. 1-5 or 7-12 in several languages that the people learned to count in).

Raina walked inside her cabin, it had 4 straw beds and an oil lantern to provide them with light. Then Raina unpacked her things, she had brought her bo staff, the ladybug necklace that Kindoji had gotten her, and the sword. Raina Todd the sword out of the weapon placing and hide it under some of the straw that made up the bed, just in case.

" _You know you dont have to do that Raina, if you want me to, I'll protect it for you while your not here"_ Ashi said to Raina speaking to her inside of her mind.

Raina smiled a bit _"I know, thanks, but I just don't want it to get destroyed or -"_

 _"I promise Raina, it won't get stolen, that sword is more powerful than you think"_ Ashi said as she cut Raina off a bit.

"Well I guess your right, but just In case" Raina said as she still put it back under the straw.

"Thanks mother" Raina whispered to herself, she knew Ashi could hear her.

"Who are you talking to?" Jade asked as she slid the door closed.

Raina didn't know exactly how to explain it to Jade, she didn't know if she believed in spirits or ghosts.

"Well...I was...talking to my mother, well, not my biological one, but my adoptive mother, you know." Raina said, she didn't want make Jade think that she was demented or insane.

Jade surprisingly understood her situation...

"Hey, it's alright, I mean, I still talk to my mother sometimes, she died in a fire when I was only eight, and that's how I when blind. But, you know, a mother is a mother, as long as they treat you right" Jade said as she took something out of her weapons belt, it was a dagger.

"Here catch" Jade said throwing it to Raina, she caught it. Raina didn't know what that had to do with Jade's mother.

"On the handle, it has here name on it, could you, you know, read it for me?"

Raina looked down at its handle, ingraved in the wood was a name carved in japenese characters.

"Yun" Raina said as she squinted a little to see it.

"Good, now throw it back to me" Jade said with her arms out with her eyes closed.

Raina threw it back at to her, Jade listened for the sound of it moving though the air. She then caught it with her right hand without a scratch.

"Wow, your hearing is excellent if you could hear that" Raina said with her eyes wide in amazement.

Jade smirked a bit "Nothing special, I had to teach myself to see with my ears just so I could fend for myself, if that makes any sense" Jade said sarcasticly.

"But, since your so curious and like to ask questions, where did you come from?" Jade asked curiously as she sharpened her dagger with a piece of wood.

Raina then explained that she was adopted by Jack because she was abandoned in the woods at a very young age, and how she was raised to become a warrior to protect her people because Jack and her grandparents saw her potential. She also explained how she lost her leg through a deadly fever and the trials that followed, not to mention that she was also of mixed heritage, so she doesn't know exactly what her parents **look** like. When she had finished, Jade was in disbelief of her story...

"So, you mean to tell me that your are Prince Hiroto adopted daughter, the same Prince Hiroto that defeated Aku and all humanity?" Jade said said with a surprised tone in her voice.

"Yes" Raina responded with certainty. Then there was a brief silence in the room...

"Alright, prove it, no offense, but I don't like being lied to, if you understand" Jade said as she had her ears up ready to listen.

Raina didn't have much to prove her story with, but then she looked down at her father's sword.

" _Well, it's worth a try"_ Raina thought to herself nervously.

She then got the sword from beneath her straw bed, it was still covered up in its sword placing. She held it in her lap to take it out. She was about to take it out when another person came In...It was Raja.

Jade's attention was then focused on the door where Raja had just walked in...

Raja loomed around in the cabin. She saw Raina with her sword In her lap and Jade as she sharpened her dagger...

"Raja!, I knew I recognised those footsteps, C'mon in, the women on the right is named Raina" Jade said enthusiastically as pointed to the right side of the room.

Raja gave a bow in respect in respond, Raina waved at her with a smile, Raja smiled back.

"Sorry about that, Raja doesn't talk that much, why?, who the hell knows, but me and Raja have been good friends ever since I started warrior school, but don't get confused by that silent nature, because I've witnessed Raja kick some ass at times!, haven't you!" Jade said trying to introduce Raja a little better to Raina.

Raja just nodded her head with a small chuckle.

"So, where do you come from Raja?" Raina asked in a polite tone.

"Um, you may or may not have hear of it, but I come from Arabia" Raja said in a light whisper like talk.

"Yes, I've heard of it, my father when there on one of his travels to train to defeat aku" Raina said with a voice of reassurance.

"Speaking of Raja, are you okay from. that incident that happened earlier?, I understand how you can get shook up sometimes" Jade said with a tone of concern.

Raja nodded her head, Raina told Jade that Raja said yes, Jade smiled.

"Alright, now back to you!, Raja, does Raina have a sword in her hand, or lap?" Jade said questioning Raja.

Raja looked at at the sword that Raina had in her lap, her expression quickly changed to a subtle shock, she knew what that sword was for...

"I thought it was but a legend when my father told me, but it's true" She said staring at the sword with a soft whisper talk as usual.

"So, it's the real thing Raja?" Jade questioned curiously.

"Well, well, you lucky bastard, no offense of course" Jade said as she smirked with her arms crossed.

Raina stared at the sword once more, then she put it back in its placing and placed it back under her straw bed.

The sun was starting to set, it had been a long day for Raina, first day in the army and she had already made a few comrades. Then, a Ram's horn blew, it was time for their dinner

"Finally they wanna fucking feed us!" Jade said as she jumped from her bed with a wave of anticipation to eat, Raja followed along with her, But before she did, she looked back at Raina, who was still sitting on her bed, Raina saw Raja's expression and gave a mellow response...

"You go on, I'll catch up, how the captain doesn't have me in punishment for being late" Raina said joking around a bit giving Raja a bit of a smile, then she left out the room.

Raina looked around the room seeing that she was alone, she then pulled out her ladybug necklace that Kindoji had given her, looking apon it with a smile...

" _First day was pretty okay mother, make sure you let father that I'm okay for now"_ She thought as she put the necklace in her pocket as she stood up.

She then started for the door, but then glanced back for a brief second to see Ashi give a warm smile cross legged on the floor as she waved to Raina. Raina smiles, then leaves out the door.

Ashi's smile faded into a worried on. She looked to her side at Jack's sword under Raina's bed...

" _I just hope her mind is ready, in due time to find out about her mother"_ Ashi thought with a bit of concern.


	13. Just my imagination?

**_Authors Note_**

 _Hmm, Out main character challenging her inner demons, interesting. This will cover elements that may reference some heavy stuff guys/gals so, you have been warned_! (Nothing to explicit, but if you catch the heavy reference then you know what I'm talking about).

 **The following chapter is rated "M" for Language, violence, and some immoral themes...**

 ** _Inside a dream..._**

 _Raina trudged through the vacant desert , she yearned for some water as she was feeling very light headed and dreary. As she searched, the sun beamed on her relentlessly, boiling her skin alive as the sunburns increased in pain with every move she'd move._

 _Raina then felt a tug on her leg, a very harsh jerk from chain shekels that pulled her to the heated sand. Raina struggled as she pulled against the opposing force, but it was no use, she was too weak from dehydration._

 _She then was pulled into a thick mist of_ _fog, and the sun almost seemed to_ _disappear as she enter into it. She was pulled even further with a few hard jerks in between, until she bumped into a wooden pole._

 _Raina was startled and sat straight up. She looked behind her to see the pole herself, but instead of being barren, someone was on it. Raina stood up to see that this was no ordinary pole, but a hanging pole._

 _Raina tried to ran back from it, but the chain was pulling her closer to it. Then the shadowy silhouette with piercing white eyes appears with the end of the chain in its hands._

 _The figure then pointed up to the top of the pole with a malice smile..._

 _"Your next!" the creature said with a malicious laugh in its voice..._

Raina!" The captain said as she called Raina's name.

Raina awoke from the daydream she had with the captains voice as she stood in line for daily role call...

"Here Captain!" Raina exclaimed, trying to make it seem like she wasn't distracted. Fortunately, the captain didn't notice anything and moved on to the next person.

" _What is wrong with me?, I've been having these demented visions lately and I don't know where they are coming from. Mother may know about it, I'll ask her when it's time to go to the cabins at night"_ Raina thought to herself as she placed her hand on her head.

The captain finished off the daily role, she then told them it was time for their daily running drills, and anyone who doesn't finish won't receive their morning meal.

"Just what I needed, something to fuck up my insides before I eat, know what I'm saying Raina" Jade grumbled as the group started their course around unit.

But Raina couldn't answer, she was too caught up in trying to figure out her vision...

" _I don't understand, why was I dragged to a hanging pole?, and why was it telling me that I'm next? Could it be linked to something that I've done or will do?"_ Raina thought as she ran at a steady pace with her group.

As Raina ran thought, she had another vision that flashed before her eyes...

 _Raina was standing dead still in a thunderstorm looking around her, but she couldn't see anything, her surroundings where clouded, as if she was surrounded by fog._

 _Then a shadow-like creature ran swiftly_

 _in the corner of Raina's eye. Raina cautiously took out her father's magic sword. She then narrowed her eyes as she looked around for any suspicious behavior. She saw another swift blur coming from another shadow-like creature. Raina held the sword out in front of her..._

 _"Tick-tock"_ _A familiar voice said. Raina turned her head to see the shadowy figure with piercing white eyes as it tapped it's wrist._

 _"You'd better get running Raina, or die trying!"_ _the shadowy figure said with a_ _malice chuckle_.

 _The figure then held out it's arm, releasing a pack of demonic wolf to kill Raina._

 _Raina moved into action using her sword, fought off some of them, turning them into nothing more than a pile of ash. But for every one wolf Raina killed, five more were realised by the shadowy figure._

 _They where overwhelming her as she continued to fight them. One of them managed to get a hold of Raina's other leg and bite into her flesh. Raina quickly kicked it away from her, but the area where the wolf had bitten her had turned pure black, so where the other areas where she had been bitten._

 _The infected area soon began to spread onto other parts. Raina though, still fighting off the demon wolf, tried scraping it off, but was no use. The wolves then started to over take Raina as the black matter spread some more. Raina could only scream in agony as the wolves attacked her..._

Raina then woke up from the vision when she ran into a nearby tree. She shook her head then looked around. She was back at the army unit, still on the trail that she was supposed to be running.

The captain then saw Raina on the ground and demanded an explanation...

"I was distracted captain, I promise that it won't happen again" Raina said, but in the back of her mind, she knew that won't be the last time that would happen.

The captain accepts the explanation, then the Ram horn blows, the morning drill was over and it was time for their morning meal. As Raina walked though, her comrades looked apon her with a bit of concern.

 ** _A few hours later..._**

The army unit had a special practice area for any soldiers who wanted a little extra practice or wanted to improve their skills. Raina needed a bit of practice with her punching skills, so she'd figure she'd go by there during their break time during the day.

Raina looked around at facility, it was set up in a similar way of a dojo, which reminded Raina of when her and Jack would practice with her when she wasn't in warrior school.

There were some wooden targets for throwing daggers, a martial arts area for those who wanted to practice their fighting skills, and a straw punching bag that was held from the roof with a metal chain.

Raina went over to the area near the bag, but then she heard a voice coming from behind it. In caution, Raina held her sword tightly...

"I thought you could use someone to practice with" Raja said as she came from behind the punching bag speaking in her normal quiet like voice.

Raina's nerves calmed as she saw Raja instead of the shadowy figure that appears in her visions.

"Oh...thank you, I could use someone to help me once in a while by the way, where's Jade?"

Raja pointed over to Jade, who was over at the target practice with a few blades in her hands. She threw one of them at the wall with intense precision, but missed the center by a few inches...

"Did it make it to the center Raja?" Jade said as she went to go take it out of the target.

"You where very close, keep trying" Raja said, trying to add a bit of support to Jade's practice.

"Son of a Bitch!, dagger you will make it today!" Jade said in a fustration, Raina and Raja couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Jade's reaction.

"So Raina, what do you need help with?" Raja asked as she moved to the side of Raina.

"I'm trying to teach myself how to punch when your opponent tries to dodge your attack, what would I do?" Raina asked as she demonstrated how she punched bag a little.

Raja observed Raina's technique and her ways of punching, then came down with what she needed to do...

"Ahhh, I see your issue, your punching directly forward, sometimes in order to confuse your opponent, cross your punches, so when they try to dodge, they may still get a hit or two" Raja said as she demonstrated the cross punch technique to Raina. To Raina's surprise, Raja could get multiple punches in a short amount of time and still managed to hit the back very well, even when it moved.

"Now, you try it" Raja said as she stepped to the side to watch.

Raina followed the steps Raja instructed her to do as she crossed her punches slowly, then she began to pick up a bit of speed, but with little success as she had hit her arms a few times.

But when Raina least expected it, she was in the mist of another vision...

 _Raina was in a clear fogged up area with little light, but instead of standing, she was on the ground, and her right eye was sore._

 _"Your fortunate you woke up before those beasts could finish you!"_ _The shadowy figure with piercing white eyes said as it kicked Raina in the abdomen._

 _Raina was fed up with the creature, and took out her sword with a swift whack. It bruised it's arm, but quickly regenerated as it's dark matter put itself back together._

 _The figure then extended it's arm and managed to grasp Raina by her neck and pull her closer to it. Then it brings Raina up close to its face..._

 _"I'll give you Five days, five days is all, after that, it's me and you! But I will leave you hints on what is to come, but I wouldn't want to spoil it for you would I!" The figure said as it let out another malicious laugh as its grip tightened around Raina's neck._

 _Raina then kicked the creature, and it let go of her. The creature then charges toward Raina, but Raina ran back to it trying to punch it only to be taken back to reality..._

Raina awoke from the vision to find everyone in shock, Raina wondered what all the confusion was about as she looked around the room, Then she figured out why. Raina had punched the

bag so hard, that I fell of the chain as she hit it and it knocked into the wall with a couple of debris coming from the roof.

"Damn Raja, Your are one good motherfucking teacher, Good job to you too Raina" Jade said complementing them both.

But Raina didn't here the complement, because she had already left the area...

 ** _Middle of the night..._**

It was around midnight, all the other women in Raina's unit were sound asleep or in their cabins getting ready to do so, all except for Raina, who outright refused to sleep because of the visions she had been having.

So, to help herself, she sat cross legged on the porch area in the front of her cabin, she was meditating like her father told her too in case she was uneasy or afraid...

" _Five day *breathes in* , I must prepare myself, I don't know what to expect or what to do, but as long as I have this sword, I should be okay *breathes out*"_ _"I've tried asking mother for help, but she hasn't appeared or shown up in any sense, but I need her now, I don't know what this is?, or what this means?, I just need an answer!, please!"_ Raina pleaded in the back of her mind.

" ** _You foolish thing!, your 'smart'!, why can't you figure it out on your own!"_** A voice said in a sarcastic tone taunting Raina a bit.

" _What?, what are you, your not mother, you sound like me, but that's not something I would say!"_ Raina asked a bit confused.

" ** _Oh, that's right, we never talked before_ _like this, I wonder why!"_**

 _"Whatever you are, leave me alone!, I gotta find out what I need to d-"_

 _" **What makes you think you can defeat it !?, your no Samurai like your father, you may be a Ronin though, but your too stupid to even go there are we?, Or do you even want to know where you real father has done or did to yo-**_ "

"ENOUGH OF YOU!" Raina said as she yelled out loud this time. Raina then looked around to see if she woke anyone...it appeared not to.

" ** _You imbecile!, I'm trying to help you!, you lose!, theirs nothing we can do about it!"_** the voice said as it kept ranting on.

But Raina ignored it, at least for now though. Her breaking point she felt was near, and if she broke, it could mean huge trouble for her when she faced up against the shadowy figure in her visions.

In agony, Raina placed her hands on her face and wailed for a bit of relief inside her mind and soul...

 **Back in the spirit world though, Ashi watched Raina's pain. She looked apon Raina with the grief only a mother cod feel, she couldn't intervene in the situation because she wasn't allowed to. And for the first time in many, many years...Ashi had cried tears of pain of her her daughter...**

 ** _Authors Note..._**

 _Ouch!, that's gotta be painful, you can see why this took me a while to write. If you caught some of those heavy references in there, then you know why this is rated "M", and for those who don't, your gonna have to think about it, because if I revealed to much about it, it would spoil what is planned to come._ _But anyway, thx for reading, and the next for chapters will be a two parter, so be on the look out for it soon! ; )_


	14. Sanguis effusus est sanguis ruber

**_Authors Note_**

 _Ohh no, another two parter and it's rated "M". Okay, this chapter is crucial toward the story and where it will help our main character, but like always, I won't spoil it for you guys/gals and I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, and the tittle is in Latin, tell me in the comments if you know what it means or translate it..._

 **The following chapter is Rated "M" for Language, heavy gore and violence and dramatic scenes...**

 ** _Onto part One..._**

The captain was always the last one to go to bed in the army unit. It was her job to check on the warriors and soldiers underneath her to see if they were in their cabins and their lanterns were out.

She'd just finished the last cabin inspection and was heading back to her captain quarters, that is until she heard a faint shriek. She looked up and the moonlit sky to see a bird, but it was no ordinary bird, it was a white owl with a scroll in its talents

It was circling around the moon in the sky right above her. She then put her hands near her mouth to let out a whistle, letting the bird know to come down and give her the item.

The owl flew down over to where the captain was and gently flew down to her out stretched arm. The captain then pulled the scroll out from the owls talent. The note was addressed to her as it had her last name on it in a unorthodox writing (as if the person writing it was in a hurry. The captain then let the bird fly away as she headed into her cabin.

When she got inside, she lit the oil lantern and opened the scroll to see an urgent message...

 ** _The note reads..._**

 _To Captain Zhao Lzo_ _(Male captain) and Captain_ _Shia Ming (Female captain)..._

 _Our village has been invaded by a gang of rebellious tyrants who call themselves "the Aku loyalists". They have gotten pass our protective guards at the city gates and now raiding our village._

 _It doesn't matter which one of you get this message, but as the leader of the protection Daimyto, I'm asking you for your help, please assist us in defeating them_

 _With Sincerity, Daimyto Yin_.

After the Captain had read the message, she immediately ran outside her cabin and notified her warriors and soldiers and woke them up, for they were needed in their first defense and protecting the innocent.

 ** _Inside Raina's cabin..._**

Raina had still been up when she had heard the Captain's wake up, it was still the middle of the night, so she was a bit confused

She stood up and got her Bo staff, sword and a few other weapons she had made in her spare time.

By this time, the other two that were in her cabin, Jade and Raja, were woken up to. Raja got up without a single word, Jade grudgingly got up and got her materials, upset that her sleep was disturbed.

"Ohh great, what the fuck does she want now!" Jade said in a agitated yet tired tone.

"Must be important, she's never woken us up in the middle of the night like this" Raina said as she headed out the sliding door to the courtyard where they head in the mornings for roll call and morning drills, Raja and Jade right behind her.

When they arrived there, the captain was in a no non-sense stance. She held out the scroll and read it aloud to the warriors and soldiers, most were in shock and their ears were open to listen

"This in serious, we have to leave out right now in order to prevent another invasion. When we get there, I will assign you to groups based on who you your cabined with, you will scout out and help any injured or weak civilians, is that understood" The captain said as she had her arm out to the direction they would have to leave out the base.

"Yes Captain" they all said in unison.

Then, with the point of her arm, they marched out into the night.

While they marched out though, the captain had to take the message to the captain of the male warriors and soldiers.

When the Captain got to the male unit, the male captain was outside waiting for her message. He had short black hair and blue eyes with a scar across the right arm.

The captain held out the scroll to him, but he didn't take it, he scowled his eyes and bowed his head...

"I already know about the message, but you already know that my ties with Daimyto Yin is not very well, but I'm sure your warriors are capable of handling the situation" Captain Lzo said with a smug expression.

The captain felt a surge of anger over herself, not only did he undermine the warriors in her unit, but because of the relations with Daimyto Yin, he won't even help those who need him.

"I assure you, they will be there, hopefully more help than you!" The captain said as she toke the scroll away from Captain Lzo and walked to catch up with her soldiers.

But before she left, Captain Lzo had one more thing to say to The captain...

"Oh yes, Shi-"

"That's Captain Ming to you" She said as she stopped and turn hear head faintly.

Captain Lzo rolled his eyes with a smug smile...

"I believe that one of your troops, she has a missing leg, I need to see her when you get back"

The captain face was suspicious and dubious...

"Raina?, what do you need her for?" The captain said as she narrowed her eyes.

Captain Lzo turned around and took a cigar out of his pocket...

"Oh, I need to have a talk with her, as if we were Father and daughter" he said as he put the cigar in his mouth and lit it with a candle located near him on his cabin porch.

The captain looked with a face of discust...

"I'll be sure to let her know" She said as she turned back around and walked away.

As she walked toward her soldiers, she thought, she couldn't get Captain Lzo words out of her head...

" _Knowing that snake, I only fear the worst about what he said about that father and daughter stuff, feel sorry for the poor girl"_ The captain said as she looked back once more at Captain Lzo, then ran to catch up with her troops.

 ** _Back with the warriors..._**

It was about the time of the night when the moon was in the middle of the sky. They had stopped to get some rest by a nearby forrest clearing before getting and early start in the morning.

Most warriors were either preparing to rest or were up making a fire, Raina was one of those making a fire. Raina placed her hand against the fire's warmth thing about how she was going to handle her situation...

" ** _Oh, out of ideas are we, told you there's nothing we can do!"_** The voice said (which Raina believes is her own version of Mad Jack).

" _Shut it!, I told you to leave me be, why are you even concerned about this!"_ Raina questioned the voice.

" ** _Maybe I have an idea that could cause all this to go away from you, all you have to do is listen!"_**

 _No!, not from you!, my father warned me about your kind of "help", there is no honor in doing that!"_ Raina said as she continued to gaze into the fire.

As she gazed into the flames though, her face appeared, but it was more rabid and demon like...

" ** _What other choice do we have!, your dreams are mad!, your at your breaking point!, and a demon like figure that looks like it came straight from Hades is after us!, WHAT CAN WE DO!"_** the voice said as it yelled out through the flames.

Raina got a bowl of water she had made out of tree bark and poured the water over the fire, hoping that the voice would stop.

" _The answer is No!"_ Raina said to herself in her mind.

"Hey, why did the shitty fire go away, I needed it?" Jade asked as she woke up abruptly, Raina forgot that they were even there.

"Oh..um...the fire was spreading to some leaves and I didn't want it to spread" Raina lied

Jade could tell she was lying, she could hear Raina's heart rate was up again, faster than usual.

"Is there something wrong with you?, because if your heart rate goes any faster, you'll nothing more than a dead bitch!, no offense of course" Jade asked as she sat up waiting for an answer.

Raina knew she couldn't lie any longer, so she explained what's been going on to her, and how she didn't know what to do. When she got finished though, surprisingly, Jade understood...

"Damn, and I thought I had bad dreams but those are probably from the pits of hell itself, I understood why you wouldn't want to sleep, if I had dreams that were fucked up like that, I wouldn't even want to close my eyes!" Jade said with a sympathetic tone.

"So, is there anything I can do to help you with to stop this?" Jade asked in a tone as if she really cared.

"Afraid not, but, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to help me with this, I don't want that _thing_ coming after you too?" Raina asked as she looked toward Jade.

Jade smiled a bit "You thing your the only one who's had some fucked up dreams? I mean, being blind definitely has its disadvantages, where you have those dreams where your in a place you don't know about and someone tries to capture you without you being able to know who it is, kind of like yours, but a little less hell like, you know" Jade said as she looked up to the sky.

"But I keep on going because before that fire killed my mother, she told me to be brave, strong, and a badass motherfucker...well maybe not that, but you know what I mean right?" Jade said as she took the dagger out that had her mother's name on it.

Raina felt a bit relieved that she wasn't alone, and even though she never met her real mother, Ashi would always try to fill the void of a mother in her place. And even though she didn't come to Raina's help a night ago, she knew it was probably for her own good.

"Thanks, it's nice to know that someone doesn't think im crazy or anything" Raina said with a voice of graditude.

"Hey, I'm not saying your crazy at all, but if I had to rid of those things your seeing, I'd probably get some sleep" Jade said as she layed back down to sleep.

Raina thought now she needed to do the same, she piled up a few leaves and layed down for a rest, but before she did, she looked up at the moon to say a few words...

" _Look...um mother...I apologise for my reaction, I assumed that you would give me answers, which I admit now to being wrong, and for whatever reason it is that you could come, I thank you for helping me realize that sometimes it's better to become stronger than depend on someone else for once"_ Raina said looking up at the moon with a subtle smile, then lay and when to sleep, but this time, not distorted or demented visions.

 ** _The next day..._**

The unit was up with the Sun as they marched toward the village they were supposably headed to.

But for some reason while heading there, Raina had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, the kind that you only get when something bad was going to happen or occur, but she was uncertain.

When they arrived though, the feeling that Raina had was for a reason. As soon as they reached the opening gates, the guards that were supposed to be at the from were both shot with arrows in the chest and we're lying I

on the ground motionless...they were dead.

"Keep moving, and look for any civilians that are alive or injured, this won't be pretty" the captain said as they walked inside.

As soon as Raina walked inside though, the smell of ashes from a fire and blood filled her nose with a horrific smell, making her feel sick, and the sky was very cloudy from smoke and debris, covering the sun a bit.

" _What sort of Evil group is responsible for this horror?"_ Raina though to herself with her nose covered.

Just then Raina tripped over the body of a man with a large gash in his lower thigh, the man looked up at her with a tear running down his eye...

" _please..*cough*...help me"_ the man whispered out.

Raina kneel down to the man's side with a face of pain in herself, why who somebody do this to anyone.

"What do you need sir?" Raina said as she sat the man up by a nearby rock.

The man looked up at her with a face covered in ash and dust...

" _Water...I need water"_ He said as he gasped for air.

Raina called for one of the women in her group that have a cantine of water with them and brought it over to him to drink.

Raina walked on to help the others, as she walked though, she saw many debris and homes either burned to the group or with a few shards or pieces left to remain.

As Raina walked along some more, she could only image what a future under Aku would have been like, she'd hear stories from her father, but now that she's seen destruction first-hand, she could image how hard it must have been to see people hurt but not able to help them, the though itself hurt her deeply.

Raina then hears a faint shriek from what sounded like a little girl. Raina ran toward the direction of the sound, which was from around a building. She ran around it to see a horrific sight.

There was a man in a white mask with black eye holes over his face with a red Nininjutsu outfit on (like Raina's but hers was black) and his hand over the little girls mouth with a knife at her throat.

He stared at Raina with his weapon (switch blade) pointing out at her...

"Don't move, and nobody gets hurt you hear!" He demanded as he backed away from Raina a bit.

The little girl had tears running down her face as she cried, the man relatiated by slapping her in the face, making her fall on the ground motionless...

"I'll deal with you little cunt later!" He said as he pointed at the little girl. Then he started moving toward Raina now with his switch blade.

Raina's instinct was to take her father's sword, she held it out in front of her. He man in the mask stopped in his tracks, he put his switch blade back in his weapon placing and pulled out a sicle sword.

He ran toward Raina with it head on. Raina managed to duck down and avoid the hit. She then while still ducking hit a whack at his legs, putting a cut in his Ninjutsu outfit, causing him to fall back to the ground.

While the man in the mask was weak, Raina saw that the little girl was awake now, Raina did what she could to keep the man distracted in his weak state, bit first she had to get the girl away from the area.

"Little girl, Run!" Raina exclaimed, but the girl couldn't move, and when she tried, she would stumble back down to the ground.

" _Perhaps very weak from lack of food or water"_ Raina thought. But her thoughts were interupted when the man managed to kick Raina in the head, which made Raina very ditzy and her nose to bleed.

The man the went back to the girl and got her by the neck and held her near his chest...

"Let this be an offering to you Oh master, LONG LIVE AKU'S LOYALISTS!" The man exclaimed as he was about to slit the girls throat.

But Raina had enough of this man tormenting the innocent girl, she saw that the man had dropped his switch blades (meaning he had two of them in his weapon placings). She quickly got up and ran to grab them.

She had one in each hand and pointed them out toward the opposite of her near her sides. Since the man's back was toward Raina, he couldn't see what Raina's was about to do.

Raina held the blades out and ran toward him as fast as her artificial and right leg could take her. She ran at her top speed and aimed toward him and then...all you hear was a loud blood curdling shriek, then she put bit blades out of his back.

The man looked down to see that Raina managed to impale him in the chest, and he fell to the ground as blood started to seep out of him. But not only did Raina impale the man by stabbing him, but since the little girl was near his chest, it stabbed her right in the chest as well.

Raina's eyes widened in fright as she drops both of the blades. Her hands on her head, her whole body was shaking...she just killed the man and also the little girl.

By this time, Some of the other women in the unit had heard the ferocious scream and came to see what had happened.

"Lily?, lily?, where are you?" A women's voice yelled from the crowd.

A lady who looked in her early 30's ran out from the crowd and ran up to the dead bodies of the two, Raina was to paralyzed in fear to move.

The women looked at her now dead daughter whom Raina had killed. She tried to wake her up but it was no use, the girl was gone.

"This...this...man, he killed my daughter!, he killed my poor little girl!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face with her eyes clenched tight closed

Soon, Raina, realising what she had done, ran through the crowd of women in her unit and ran the opposite direction of the publicity.

She kept running and running and running with all her might, until she reached a wall at the edge of the village and got on her knees and slammed her fists up against them and cried out...

"I'VE SLAIN INNOCENT BLOOD!!!!!!" she yelled as banged her head against the wall, she kept doing it until she fell unconscious.

When Raina woke up, she was in a chair, but she was in chains on her wrists and legs and couldn't get out of the chair.

She looked up to see a female figure with a gavel in her hand, some other people sitting around her.

She looked at her side to see Ashi sitting besides holding her hand.

"Mother, could you explain what's going on?" Raina said, still shaking from the incident

Ashi just put on a face of nervousness...

" _I'm sorry for not being there for you, I can only come when its absolutely necessary, but Raina, your on trial by the gods"_ Ashi said as she continued to hold on to her daughter's hand, not knowing what may happen to her...

 ** _Authors Note_**

 _Well, there you go, a cliff hanger that will make you head hurt. Sorry this took a little longer, this is a crucial chapter, and I didn't want to rush it and it didn't come out the way I wanted. So, anyway guys, thx for reading, and stay tooned for what happens next._

 ** _Oh and P.S., tell me what the title on this chapter means in English in the comments as a bonus!_**


	15. Interfectorem de sanguine

**_Author's Note_**

 _Well, it's the moment you've probably wondered from the beginning, who is our main character's mother? Yes you guys/gals, we will find out once and for all who Raina's mother was and why Ashi was trying to hide it from her. But, like always, your gonna have to read it on your own. Hope you guys/gals enjoy, for this one is a rollercoaster of emotions..._

 ** _The following chapter is rated "M" dramatic scenes and graphic content..._**

Raina's face was covered up in her medium length brownish curly hair. She didn't want to let the god who was judging her to see it, she was too ashamed of herself in guilt to let it show.

As her head tilted down toward her lap, she wondered to herself what kind of judgement could the gods give her, after all, they were the ones that determined everything...

" _*sighs* Well, at least they didn't send me straight to Hades, they gave me a chance to a least explain my mistake that will plague my mind for eternity"_ Raina thought to herself, she was too depressed at the moment to even think of a way out of her situation.

" _Just, why? I was just trying to protect the little girl, I had no intentions of harming her in anyway, it was a mistake on my part, a very foolish one in fact"_ She continued to think, her mind was now being taken over by her guilt now.

Raina's thoughts were interupted as the courtroom stood up as the women figure banged her gavel, meaning it was time for the trial to begin.

The women-like god looked down to see Raina sitting down and chained to the chain by the wrists and legs...

" _Who did this to this poor child! I can tell she's been through a lot, I can feel her pain reeking from her soul. Please un-chain her!"_ The women deity said as she pointed to one of the guards.

One of the guards snapped their fingers, and instantly, Raina's chains dissappeard, but she still had her head lowered and her face hidden from the judge.

The judge was a bit confused, usually, when chains were removed from the person they were prosecuting against, it means that the person is innocent, so why was her head still hung low.

" _Raina, you are innocent, please, lift up your head and stand up, there is another reason why you are here"_ The women deity said said as she started to look with concern, a look that gods rarely gave to mortals.

Raina's heart skipped a beat, she couldn't believe what she heard, was she really innocent? and if so, why was she here in front of the judge?

Raina slowly but surely lifted her head up. Her face compared to most of the other demi-gods and spirits in the room, was very manged

Her face still had blood near her lip from where her nose was bleeding, she had bags under her eyes that could be seen from a mile way, and had slightly blood-shot eyes from the stress and tears she had shed. And, as you can imagine, the courtroom had all eyes an her, most in a empathic and sympathetic looks.

The women deity clears her throat, then continued...

" _Raina, I understand you have a lot of questions, but to make it more clear to you and Ashi, I will explain it to you, all I need to know is if I have your adoptive mother's approval"_ The judge said as she looked at Ashi, Raina did the same.

Ashi had her eyes clenched closed with her hand over her forehead, since she already knew what and who Raina's biological mother was. But she also realized that Raina is an adult now, and she hand to know eventually. She after a few moments of silent, gives the nod of approval to the judge.

The judge then snaps her fingers and then a portal appears in the middle of the room. Then two of the guards appear on each side. Then with the bang of the gavel by the judge, the portals entrance appears.

All anyone can hear is the soul of screams of horror and agony, but all you could see was a hades-likes fire. Then out of the portal itself is a gray chain. One of the guards picks up the chain and pulls it out of the portal.

Eventually, a women emerges, she had dark brown skin, brown eyes, and had braided hair. She had Raina's face and hands, but not her eyes (Raina's eyes still resembles Ashi's in shape, but not in color).

Raina was in intense shock, could it really be whom she'd wondered for many years her mother?

" _I-It...can't be! Why all of this? If it is her, what could she have done to go there?"_ Raina asked herself, she was utterly confused by the situation, was all that Raina had been told by her mother a lie?

She had shekels near her ankles and on her wrists. The portal then closes behind her and one of the guards snaps it's fingers and the chains disappear from where they were located.

The women then looks up at Raina, she stays silent. She glares at her daughter with an ashamed look.

"Hello daughter, my name is Khalil, I am your birth mother. I understand your confusion, but let me explain to you why this whole situation had to be done in order to prevent chaos" Raina's mother said. But she paused for a moment.

"If I may ask of you judge, is it okay if me, my daughter, and Ashi disscust this in private, it is very personal" Raina's mother asked to the judge.

The judge could could see why she asked that, so she allowed it, but there was something that had to be said first before they leave the courtroom...

" _I'll allow it, but first, I must say something to Raina first_ " The judge said as she looked at Raina.

Raina stepped forward before the judge, a little nervous about what she was about to be told...

" _Raina, we've also noticed that you have been having visions lately that are a potential threat to you, and your sword. You see Raina, those are not visions, those are the way the demon attacks you, throughout your mind."_

 _"And as prince Hiroto said, you must keep balance in order to avoid corruption, that includes your mind too. So here is why **you** are here, you are going to have to find inner strength before you go up against the demon itself, so we are suspending the sword from you at the moment to make sure that you have the situation in your mind under control, that includes those voices that keep trying to torment you, which is the personification of your frustration an anger that the demon has made to distract you from preparing yourself. Do you understand Raina" _ the judge said as she finished explaining.

Raina thought about it for a second, and when she did, everything that had been happening to her all made sense. The nightmares had been to make her mind weak, the voice was there to distract her, and the killing of the man was all to make her feel guilty and to make her lose hope. And if her mind couldn't handle those, then she had to do some soul searching to get her inner strength back from what the demon tried to take from her...

"I understand judge, and I am ready to take on the responsibility of finding peace within myself first. But, of you don't mind me asking, where did this demon come from in the first place?" Raina asked her respectively.

The judge actually smiled a bit at Raina's conclusion...

" _You are a very intelligent one and I am pleased to know that you understand. But perhaps that question can be better explained by your birth mother. Now that you have accepted the terms, I will send you to spirit world to do your soul searching, the sword shall be gone, but I am confident that you shall obtain it once more."_ The judge said as she banged her gavel, meaning that the trial was over.

"Thank you judge for your time, but I still have one question. Is the little girl that I accidentally murdered going to be okay?" Raina asked with a tone of sincerety.

The judge was a bit surprised that Raina still asked that question despite of all that had happened to her today, but the judge gave her an answer that would surely relief her of her guilt...

" _Raina, I am positive that the little girl is alright, I promise. Now, I will send you back to the spirit world to do your soul searching, and when you have achieved that, you will be sent back to earth to continue with your protection duties until it is time for you to defeat the demon in battle, and your birth mother will be with you to answer any of your questions and aid you in your journey, well, both your real and adoptive one, you are dismissed"_ The judge said finally concluding.

The judge then banged her gavel. Raina blinked for a second, but when her eyes were open again, she was in the spirit world in Ashi's home. Her birth mother and Ashi were both behind her.

"Now that I'm here, before I can do anything, I'm going to need some answers from both of you. So, which one of you wants to begin?" Raina said as she looked at both of them.

Ashi and Raina's mother both looked at each other for a couple of moments...

" _This may take a while Raina, so be patient"_ Ashi said as she was about to begin.

The three then sat down at a table. Raina's mother often looked at her with a observance

Raina's mother then began to speak...

" _Well, before I begin, I need to know where you want to begin with this?"_ Raina's mother asked.

" _As a matter a fact, yes. The message that you left by me when you left me in the woods, guessing by the situation, I'm positive you weren't sick_ " Raina asked respectively.

Raina's mother wasn't surprised by the question, but the answer she was about to give was a little unsettling with herself.

" _That is...partially true, I was mostly sick on the inside, a problem that I still have at the moment, if you understand what I am saying daughter"_ Raina's mother said with her head facing down a bit.

Ashi, trying to lighten the mood of the situation, suggests something that will make it more clear...

" _Um...why don't you start from the beginning, it may help out any confusion, In the meantime, I'll make some tea"_ Ashi said as she left the table.

" _Yes, that would be nice, thank you"_ Raina said.

The two were now alone, Raina was starting to become a little impatient...

" _What is she trying to hide?, it's like she's stalling, I mean, I understand, but it's not like I have much time to wait"_ Raina thought to herself.

After a few silent moments, Raina's mother began with the story...

" _It all started, when I was very young. It was like everything I did was wrong to my mother and father. The smallest mistake at what I did meant and instant beating."_

 _"My mother would often talk about how I would fail at everything I did, and even when I did succeed, she didn't even mention it, or perhaps could see it, and that was with pretty much everything. Training, education, the way I looked. She would often call me her disgrace, or her worst mistake. Once, my own father tried to disown me because I failed my warrior tests"_

 _"Then, Aku came into power. I was about sixteen year old when **it** first happened to me. I was working in the mines harvesting stones to build Aku another statue. One of the task masters had ordered me to go faster, but I was at my limit to how fast I could go."_

 _"He threatened to beat me if I didn't go faster. And it was at that point where I had broke, all of the things I'd ever been told, all the bearings I'd very had, my frustrations and anger took over me. So I got my pick-axe that was in my hand, and I whacked him with it, not just once, but seven times._

 _"When I finished, he was good and dead. For some reason, killing him made me relieved my anger I had at the people who did me wrong for so many years."_

 _"After that, one of the task masters saw how ruthless I was and promoted me to a task masters myself, and my habit began to grow from there."_

 _I didn't care how it was, even the slightest bit of anger or rebellion triggered the urge, the urge to kill. If one person messed up, I would kill the whole family, a symbol of how I felt angry at the world for the way it treated me"._

 _It had gotten so bad to the point that where blood was shed on a daily basis with me, and the weapon I used to harm the workers, had turned a permanent red color."_ Raina's mother said as she paused for a moment.

Raina was almost unwilling to hear the rest of the story, she now understood why her mother was sent to Hades by the gods, and why Ashi hidden it from her for years.

By this point, Ashi had come back with the tea and had just finished sitting back down. When she did thought, Khalil's face changed a bit, as if she were offended by something, but she didn't say anything and continued on...

" _This habit only got worse, when Aku's reign had ended, he was killed by Samurai I think. But shortly after, all of the task masters and those who supported Aku where then exiled from the land."_

 _"When I tried to go back to my mother for help, she cursed at me and said that I was dead to her. Not being able to control my anger and her, and tired of dealing with her abusive words and constant beatings. I got a hold of her, and choked her to death. Soon after, I knew if my father found me, he would surely kill me as well. So I ran far away from home, and that is where I met your father."_ Raina's mother paused, her face however, was anything but serene, her anger on her face could be seen and felt by both Raina and Ashi.

" _Mother, is everything alright?"_ Raina asked as she extended her hand toward Khalil's.

Khalil looked down at her daughter's hand, it looked like hers, but because of her heritage, she looked down at jerked her hand away, which deeply hurt Raina deeply on the inside...

" _No matter how much you look like me you will always be apart of HIM!"_ Raina's mother said in a voice of fury and anguish at the same time.

" _All this time, I've wanted to see what she was like. But I now realize that she is nothing like me!, she is a cold-blooded killer! and she used her own internal pain to kill innocent people!"_

 _She can't even say my own name! I don't even know what she did or how she had me, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER!"_ Raina thought as her pain echoed through her thoughts.

But on the outside, her hands shook as she grasped on to the tea cup she had I. her hand, her arms shook as her pulse increased and her blood pumped faster, leading to Ashi's concern.

" _Raina, calm down, she didn't mean it"_

 _"Shut up you bastard! I speak for myself, and that is not your daughter, she is mine!"_ Khalil said as she lashed out at Ashi, not wanting to take responsibility for her own words and mistakes.

Ashi wasn't afraid thought, for she had dealt with more words and threats than what Khalil had thrown at her...

" _How...just, how could you! Blaming others for your error will not solve anything, and she is just as much as my daughter as she is of yours!"_

"Also, I had an abusive mother, who was **_TEN_** times worst than yours! Open your eyes and let go of your hate for what is apart of her and what happened in your past!, please" Ashi said standing her ground and trying to reason with Khalil.

" _I DONT NEED YOUR SHIT DOWN MY THROAT!, DAMN YOU AND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE FOR MY DAUGHTER!"_ Khalil yelled as her anger took control, Ashi still thought, didn't budge by her words

In the mist of the argument, Raina's force on the tea cup was at its maximum. All you hear next was a shatter, pieces at over the table and flew throw the air, quieting the arguement between the two.

Raina stood up and walked over to Khalil, and all the rage she had inside of her, all the pain, had finally come out...

 _"You...you...Motherfucker! How dare you_ _say such...such HATEFUL things to her. If I remember correctly, when I needed guidance, she was a load more helpful than you while you settled your TEMPER BY KILLING THE INNOCENT. And I will never, **EVER** , be any part of you...you **COLD-BLOODED KILLER**! "_ Raina said as she let her anger out at Khalil.

Raina then walked outside, through the open field, and then out the sight of view as her hair flowed in the wind. Ashi tried to go after her, but if was not use, she couldn't get her back.

Ashi then fell on her knees and put her hands over her face with her head hung low...

" _Raina...im sorry...please...come back!"_ Ashi said as tears streamed down her face which she was no longer able to hide.

Outside in the open fields, not know where she was going, she felt the heart wrenching cries of Ashi calling out to her, but she kept moving forward with a heaving heart...

" _I apologise mother, but it's time to end this cycle...it's time to do some soul searching..._

 _ **Authors Note...**_

 _Wow, this chapter almost made me cry, and I wrote it! But in all seriousness, we are definitely treading in more mature territory from her on out, just so you know. At least we got one parent down, just one more to go._

 _Thx for being patient and reading, see you guys in the next chapter, and as always, leave a comment of you have any questions or concerns..._


	16. The Dragon Within

**_Authors Note_**

 _This is more of a chilled down chapter because it's not really anything to be concerned about, but it with have some dramatic elements and subjects that are for older readers. But I'm sure you'll be about to handle it, not as severe as the other chapters have been..._

 ** _The following chapter is rated M for Language and some suggestive themes..._**

 _Why are you so hatful?"_ Ashi asked to Khalil.

Khalil had become so out of hand with her anger, that Ashi had to tie her up with some rope to keep her from destroying her the place. Raina was still gone, and being it the spirit world, she could be anywhere by now.

Khalil just kept a resentful and aggressive face...

" _I don't have to say anything to you Bitch!, and I'm not the one who caused all of this, of you'd just let my rage pass, this wouldn't have happened!"_ Khalil said stubbornly.

Ashi placed her hand on her forehead, extremely fustrated by Khalil's behavior and insisting that she is right on what she did.

"* _sighs, Don't you understand!, she has been through trials and tribulations about her heritage! So when she received your resent from YOU!, her own MOTHER!, it really hurt her. She's been through **that** her whole life, and it's not even her fault!" _ Ashi said trying to explain to Khalil what she did that upset Raina once more.

Khalil was becoming inconsistent with her responses, Everytime she either insulted Ashi, cursed at her, or just flat out ignored her.

" _You don't understand why"_ Khalil.said with a depressed tone in her voice.

Ashi turned around with a confused look about Khalil's tone...

" _What did you say?"_ Ashi said asking Khalil to repeat herself.

" _You don't even understand do you!, I had her against my will!, I was forced to to **it** with her father, and he threatened and beat me up when I refused! So SHE is a product of what her father did to ME!" _Khalil said yelling.

Ashi then realized the very reason for Khalil's hate for Raina...she was molested, causing Khalil to get pregnant and to have her.

" _Khalil...I-Im...so sorry, I didn't know that... **that** happened to you, I understand your hurt. But why take it out on Raina?, it's not her fault" _Ashi said in a sympathetic tone.

Khalil didn't say anything back, she just still had a subtle lackadaisical express l, as if she didn't care what Ashi felt like or said.

" _Hmm, I wonder if I could get her to change in her additude somehow? Who would know how to solve a problem like **this**?" _ Ashi thought as she pondered it for a while. Then, it hit her, she then knew whom she could go to for some help.

She then started to walk to her room to reach them...

" _Where are you going Bitch?"_ Khalil said in an insulting manor.

" _I need to talk to a friend of mine who can help you"_ Ashi responded as she walk the hall.

" _I told you you little cunt, I Don't need anything from you!"_ Khalil said insulting Ashi once more, but got no response back...

 ** _Out in the spirit world..._**

Raina roamed around aimlessly, she hoped that some time alone would help her with her soul searching and I need peace...

" ** _What are you even searching for? You look like a lost ant hungry, starving, and ignorant!"_** The voice said to Raina inside her mind.

" _You have no power over me here, and I'm not going to get of track because of you, I've figured out your trickery!"_ Raina responded back, with no regard nor focus on what the voice said.

Raina was astonished by the scenery of that surrounded her. There were many beautiful trees and a few mountain ranges in the horizon.

The open grassy field then ended to reveal a thick and vibrant forest full of all kinds of creatures, and the most colorful leaves she'd ever seen with her own eyes...

" _My goodness, never seen trees like then anywhere on earth, must be for a reason"_ Raina thought as she picked up a red leaf of the ground.

But out of the corner of her eye, Raina saw something watching her from behind a tree, but strangely, when she turned to see whom it was, it wasn't there...

'Hmm _, must be one of the creatures that inhabit this thick forest"_ Raina thought as she continued walking.

Time passed and the moon began to arise. Raina had been walking through the forest for a while and wanted to take a rest.

She looked up at the vibrant full moon in the sky as it's moonlight leaked through the forest leaves and branches, she admired it for a while, but then something caught her attention as it landed on her nose...it was a firefly.

Raina had always admired firefly's, she then had a memory about a time when she was younger...

 ** _Flashback..._**

Raina was up late one night when she was seven years old. She had a nightmare about a monster chasing her and had just woken up from it with a startle, so now she was looking out apon her window, staring at the moon.

She then feels a little crawl on her right hand. She looked down to see a small glow coming from a tiny insect. Raina was a bit afraid at first, because she had never seen one of its kind before...

"Don't worry Raina, it's just a firefly" Jack said as he stood behind Raina with a warm grin.

"Firefly?" Raina said curiously

Jack then sat next to Raina as he put his arm around her shoulders...

"Don't worry, it means not harm to you, just because you are unfamiliar with something doesn't mean that you should be afraid of it, sometimes we must get to know them first" Jack said as the looked at the firefly for himself.

Raina then looked at the firefly herself, she put it close to her face. It then flew and landed on her nose, when Raina chuckled about a little...

 ** _Out of flashback..._**

Raina thought fondly of the memory as she stared at the firefly once more before she let it go free.

" _I do miss those days of innocence and discovery, but most of all, I miss father's wisdom and knowledge, something that I still hold onto and cherish to this day. I miss you father, I truly miss you in times like this"_ Raina said with a bit of a downtrodden expression.

She then continued to walk along until she got to a nearby stream. It ironically had mossy stepping stones coming out of the water, peaking out just enough for her to walk on them and cross the river, bit with an artificial leg, even simple tasks like this could easily become difficult.

She started with one leg out and got a firm grip on the first stone as she stepped on the first one, she is successful. She then continued this pattern until she got over to the stone in the middle of the stream, she the paused to look around again, for she had saw the same thing she saw in the corner of her eye earlier.

When she looked around though, she saw nothing, just like before. But while she was looking up though, she didn't see where she had her foot placed on the stone in front of her and she slipped and fell into the stream.

But instead of being upset, she looked down at the moon's reflecting on the crystal clear waters surface, she couldn't help but smile...

" _The moon up here is simply beautiful elegant and beautiful, or it could be just the water itself"_ Raina though as she was about to get up. But before she could even do so, a hand extended out to her.

Raina looked up to see a girl with a humble look apon her face with two braided pigtails in her hair...it was the little girl that Raina had accidentally killed.

At first, Raina thought it was a hallucination or dream, so she rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was really there, and sure enough, she was really there in front of her.

" _You fell down, so I came to help you up, you looked like you needed it, and you are very wet"_ The little girl said in an innocent, yet helpful tone as she chuckled a bit.

Raina's mind was swirling with emotions and was very confused...

" _Wait, if I'm correct, this is the same sweet little girl I killed, as in take you life away killed! B-But, she helps me out of the stream because I had fell? Ohh no, what if she doesn't know that I killed her? What if she doesn't know that she's dead?"_ Raina thought panicking a bit.

" _Umm, thank you...very much, you are a very sweet little girl. Does your name happens to be Lily?"_ Raina said as she across to the other side of the stream with the little girl behind her.

The little girl nodded her head eagerly.

" _Well, do you know who I am?"_ Raina ask, she was expecting a remorseful response, so she clenched her eyes closed a bit.

But to her surprise, the little girl laughed at Raina's facial expression an came up to her a gave her a hug...

" _Your face is very silly, and of course I know who **you** are, your the lady that saved my from the bad guy who was trying to hurt me" _ The little girl said as she laughed at Raina's surprised face (which was Raina eyes wide open and a frown).

Raina then felt another surge of guilt over her, not only did the little girls innocent prevent her from seeing that Raina herself had killed her, but she also thinks it's a good thing that she's dead.

Raina actually started to cry, not her regular _"tears down her face crying",_ but " _full out"_ crying, something she hadn't done since she was very young herself. The little girl sees this and goes to comfort Raina.

" _Don't cry, im sorry for laughing at you, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"_ The little girl said in a sorry tone, misunderstanding the source of Raina's sadness.

Raina then looks up to see the girls concern on her face for Raina, making her cry a bit more, also the little girls own guilt for Raina's sadness didn't help her either...

" _Please, you must understand, you didn't hurt my feelings. I'm crying because *sniffle, I-I accidently stabbed you and killed you while the man had you in his grasp"_ Raina said as she had her hands over her face, she didn't want to let the little girl see her face at he moment.

The little girls reaction was not hurt nor was it warm, but surprisingly, it was full of understanding. She then sat next to Raina...

" _Well, it was all an accident, and you were only trying to help me, I really thank you, please don't be sad, your too pretty to cry, I don't like it when people cry"_ the little girl said as she held out a piece of cloth for Raina to wipe her tears from her cheeks and hands.

Raina's heartache and pain was relieved for some reason. And she also realized something, if a four or five year old girl could forgive Raina for the deed she'd done, than eighteen years old Raina could surely forgive her mother for her acts as well.

" _Huh, this journey is helping me already"_ Raina thought to herself.

Raina then looked at the little girl, and gave a grateful look...

" _Thank you for your kindness Lily, it has really benefited me, thank you. I won't forget you, I really feel better thanks to you"_ Raina said as she thanked the little girl, the little girl smiled and gave innocent laugh walked back to the other side of the creek, but not before waving goodbye first. Raina gave a gentle wave and went her own way, knowing that she had made a new companion...

 ** _At the palace..._**

Ashi had just arrived in the outside balcony and just arrived in the room to deliver the message. Ashi then parted the door to see Jack up waiting for her, for he had known that she would come.

But there was one problem, Jack had no clothing on at the moment, well, at least on the upper half of him. So when Ashi came in, she immediately covered her eyes trying not to embarrass Jack, but it was already to late...

" _Jack...um...your...you know!"_ Ashi said with her hand covering her eyes still. Jack had almost forgotten when Ashi came into the room, he smirked a little...

"Oh, well, it seems that I'm underdressed, perhaps I'd better get something to put on" Jack said about to get up from the bed.

" _No!...I mean...you know...I don't want you to have to do that..and...you know..its just that I don't want you to have to do all that"_ Ashi said with her hand off her eyes staring at Jack with a slight blush I her cheeks.

Jack couldn't do anything be laugh...

"Well, i guess I don't need to get up then. So what is it that you need to tell me?" Jack said as he scratched his beard a bit.

Ashi then sat besides him and explained everything that had happened from from Raina's mind attacks up until now. When she gotten finished, Jack was even more concerned than Ashi herself...

"Yes indeed, this is quite serious. I've felt so.e sort of spirit within Raina attacking her, but I never knew it would lead up to this point. And her mother, I didn't want to know about her until Raina knew herself, but I guess I have no other choice now" Jack said with his head hung low about the whole situation.

" _And that's not even the worst of it, when Raina tricked to reach out to her and help her, she told her that she will always be a product of what she had to endure, and I think that's wrong what she did to Raina. So, what should I do?"_ Ashi said as she leaned on Jack's shoulder.

"Ashi, you must remember what kind of person you are dealing with here, she has not had positive influence in her life to guide her. She just needs time to learn, but it won't be easy, she has endured mental and physical pain, so she will not be quick to listen nor open up to what you say, for she may have been tricked that way before in the past." Jack said as he paused to think, but then he chuckled a bit, much to Ashi's confusion.

" _What?"_ Ashi asked trying to find out what was so amusing about the situation.

"I'm just thinking, this predicament sounds so familiar, but I cannot think of where it came from?" Jack said as gave Ashi a slight kiss on her cheek.

It was then that Ashi had realized that this predicament was alot like hers from when Jack had saved her from the beast that had swallowed her and Jack whole once in the future.

" _Ohh, I get it, just be patient and be willing to help her out even when she is blind to the truth, like you where for me"_ Ashi said in realization.

"Exactly" Jack said joking around a bit, which Ashi gave Jack a playful hit on his bare chest.

" _Well, I'd better get back now, I hope Raina is back by now, I hope she can also find forgiveness in her heart for her mother"_

I'm sure she will, she has a good heart, she just needs to find inner peace first. I love you" Jack said as he waved goodbye, and Ashi did the same as she blew away with the wind...

 ** _Back in the spirit world..._**

After exiting the thick forest of trees, Raina had made it to a mysterious mountain Range that was covered with clouds at the top, with a bridge in front of her to cross over the gaps that lay in between.

She was always a bit nervous about heights, so she took caution while crossing the bridge. The bridge was a rope bridge with planks to walk across to the other side.

She then cautiously walked apon the bridge. She did see a few holes where the planks had fallen through and left open spaces, making her nervous that she would fall. Suddenly, the bridge underneath her fell through because she had stood there to long. Raina soon found herself in a free fall...

 ** _Authors Note_**

 _Sorry I had to cut this chapter short, I really wanted to make it a full one parter, but with school work and my classes, it's just a big "IM TIRED". So I may not upload in a few days, because I have to register for class, and I have to that, but don't worry, I should be back in a week, just be patient and wait on this on._

 _Thx for understanding, and I'll see you guys/gals in the next chapter. Thx for reading!_

 ** _Oh, and P.S, the tittle of this chapter is a reference to the Bruce Lee movie "Enter the Dragon", Just a Easter egg for you guys/gals._**

 ** _Thx for the positive support also, and I hope you understand._**

 ** _Raybombe3 signing out :)_**


	17. A warrior's will ( Dragon Within pt 2)

**_Authors Note_**

 _Hey guys/gals, I'm back finally after 100 years with the other half of the story. I've come to realize that sometimes these messages that are in this story can benefit you all, so I'm glad you guys enjoy this as much as I do, I really enjoy it. This one will have some very important messages in it, so I hope you all enjoy ( feels good to be back!) ( and this chapter is very long for a reason).._.

 ** _The following chapter is rated "M" for dramatic scenes and immoral subjects..._**

Raina looked around frantically for something to grab onto as she was in a free fall from her fall from the bridge leading to the mountain.

Fortunately, she was near the mountains edge, so rocks that were out wedged and had branches on them she could grasp onto...

" _Well, of I don't grasp onto something, at least I can't die here, but I gotta find out how to get near the mountain ledge to grasp on to one of those twigs, then get back up to top were I was before"_ Raina thought as she continued to fall into a thick mist.

She then turned her head to her left and looked down to see a small, fragile branch to hang on to, the only is, she must get close enough to get to it.

" _Alright, got one chance, either this fails and I will continue to fall into this seemingly endless pit! or I somehow manage to find something to stop me from falling miraculously, but what are the possibilities of that? *sigh*"_ Raina thought

Raina then is close to where the fragile-looking twig was located. So she sort of leaned to the left to become very close to the rocky surface that was the edge of the mountain. But with any rocky surface, there is sure to be sharp edges of rock, and with Raina falling at the speed she was going, it would only lead to problems with trying to grab the twig that she was looking for and the right time to put her hand out.

Raina unfortunately put her hand out slightly before she reached the twig itself ever so quickly, and with the sharp edges on the rocks, it caused her hand to really feel pain. But since she was a spirit in he state that she was in, there were no cuts or bruises, but it did hurt immensely, not to mention as she hit her hand, it caused her to miss the twig she was supposed to grab.

" _Ouch!, well...I should have known better, especially with someone with my intelligence._ _Wait, why does this even hurt? I thought you couldn't get hurt here! Well, I'm on the one who makes the rules here, so I don't know how these sort of things work"_ Raina though to herself as she caressed her hand in pain.

She then closed her eyes for a second, longing to stop falling so she could continue her quest. But while she had her eyes closed, something truly miraculous happened.

Raina then felt a bit up lifted by a force, as if someone or something had stopped her from falling. She then opened her eyes to see not a person or object, but scales, they resembled some sort of reptile-like creature.

And these were not ordinary scales, but every scale had a different color, a very vibrant color to be exact. Raina then looked down to see that she was in fact, steadily going up.

" ** _Hang on"_** a very deep, but mellow voice commanded Raina as it picked up speed.

"Who, I mean, what are you?" Raina asked curiously as she grasped on to the creatures back as it commanded.

" ** _I'm the guardian of the mountain range of the spirit realm in a Dragon's body and the symbol of spiritual peace in this realm. I heard your cry for help inside you and came to your aid"_** the dragon said as it started to gain speed.

"So, your a dragon?, my father had always told me tales about dragons in his adventures in the future, but I've never believed that they were real" Raina said as she clenched on tighter.

" ** _Indeed Raina, I'm a dragon, for us guardians can take many forms, and this is just on of them"_** the dragon said and it flew up slowing with its gentle wing movement up and down.

"Incredible" Raina said complementing the dragon.

There was a few moments of silence as Raina saw the vivid scenery pass her by as she flew on the dragons back. After rising to a certain point, they were out of the fog and into the vibrant sunlight (around sunrise).

As they entered the beaming sun's rays, Raina looked down at her cheeks, the elaborate color reflected onto her tan skin...

" _This reminds me of my first lantern festival, and what happened shortly after..."_ Raina thought to herself sadly as she had a flashback...

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _Raina was just on the verge of her eight birthday (before her fever). Jack had surprised her by taking her to the annual lantern festival they have every year in honor of the death of Aku, and it lasted for 7 days._

 _There were many activities for the children that attended, some where for fun and some for friendly competition. But there was one that stood out to Raina the most out of all of the activists; the kite contest._

 _So Raina when up to Jack and asked him could she participate, and of course he said yes to her and went to the hut alone so he could sign Raina up where the names of the children where to be added to the list of those participating._

 _So when Raina got back to the palace, for the next few days, she when outside around the palace to collect material and fabric to make her kite with._

 _She'd work on it for many hours and sometimes even skip her mid-day meal to work on it (which her Jack's mother highly disapproved of). Sometimes Jack would even ask if she needed any help if she had any issues. But Raina (not even knowing it was like her biological mother), was very stubborn about it, and thought she didn't need any help, even though she did._

 _Jack though, recognized her stubborness, and told her something that would benefit her, even later on in her life..._

 _"Raina, I want you to understand, it's okay to ask for help if you need it, I understand that you are independent and I'm proud of you because of it, but don't let it blind you from those who are only trying to help you"_ _Jack said as he showed her how to tie a cross knot to make the cross frame for her kite._

 _Raina did appreciate the help, but it did make her feel a little weak for asking for help, but Jack saw this also and put his arm around her shoulders..._

 _"You are strong, you are powerful, you are full of potential, you are worth more than currency can buy, and don't let anyone convince you otherwise!, understand?" Jack said as he gave a warm fatherly smile._

 _Raina nodded her head as she repeated the method that Jack had taught her to do with the cross knot._

 _Finally, after about six days of hard work, Raina had finished her kite. It was in the shape of a butterfly and had multiple colors on each of its wings. Jack was very proud of her and so were her Jack's parents._

 _It was the last day of the lantern, and all the children on this day took their kites to the hut to give to woman who was in charge of the competition to make sure that all the kites get to fly and the winners are announced afterwards._

 _Jack and his parents always go on the last day of the festival, but this time they went to support Raina._

 _Raina went up to the hut to see a_ _women who was in charge keeping the kites for the time being. But when the women saw Raina, her expression turned very grimace and very resentful almost._

 _"Are you lost child?" The women asked Raina demandingly._

 _Raina was a bit confused with the women's reaction and just shook her head and handed her the kite._

 _Surprisingly, she took Raina's kite, but her expression was still the same as before. Raina then left the hut to tell Jack she gave it to the women, and all they had to do was wait until the_ _event_ _begin_

 _When the event begin thought, all the other kites that had been summited had flown, all except Raina's. Raina and Jack both noticed this and were very confused._

 _"Raina, did you take you kite to the women were I told you to?" Jack ask Raina._

 _"Yes...but there was something strange about the way that the women was acting while I was submitting it to her" Raina said with her hand behind her head._

 _Jack expression quickly changed, he hoped that he wasn't correct about why the women acted so strangely around Raina._

 _"Raina, this is very important, tell me how the women acted when you came up to the hut" Jack said in a stern voice._

 _Raina then explained everything, the women's look she gave Raina, the question she asked her, and how she took the kite._

 _When Raina had finished explaining though, to this day, Raina herself even as an adult, cannot describe the look on Jack's face with mere words. All she can describe as was "a mixed face of confusion, anger, and depression", but at the same time, Raina could feel all these emotions coming from him. And to this day, Raina has never felt that feeling from her father like that ever since._

 _Jack had told his parent to take Raina home while he went the other direction to have a conversation with the women, but even now, Raina never found out what exactly Jack said to the women that day..._

 ** _Out of the flashback..._**

The memory still deeply hurts Raina's heart, not because of just what the women did to herself, but the obvious pain it caused Jack to she that she would have to deal with this problem, a problem that should have been solved long ago.

" ** _I feel your heartache, and I understand that you've face this problem numerous times after that, but in order for you to face other problems, you have to move on from that day, despite the hate that others may show, overpower that hate with the love that you've been given by those who care about you._**

 ** _Use my scales as an example, even though they are in multiple colors and variations, it doesn't make me any less of a guardian nor a dragon and they don't define me."_** the dragon said as he finally reached the top of the mountain range to Raina's destination.

"Thank you very much for your kindness and helpful words, but it's very strange, because my mother had told me almost the exact same thing went I was younger, but now hearing it again, I know it's something I know I have to remember. I shall never forget you" Raina said as she got off the dragons back.

" ** _Just remember Raina, you've always had the power over your enemies, you just have to delve within yourself to find it, and the potential that others see and feel on you is no ordinary feeling. But you have what I call " The dragon within you". Best of fortune on your journey, I'm always here of you need me"_** The dragon said as it few off into the sky.

Raina look up in the sky as it flew away from her, she waved a solemn wave saying to herself in her mind...

" _The dragon within...I think my soul searching is almost over"_ Raina thought as she continued on.

 ** _Back at Ashi's place..._**

Ashi had just gotten back from talking with Jack about the situation with Khalil.

" _Well, Hopefully Karma doesn't come to bite me as hard as I think it will, but I now realize how hard it was to deal with me, and he never once cursed me out, only makes me miss him even more"_ Ashi though to herself slightly depressed.

She then goes to the main room to see that the ropes that Khalil had been tied up in had been cut somehow. She runs up to the area where the rope had been cut. She examined it to see that the cut she made was a clean cut...

" _She must have used some sort of weapon like a knife, otherwise, there would have been strands from if she had done something else. But she didn't have any knives nor weapons on her, so how could she have gotten one in the first place?"_ Ashi though as she analyzed rope and anything that surrounded it...there was no evidence to be found.

Ashi then walked outside to look for her anywhere she could think of. After a few minutes of searching for her, she finally found her outside in the open field, but what Khalil was about to do, was anything but okay.

Khalil apperently got ahold of on one Raina's weapons she had in her weapon placing. She had it close to her abdomen, but she stopped right at the moment when she head Ashi behind her...

" _It's the only option I have left, after all, if **my** daughter_ _, there's no other point of me being here, not to mention you consider me and animal since you decide to tie me up"_ Khalil said in a sarcastic manner.

" _Do you even hear yourself right now? Your Maybe if you see your daughter as more than a way out of were you came from, she wouldn't have ran off"_

 _"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO! I WAS DOOMED FROM THE START WHEN I HAD HER, SH-"_

 _"Her name is Raina first off! Second, I don't understand why doing **this** would be any better than at least trying to reconnect back with her, remember, she's deeply hurt also" _ Ashi said as she cut Khalil off.

This did help Khalil at all, in fact, it only fueled her suicidal thoughts. She then continued on with what she was about to do it, only to be stopped by Ashi as Khalil had the knife over her head.

" _I...won't let you do this...to yourself!"_ Ashi said as she struggled to pull knife away from her.

"Bitch!, get away from me before I have to HURT YOU!" Khalil said with her teeth clenched.

" _No!, you don't understand!, It won't work becau-"_

 _"THAT IT!, IM TIRED OF YOU!_ ALL I _EVER HEAR FROM YOU IS I NEED TO FIX MY PROBLEMS!, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, AND I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME!"_ Khalil said as she lashed out at Ashi.

Khalil then proceeded to try to stab Ashi with the knife in her hand. Ashi continued to dodge the attacks in the process.

" _Shut up!"_ Khalil said to herself as she continued to pursue Ashi relentlessly.

" _Has she gone mad? *dodges hit* Why is she talking to herself?"_ Ashi thought to herself as she continued to dodge Khalil's attacks

Eventually, Ashi couldn't dodge the attacks any longer and Khalil managed to pin her to the ground. Ashi, out of breath, heaved heavily as she looked up at Khalil...

" _Why, why are are you trying so hard to_

 _hurt me, you insult me relentlessly, you tell me not to help you when you obviously need it, and now your trying to kill me!, all I'm trying to do is to help you get better"_ Ashi said with her eyes closed as Khalil continued to pin her down.

Khalil didn't say a word as she raised knife she had in her hand in the air and clenched it tightly. Khalil almost had a sort ofdead eyed look, as if she were being controlled by something.

Khalil then with a quick swipe, aim for Ashi's chest and jabbed the knife right into her. But what Khalil didn't let Ashi finish saying to her was that it wasn't going to work if she trying to kill her or herself...because they were already dead. So instead, the knife went straight through her.

" _WHAT!"_ Khalil said with a angry shock.

Khalil then got the knife herself and then tried to jab it through her abdomen, but just as it did with Ashi, it went straight through her.

"No, no, no! This has got to work! * _falls to the ground on her knees with her hands over her face*_ I can't take this anymore!' Khalil said as she cried out in agony.

Then, for some reason, Ashi got huge deja vu. It reminded her of when Raina was outside her army cabin and had been agonized by these thoughts that kept coming at her, and then, it all clicked, and everything made sense now.

" _It all makes sense now! Apparently, when Khalil died, the same demon that had been attacking her has now passed on to Raina, and since Raina has no children, once she's gone, there will be no one left in the family tree._

 _But if it were to kill off Raina, then the demon will have no one else to feed of of and will have to find someone else. And the only other closest person to Raina besides me and Jack is...what's his name...Kindoji!, I think._

 _Oh no, if Raina doesn't defeat this thing once and for all, it could be passed on again to her daughter!, well, of she has any. This has to end now! But first, I've got to find her and warn her!"_ Ashi thought to herself as she came to go comfort Khalil.

Ashi walked over to see Khalil curled up on the ground with tears streaming down her face and her hand clenched to her chest.

She sees Ashi standing over her, but doesn't insult her nor show resent to her, instead, she just sits there silent and a quiet face...

" _It told ahold of me again, and this is how it happened in other times. And now, it's after...what's her name?"_ Khalil said as she looked up at Ashi while still lying on the ground.

 _"What?, no insults?"_ Ashi said a bit sarcasticly with a bit of humor in her voice.

Khalil showed an almost slight straight face...

" _Look, I'm sorry about all of that, and my behavior. But right now R-raina, maybe in deep trouble, the demon has left me for now, but I have a feeling it has attacked her more than once_. _But I'm sure you've already figured that out by now"_ Khalil said with her eyes pointed toward the ground.

" _Please, it's nice to your fault, I know what it's like to be controlled against your will, isn't there some way you are able to control yourself?"_ Ashi asked as she sat besides her.

Khalil let out a deep sigh...

" _I sold my sold to it when I joined the Aku's loyalists, so even if I tried, it's attached to me s-"_

 _"So it uses your pain and guilt against you so you can do it's bidding"_ Ashi said cutting Khalil of midway.

Khalil nodded her head with a frown onher face...

" _More of it uses my out of control emotions and enhances them in order to try to kill people, but since we're already dead, nothing can be done, unless..."_ Khalil said as she started to fade off into thought.

" _Unless what?"_ Ashi asked, pretending not to know what she was going to realise.

Khalil thought about it for a few moments, then, she widened her eyes and sat straight up and broke out in a cold sweat.

" _N-no, I-I won't let that happen! At least **our** daughter doesn't have any children, does she?" _ Khalil asked Ashi with her hands over her eyes.

Ashi gasped for a second, Did Khalil just say Raina was **both** of their daughters?

" _Jack was right, that's all she needed, someone to not give up and be patient with her. She's getting better"_ Ashi thought to herself with a slight smile on her face.

" _No, Raina doesn't have any children"_ Ashi responded to Khalil's question.

" _Good, but we've got to find her and defeat the demon before it tries to convince her to sell her soul to it also"_ Khalil said as she stop up, looking around for anything that could lead her to Raina

 _"I'll help you, and besides, Raina is too intelligent to fall for any of the demons tricks"_ Ashi said as she followed behind Khalil.

" _True, but since some of its essence is located in her from when it attacked her, it can use that to control her mind and maybe steal her soul in the process since she would be defenceless, like it did with my anger about the rape cause the demon to take over while I couldn't keep control over my anger, so it used that to hurt Raina she could get upset at **me** to make her run off " _ Khalil said as kept looking.

Khalil then suddenly looked at Ashi and notices something important...

" _Wait, your...your eyes, they look just like Raina's"_ Khalil said as she looked at Ashi's direction.

Ashi wasn't surprised, she'd heard this before multiple time before, but she never really found anything significant about it.

" _Yes, so are yours. But how does that have to do with anything with finding Raina?"_ Ashi ask, trying to figure out what her eyes had to do with anything.

 _"The eyes the windows to the soul. It's a technique I learned when I was apart of Aku's loyalist. The way it works is that_ _since you have some kind of bond with person, you can actually see what the person your bonded to throughout their eyes, but your eyes have to be the exact same shape and must have some sort_ _of supernatural connection...like...like...lik-"_

" _Being a cambrion! That's how my mother as able to tell where I and my sisters were! Since all of us were apart of aku, and mother drank the essence of Aku so it became apart of her also! "_ Ashi said to Khalil.

" _Exactly!, so can you connect with Raina and find her?"_ Khalil exclaimed.

" _No, because went My husband defeated Aku, his spirit had left me, so no. But why can you do it?"_ Ashi said to Khalil.

" _I was, but you just reminded me that I had the ability to do it, but see, I don't even know how to meditate to even Connect with her I don't know how to achieve inner peace, i've only done it a few times and they were used for evil, an-"_

 _Khalil!, I will help you, just calm down and I'll show you, my husband had to teach me this method also, and it's the only chance we have in finding Raina, and it may help you calm down."_ Ashi said trying to calm Khalil down.

Khalil was slightly embarrassed that she panicked about the situation, but eventually gained her composure and calmed down.

" _See, you **can** control yourself, you just have to have a bit of self-control on how to deal with them." _Ashi said to Khalil, trying to tell her that's the first step in getting better.

" _Your right. But we really need to find Raina, and quickly! So, um...where do I begin with this?"_ Khalil said waiting on Ashi's instructions.

" _Are you willing to listen?"_ Ashi ask her to make sure she wanted to do this.

Khalil nodded her head...

" _Alright then, let's begin_ " Ashi said as the process began...

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _I'm Back!, I'm back!, I'm finally back! everyone. I had some school mumbo-jumbo to take care of and I'm so excited to get back to this story._

 _I may not as update as often and the chapters maybe longer, but that's just so I can put more into the story without having to write so many chapters and all. This is also the longest chapter I've written to date! (almost 5k words, Dang!)._

 _ **P.M. me if you have any questions or concerns on anything, I wanna her what you guys/gals have to say about this story and all. And as always, thx sooooo very much for staying with me and being patient, more chapters on the way soon.**_

 _ **Peace Out!,**_

 _ **Raybombe3.**_


	18. Thy mothers keeper (The Dragon Within)

**_Authors Note_**

" _I've_ _come_ _with what you've been waiting for after all this time after days of Hiatus...But now, it's time for Raina to fight!..."_

 _"Press's the button to begin!" XD._

 _Season finale of Samurai Raina is activated! I know I've been gone for some time, but only because I'm a busy with school work, and hey; I wanna make A"s and B's so...I gotta study also._

 _But now that my work is done for now, I can finish off this season of this story, and boi, this one is a violent one (nothing different than season 2 in general : )_

 _But as always, Im really glad for all of you being patient and knowing how difficult it is with school and this story, but that's because of your support._ _So without further ado, let's get this **Season** (not series) finale over with...(super long, so enjoy...)_

 ** _The following chapter is rated "M" for immoral themes, heavy violence, sexual references, language, and references of cannibalism (yeah it's that bad)..._**

As Raina look up at the gray, steep, and rock wall that confronted her, she felt a little intimidated and full of angst. What lay ahead of here was the end of her soul searching journey and to get her father's sword back, but based on the feeling in the pit of her stomach, this was going to be anything but easy.

" _Well...this is it. I have to get this sword back, get back to mother so I can get back to earth. *sighs, I hope mother is okay. Well, both of them really; even though she wasn't really there for me growing up like she should, she probably needs time to mature and heal after all she went through to have me."_ Raina thought as she started to grip on the the gray coloured rocks and start to climb upwards...

 ** _Back at the open field..._**

"I don't this will work" Khalil said doubtfully.

Right now Khalil had a blindfold over her eyes so she won't be tempted to open them during the process, this was going to talk a lot of inner self control, which Khalil was still just starting to learn.

"I know this is all new to you, so it will take some time to get used to. Like I said, clear you mind and try to focus. Remember, stay calm, and if anything happens, tell me so we can solve this" Ashi said I a gentle voice, trying to make this work correctly.

Khalil understood, but that wasn't the reason why she didn't want to do it. She remembered something about the process that could become a problem...

"Look, it's not that I don't want to do this, I want to find her just as much as you do. It's just that in this process, various other things can happen then just seeing through a persons eyes" Khalil said, slowing caressing her wrists.

Ashi had never of this before, she had done this many times before and there were never any other things to happen.

"I don't understand, I've done this many times before and there were never any side effects."

Khalil moped a bit at what she was about to tell her, but it was what she had to do in order to save **_their_** daughter.

"Oh, how do I explain this. Well, when I stuck the deal with the demon, there were other things that came with it such as transferring memories..." Khalil said as she continues to caress her wrist, now near her veins.

"Are there any memories that you concerned could be transferred to Raina?"

"Many of those memories, no one, and I mean _NO ONE!_ should have to experience."Khalil said as she started to clench her eyes closed tightly with a bit of sweat ripping down her face.

"Let's just get this over with" Khalil said as she focused once again.

"Khalil, if you're uncomfortable, then you don't have to do this"

"Nonsense, ill be fine, in fact, I think I see sometime already" Khalil responded, trying not to panicked herself.

"Really?, are you sure?" Ashi said, relieved that they found something.

"Yes, I think she on some sort of rocky terrain" Khalil lied (even though she was ironically correct). What she really saw was a flashback from an event that had happened when she was still apart of Aku's loyalist...

 ** _In a flashback..._**

 _It was a full moon at the midnight hour. But tonight instead of the usual route of making sure that Aku's sacrifices was out over the fire, someone in the cult was on trial._

 _The leaders of the cult had their hooded black robes on along with the traditional white masks on their faces (the same ones that Ashi and her sisters had to where)._

 _They were in a circle around the boiling pot with a fire steadily going. The leader of the cult came from and center in the middle. The ceremonial music started to play. While the music played, the circle parted into two. And in between the opening, two members of the cult had one chain in each hand as they dragged out the person that would be on trial._

 _The person they pulled out into the was about twenty one years old and had long curly hair and dark coloured skin...it was Khalil herself (when she was much younger)._

 _When she was finally dragged in the center of the circle, the music stopped, and the leader of the cult raised his right hand and any charter or any interruptions were immediately shushed._

" _Akumi, aka Khalil, you are now on trial in violation of rule number 34 of the female log of Aku's loyalist in the third chapter." The leader said as she outstretched her right arm_

 _One of the cultists came out of the circle and had a scroll in its hand. The cultist slowly rolled the scroll out to reveal the sacred laws of the cult written in past members blood. Then the cultist read rule number 34..._

 _"Stated here, written in our past elders blood, that no women must get impregnated by sexual encounter of any kind. And if she does, she may have a pardon, only if she gives the child to Aku as a living sacrifice!" The cultist said he closed up the scroll and walked back to his vacant spot in the circle._

 _The cultist then put her right arm down and walked up to Khalil, who's eyes had bags under her eyes, had sweat covering her forehead, and crimson trails coming from_ _her back (meaning she had just been beaten)._

 _The leader of the cult got her staff and put it near Khalil's chin..._

" _Akumi, I've treated you as if you were my own offspring! I saw your unique ability to kill as Aku had given you, helped you become stronger more ruthless than anyone I've ever come across, and I made you the leader of the female sector, and this is how you repay me!"_ _The leader said as she pounded her staff on the ground._

 _"Explain yourself now, or we will have to kill you!" The cultist said as she held he staff near Khalil's throat now._

 _"Let me go, I've been set up! One of our men raped me while I was asleep. Please! I-_

 _"SILENCE!" The leader said. The leader then slapped Khalil in the face with her staff, giving Khalil a black eye and a major bruise on her right cheek as she lay on the ground in pain._

 _"I'm...I'm...I'm not lying! I'm t-telling you the truth. He had on his mask on, but I recognized his voice, you've got to believe me!" Khalil said stuttering out her words._

" _I've heard your story before you slut! You expect me to believe that one of our highest ranking men in our organization raped you because he was jealous of your position!"_

 _"I honestly tell you the truth! Please, I beg of you!"_

 _"Why should we believe you! You're the one who lied about having a child in the first place and then hid it somewhere off into the woods! So let me say it again...WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE YOU?_ " _The leader said in anger induced voice._

 _Khalil stayed silent, she looked around her at the cultists around her..._

 _"You...you...shouldn't" Khalil said as she hung her head low._

 _"I knew it! Your attempts to save yourself were futile! And as a result, you are to be punished!" The leader cultist said as it gave the signal to take Khalil to be burned._

 _As the two cultist tried to take Khalil away, Khalil struggled to get away and manage to escape, but it was not use._

 _They got the chains that were on each on her wrists and dragged her up near the pot. Then, using a pulley and a wooden hook to pull her up above the pot, right in the proxelcemity of the boiling water._

 _They were just about to lower her in the water, the leader cultist had stopped them._

" _Before we commence with this, I just remembered something about you that I was informed a few months ago, by a few of our members; about your little sensitivity to lights! (Epilepsy)" The leader said as she head a oil lantern in her hand._

 _Khalil knew what she was talking about, she had tried to hide it from many people because if was one of her many weaknesses that could be deadly to her if triggered._

 _"How did you find out about it?" Khalil said a bit nervously._

 _The leader cultist didn't say anything back. All she did though was hold out the lantern to Khalil's face. Inside it was a medium sized flickering flame. But the thing about it was, it wasn't the flame itself would cause Khalil to get a seizure, it was the light flickering that would cause it._

 _Khalil tried her best to look away as she struggled to get free,but it was no use, she was trapped._

 _As the looked at the lights flashing, her heart rate sped up to an abnormal level and her body started to convulse uncontrollably._

 _Her veins felt as if they were on fire and her head felt like someone was bashing a hammer onto it repeatedly; And that was the last thing she remembered before it all went black..._

 ** _Out of the flashback..._**

Ashi saw that Khalil was having convulsion from the flashback she was having and came over to try to stop it.

"Khalil!" Ashi cried out

She came over to see Khalil still having her convulsion and crying out In pain of her insides feeling as if they were on fire. Ashi, feeling a little helpless to stop the seizure, ran inside her house and got a some cold water to place on her head until her seizure stopped.

While she was waiting, Ashi still had to find Raina, but she couldn't leave Khalil here by herself. But then she remembered someone who could give her an " _Eye in the sky"_ in order to find to find Raina.

Ashi then let out a very loud whistle, and after a few moments of nothing, there in the sky coming down from the sky was a giant white bird ( _similar to the one in season_ _5 episode 7_ land right near their location.

She then got Khalil and dragged her onto the birds back and made sure that she was in a spot that she wouldn't fall off (right now Khalil was unconscious). Then Ashi got up onto the front part of the bird and blew the whistle sound again; and before she knew it, they had taken to the sky in search for Raina.

 ** _Back near Raina's location..._**

Raina looked up with a sigh of relief as she reached up to grab the last gray stone before she pulled her body up to the top of the wall.

When she got up the top of the wall though, she collapsed. It had taken her around two earth hours to get to the peak of the wall, and she was exhausted.

As she was on the ground though, she rested her eyes.

" _Finally, a well deserved rest."_ She thought to herself as she exhaled.

 _"Are you lost_? A voice asked Raina.

Raina opened her eyes to see a small man that kind of resembled a monk of some kind.

"Umm...no. I'm just trying to get my father's sword back by...you know...getting my self in control as for as my emotions are concerned" Raina responded with a bit of curiosity of who the monk was.

" _If you are on a search, then why do you_

 _Lye here as if you were lost?"_

"I...I needed rest. I've been wandering out here for days it seems. I've gotten a few answers to my problems, but I don't see how this will help me in retrieving my father's sword." Raina said as she moped a little at the thought of never getting it back.

" _Your father's sword goes far deeper than you think Raina. In order to get it back, you must find the very thing that has been holding you back from getting what you are searching for"._

What is it? Please, tell me!" Raina said in an almost desperate plea.

The monk pointed just behind Raina. Raina turned around to see a mirror-like portal, and within it was not Raina's reflection, but the demon that had been attacking her ever since she left home.

Raina's eyes widened in shock as she realized what she had to do.

" _Yes Raina, it is time for **us** to do what we agreed to do...the time is now!" _ The demon said with a smug expression with its piercing white eyes and it's voice that hissed like a snake.

Raina's shocked look quickly changed as she looked at the demon with her scowl.

"I fear no coward who will not fight me in person!" Raina said as she put her fists up.

The creature showed an overly dramatic fearful face with a sarcastic tone...

" _Ohh no! The Ronin wants to fight me without her sword and_ _ **thinks** she's going to win; but little does she know that without her sword, she cannot defeat me. Oh well, Hahahahaha!" _ The creature said as it did its usual taunting malicious cackle.

Raina showed a dubious expression as she narrowed her eyes in the face of the creature.

"What are you talking about?"

The creatures grin only grew wider, it took advantage of Raina's innocence in this area...

" _Well, I would explain it to you, but I think it would just be easier if I demonstrated!"_ The creature said as it reached out its black mattered arm out of the mirror-like portal. But as it tried to reach its arm out of the portal to grab Raina, it's arm instantly disintegrated, making the creature let out piercing loud scream.

" _Curses! You'll pay for this you worthless pig! I'll tear your heart out!"_ The creature said as it jerked the remaining of its arm back inside the portal.

" _You will do no such thing. But she will face up against you **with** her sword. Now, go back to where you came from for now" _ the monk said.

The creatures eyes turned red, but didn't do anything but let out an agitated groan.

As the portal closed back up and disappeared, Raina looked back at the monk, expecting to see her sword, but didn't see it.

"Where is it?" Raina asked

" _Where is what?"_ The monk said retorically.

"You know, the **_sword!"_** Raina said, a bit irritated by the monks tone.

The monk said nothing for a few moments, but after a moment of seeing her persistence, he answers her...

" _You are just like you father in this situation, waiting for the answer but not realizing the answer was in front of him the entire time."_ The monk said in a serene voice.

Raina gave herself a mental face palm ( _for she didn't want to be rude)._ She asked the question once more, but rephrased it, thinking that the monk would understand what she was saying...

"Look, I understand what you're trying to do for me, and I appreciate it. But, all I'm asking for is...will you... _ **Please** , _just tell me where the sword is!" Raina said, keeping her teeth clenched closed.

The monk was silent for a few moments again, and just as before, gave an answer after a few moments...

" _Your answer will be here shortly, and you will know when you have received it. But in the meantime, who you like some tea?"_ The monk asked in more of a home welcoming tone.

Raina, who was already frustrated with the whole situation, didn't think this was the appropriate time for tea. But being in need of answers, she agreed.

 _sighs* "_ Fine, that would be nice" Raina said in an unenthusiastic tone.

 ** _Back in the sky..._**

Khalil opened her eyes ever do slowly, her convulsions had finally stopped and she was conscious again. But she noticed that the sky above her was moving and got suspicious.

She sat straight up and looked around her, she saw that she was sitting on a creature with while feathers and a long fan-like tail.

"Don't look down" Ashi said with her back turned to Khalil. She was sitting near the neck of the bird, steering it.

Khalil, out of complete curiosity, looked down anyway to see that they were very high up off the ground. She gasped then clutched on tightly to the birds back.

"Afraid of heights?" Ashi said, joking around a bit at the fact that she did the same thing when Jack had gotten the two off the island after escaping from the inside of the beast.

Khalil blushed in embarrassment, she hd never told anyone that before...

"Um..y-yes, very much so." Khalil said with a nervous tone in her voice.

There is an awkward silence for a moment. Every few moments, Ashi would look down to see if there were any signs of Raina; but so far she hasn't found anything.

To break the awkward silence, Ashi decided it wouldn't be to bad to ask if she was feeling okay...

"You feeling any better?"

"Slightly.* _sighs*_ My head still aches." Khalil said, caressing her forehead

"So, what happened that caused you to blackout?" Ashi asked, wanting to know if it were anything serious.

Khalil was hesitant to say, the last time she told anyone about her problem, they used it against her to kill her. But at this point, she felt that she could trust Ashi after all that she had done for her.

"I had a flashback to when I had gotten killed" Khalil said.

Ashi's eyes widened in shock, she looked back at Khalil for a moment. She had her hands crossed over her legs with her legs up to her chin.

"Are you okay Khalil?" Ashi said, concerned that if she asked her about her flashback it would trigger another seizure.

"No, I won't be okay unless I tell you about it. But I must warn you, it is very uneasy for my to talk about"

"You don't have to tell me of your uncomfortable with it."

"No, I insist, In order for me to get better, I must be able to at least trust someone" Khali said. And for the first time, Ashi had saw a very faint, but visible smile.

Khalil started her story from the beginning. She started of from where she had first been initiated for the Aku's loyalist and how she became their top shinobi in a matter of months due to the amount of kills she made, she gained the loyalty of the leader of the cult, and how she had amazing strategizing skills ( _which is probably where Raina gets some of her intelligence from.)_

But like she explained to Raina earlier, her emotions were highly unstable and often unpredictable in certain situations due to her abusive upbringing by her mother and father; and as a result her favoritism with the other cultists wasn't very well because they took it as a sign of being weak and she was often extremely cruel when she was mad.

But also with her high ranking and favoritism came jealousy and plots to set her up, and that is where it went down hill.

Ever since Khalil had joined the cult, there were always men staring at her and lusting over her ( _but that was nothing new ;)._ But there was always one of the men who would always have follow her around and even stalk her as she did her normal duties. Khalil described him only from memory as a man with blue eyes and a scar on his arm with short black hair. Khalil saw the man all the time but never considered him to be a major threat of any kind.

Then, there was the event that happens every year in the cult as part of the tradition of making human sacrifices to Aku called " _the Blood Masquerade"_ with any human flesh they could find: blood, arms, hearts ( _sometimes still beating)_ , and even small children that were weak or feeble.

As with the title of the event, they would wear the traditional Aku's loyalist mask and make many causalities in nearby small villages.

But it was after one Masquerade in particular where Khalil's incident happened...in the forest. Khalil was very weary from organizing the attack and had fallen asleep under a tree.

After about a half-hour of slumber, Khalil was waken up by the sudden sound of crunching leaves and was immediately alarmed. She stood up and peaked around the trunk of the tree to see if there was any shadow or silhouette of a person; nothing was in sight.

Then she turned around to see a man still in his Aku's loyalist mask and held her down to the tree trunk before Khalil could escape. Khalil tried to scream for help, but the man covered her mouth with his hand.

" _Don't worry Akumi, I'll be gentle!"_ The man said as he pulled down undergarments, and also Khalil's too.

All Khalil could do was cry out in pain as he went inside of her. After the man had left her that night, Khalil felt different from that day on. she felt very insecure about going or anywhere by herself and her trust issues only worsened into almost paranoia at one point.

By that wasn't even the worst part, after about a month and a-half later, she was showing signs of being pregnant, and many of the other cultists took notice of her change in her physical performance; but many others just took it that her physical state was going down, thus losing her top position. She then went into a deep depression that would result in many periods of silence and seclusion.

More months passed and Khalil couldn't hide her pregnancy anymore from the others due to her stomach size. One of the cultists informed the leader that she was pregnant. But instead of putting her on trial immediately, she wanted to wait until Khalil gave birth to see if she was raped or not. So the leader dismissed it.

Three months later, Khalil gave birth to a healthy baby girl. But due to her the paranoia of getting her baby and herself killed, about a week after she had the child, she ran off, and spent the next year or so on the run from the cult.

In between those times, she had stayed in the woods and various villages and go under a different name. It was slot of work keeping up with Raina. Making sure she didn't cry or eat to much of the food they had.

Khalil's emotional stability and paranoia didn't help her either, and it has only gotta worst with all the recent changes in her life. She even thought about killing Raina or poisoning her just to make the frustration go away.

Finally, after around two years of running and hiding, Khalil couldn't take it any longer. So one day around midnight, she snuck out of the village she was staying in and ran far, far away. She ran almost all night until she found a seemingly secure tree to hide Raina under ( _and we all know what happened after that)._

Eventually, she walked back into the woods, were she would reach the cult again and turned herself in, she was only twenty-one years old.

"And that is where I got killed" Khalil said concluding her story.

Ashi was in utter shock, and everything that had happened to Khalil explained her current troubles and why she despised Raina in the beginning. Even Ashi's own story couldn't compare to the pain that Khalil must have felt in those years, and she felt kind of bad for treating her like some sort of prisoner or criminal in their first confrontation.

"Khalil, I'm...so sorry about...you know, all that happened to you. And you were do young. When I was twenty-one years old, my mother first sent me and my sisters out into the world with one sold purpose...to kill" Ashi said with a sorrowful tone in her force.

"Why are you apologizing? If it weren't for you I wouldn't have gotten better at controlling myself, and I would I have still been mad at **_our_** daughter, when it was me who should have handled myself and my past decisions better." Khalil said, reimbursing Ashi with kindness for hers.

"I insist, I wasn't right for me to judge you before I got to know you, it's only fair By the way, those men where looking at you for a reason, you are very beautiful." Ashi said, subtlety completing her.

"You think so?" Khalil said, cracking a smile.

"Mmm Hmm" Ashi said, she could feel Khalil's smile from the back of her head.

"Thank you, you are very beautiful also. Your husband must be a very Fortunate man." Khalil said, exchanging another complement.

"I know, I remember our first kiss." Ashi said, she blushed at the thought of it.

"What is his name? And what is he like?" Khalil said, very curious to know more.

"His real name is Hiroto, but I call him Jack because that's the name I knew him by when I met him. Very kind, shy, gentle, a bit overly protective, but very well meaning. He also taught me many of the things I know now. ' Ashi said, answering most of Khalil's questions.

"He sounds like a very good man, hopefully if the gods allow me, I hope I can meet him." Khalil said.

"I think you'd like him" Ashi said, she chuckled a bit at her obvious curiously

There is silence over the two. Then, seemingly out of the blue, Ashi asks a question to Khalil...

"Hey Khalil?"

"Yes?"

"About your depression and all, was there a voice that kept tormenting you or telling you certain things then? Or had it started happening recently like when you were with me?" Ashi asked.

"As a matter a fact, after I had died, and you know, was sent to hades, I never had a problem with it for a while. Then, after I got around you and Raina, it started up again, using my paranoia to control me. Why did you ask?"

"Because If I'm correct, which I hope it am not, the thing that is bothering you maybe something or _someone_ I've come across before. What does the voice sound like?" Ashi asked once more, putting the pieces together.

"Now that you mention it, when it's not in its very demeaning voice, it sounds a lot like your, but a bit deeper or older, no offense of course" Khalil answers back.

"That's all I needed to know." Ashi said as she had an angry scowl on her face as she looked down below, still looking for Raina.

"You know what it is!" Khalil said in a relieved yet anxious tone.

"Let's just say Khalil, things just got a little more... **_personal!"_**...

 ** _Authors Note..._**

 _Wow, a mother with epilepsy, badass Ashi is about to get somebody, canabalism, rape? Man, this chapter took a while to make, but it was worth every word writing! (and it's gonna get darker in the next part!)_

 _I've been gone for almost a month! Well sorry about that, like I said, school is always a nuisance with this story!_

 _I thank you guys soooooooooooo very, very, very much for waiting, and I hope you guys enjoyed it, cause the next part is gonna be EXTRA THICC! (sorry I had too XD!)_

 _And as always, plz like and review, because I like to hear from you and see how I can make this story better for you guys/gal._

 _Thx again,_

 _Raemarie3436 (yes, I changed my username, but I'm the same ol' Rae ;)_


	19. A Hero's sacrifice (Finale)

**_Authors Note_**

 _(The following chapter is incomplete due to file size, final parts will be published within a few hours after this one is published. Thx Again)_

 _It's been a while, but I'm at the season finale. I had to promised myself that I would do no more two parters to keep y'all waiting ( because after a while, I know it can get annoying for you guys/gals), and I really apologize for doing so and keeping you in angst, but this season was more story driven so...what did you expect XD._

 _There will be some information at the end about season 3 and all at the end of this chapter, and I'm really glad you all (or y'all) appreciate what I'm doing with this continuation of one of my favorite cartoon_.

 _(Oh yeah, and expect a plot twist near the end, and plz, no spoilers in the comments, thx, and enjoy!)_

( _This was edited 8 times and the file at one point got too big, so you'd better be grateful for the wait! But seriously, this chapter took a month to write, so plz enjoy :)_

 _And yes, this story starts off slow but then gets Interesting in the second and third part..._

 ** _Actually, this chapter isn't rated "M", but rather TV-14 sort of instead, I hope you understand. The elements have been slightly toned down here. Also, this chapter is broken up into 3 parts plus an elipiloge as a bonus!)..._**

 ** _A Hero's sacrifice: Part I_**

Raina sat cross-legged on the wooden floor of the monks living space.Raina had just finished the tea making process that the monk had instructed her to do. She picked up a hand cloth and picked up the terracotta cup of tea and handed it to the monk to drink.

The monk showed a emotionless expression as the tea was handed to him. He puts the tea up to his face and pauses...

" _Are you sure you've done everything correctly?"_ The monk said as he raised an eyebrow as he looked into the cup.

Raina looked back at the area where she had made the tea. She had crushed the leaves, heated the water and let it boil, separated the rotten parts and disposed of them and put the fresh leaves in the tea bag; just as she was taught to do when she was younger.

"Yes, I mean, after all, it's just tea isn't it?"

"The monk shook it's head, ashamed that Raina didn't know what he was referring to, even with all the intelligence she had.

" _Very well then_ " The monk said as it drank the tea.

There were many moments going g though Raina's mind at the moment. But if she could describe the the feeling she felt the strongest, it had to be heartache, and Raina felt it deep inside her chest and it made her groan in pain, but she didn't know why.

"What is this! It feels like something is eating away at my heart!" Raina wheezed as she looked down at her chest. Then she remembered that she wasn't in her body at the moment.

" _Sooo, if I'm not in my body, then what is it that's causing this...this...piercing, sharp pain?_ " Raina thought as she clenched onto her chest tightly, hoping it would ease the pain.

 ** _Back in the skies..._**

"Have you picked up a signal yet Khalil?" Ashi asked urgently as she continues to steer the bird.

Khalil for a while had been trying to find traces of something, anything she could find in search for Raina.

"Nothing. Ugh! I don't understand. I would usually be able to find something by now, maybe my ability is gone since my only connection with her was with that creatures influence" Khalil said scratching her head in confusion.

Ashi sighs...

"No good, keep trying"

"What else do you expect me to do? I've done I can and we aren't any closer to finding her"

"True, but we've come this far and there's no point in stopping at this point" Ashi said as she started to steer the bird toward the ground, much to Khalil's surprise.

"Hang on Khalil! Were going down"

"What? But we may crash!" Khalil said with a bit of panic in her voice.

"I know, I know, but something...was telling me to dive down at around this point, so...your going to have to trust me at this point" Ashi said struggling to speak over the turbulence that was blowing in her face...

Back at the monks living space...

"What do you mean by the tea is bitter!" Raina said a fit of anger.

"I _mean exactly what I said, this tea is quite bitter" t_ he monk said in his usual mellow tone

Raina for some particular reason though, got so upset and enraged by the statement, that she took the cup of tea out of the monks hand and threw it across the room, shattering it into pieces.

"Listen! And I mean listen really good! I did everything that you told me to do, EVERYTHING! I tried, I really really tried!, but the shit your throwing at me to do all of this other stuff is just a distraction because you don't know the answer! This is worthless! So I will ask you once more before I really have to put it out of ya!...WHERE THE HELL IS THAT SWORD!" Raina screamed at the monks face as she grunged her teeth and clenched her right fist behind her back (meaning she was about to punch the monk).

The monk, despite Raina's outrage, stayed right where he was and showed and emotionless face...

"ANSWER ME!" Raina said as she tried to punch the monk. But when she tried to do so, the monk only blocked the hit from Raina's punch with his hand, causing Raina to come back to her senses and drop to the ground.

moans* "Uh, what? What just happened?" Raina pondered, confused on what just happened.

" _Your stubbornness is costing you Raina_." The monk said as he stared at her.

What are you talki-"

" _I'm talking about the tea. Your tea was lacking in one important ingredient"_

Raina looked back at the area where she made the tea once more, then looked back at the monk.

I don't understand, what is it?" Raina said, now giving the monk her full attention.

" _Forgiveness Raina, Forgiveness. You have been harboring bittering inside of you ever since you were a child"_ The monk said as he pointed toward Raina's chest.

Raina looked down at her chest, she thought about all that the monk had just said.

" _Could this explain that pain I've been feeling? And how have I been holding bitterness in me ever since I was small?"_ Raina said as she pondered in her thoughts.

But then, something extraordinary happens. Khalil, when she was trying to locate Raina had accident transferred those memories to her, with also set off her own ability to do so that her mother had passed down to her.

As a result, not only did she receive Khalil's past memories, but also remembered all her own past memories too.

As the memories flashed throughout Raina's mind, she felt this almost involuntary guilt as she saw the memories of her mother. She especially cried stale tears when she saw her own mother getting raped right before her eyes.

quivering with blood shot eyes wide open* "W-what's going on?"

" _You are receiving the painful, hurtful, and brutal memories of you mother Khalil._

 _The same ones that caused her to act in ways that you despised her for. The same reasons that she had to leave you under that tree in the forrest, and the same reason why you are here"_ the monk said with his back turned to Raina.

The memories continued to flash through her mind, she saw how Khalil had been mercilessly kill by the leader of the cult, and how they proceeded to eat her body shortly after (the boiling pot was there for a reason).

Raina was utterly disgusted by the last memory...

"Please, make it stop!" Raina said as she was still quivering and with her red blood shot eyes.

" _Only you have the power to do that Raina; only you"_

"Yes but how? *sniffles* "I don't think I can take this any longer, it's too gruesome!"

" _Do you finally understand why you mother reacted the way she did?"_ The monk said as he gave a vacant eye glance at Raina as she stopped crying.

"Yes, I think so. She reacted like that be-"

" _It doesn't matter if you know why, you've seen enough of that. What matters is that she is your mother, period! You understand now, and that you support her to get better, that is what Ashi has been doing while you've_ _been gone_ " The monk responded sternly.

Surprised by the monks seemingly direct tone in answer, Raina just nodded.

Then, the memories ceased and Raina's aches in her chest stopped, much to her relief.

After that, The monk walked over to the area where the tea cup had been shattered and picked up the pieces. After all the pieces were picked up, The monk pulled up what seemed to be some sort of trap door with a special blue hue around it.

He then proceeded to get a pair of keys out and opening the trap door, revealing the sword inside of it. But there was a problem with it, it wasn't it's ordinary shiny colour. Instead, it looked like any other sword: old, dusty, gray, and very fragile.

Raina didn't even recognize it anymore...

Raina said, a bit bewildered by the sword's unrecognizable form.

"Your joking right?

" _excuse me?"_ The monk said

"No, no, no, NO! This can't be the one! Look, I don't know what you've done with the real one. But this isn't funny, I need it!" Raina demands furiously as she frantically paced around the living space.

" _This is what happens when the sword's wielder becomes corrupt on the inside. The sword's condition represents yourself. So if the sword is fragile, you are fragile, and if the sword is gray and clouded, then you are gray and clouded in some way"_

Raina stopped her frantic pacing for a quick moment. She saw that the monks face was sincere.

"Fine! But you'd better not be lying!" Raina as she pointed to the monk demeaningly. She walked over to the trap down once again to see the once mighty sword in such a terrible state.

Raina picked up the sword ever so gently and stared at it.

" _Fragile? Am I really fragile_?"

She looked at the sword's blade. Yes, it was indeed cloudy, but she analysed the outer features a bit more.

She saw that the handle of the sword was rough and had rusted and turned crimson. The blade itself was extremely dull and she could touch it without getting cut (or hurt in this case).

" _Maybe fragile is another way of saying emotional? Perhaps my emotions have gotten the best of me over this journey_."

Raina squints into the sword's blade looking at her reflection. She seems nothing to peculiar or out of the ordinary.

" _Uh, the things I have to do to save myself and my mother all come down to looking at a sword blade. Pathetic that I've fallen this far from grace and it's taken me all this to realize it!"_

" _Pathetic indeed_ " the monk said as he chuckled at bit at Raina's realization.

"Shut up!" Raina said with a smirk on her face shaking her head.

But the haughty atomsphere was inturrupted when they hear a noise coming from outside the monks living space.

The monk hears the noise and backs away from the wall where they are sitting, Raina heard the sound also and backed away also.

Before you knew it, the noise got louder until they both heard a loud thud hit right outside.

Raina and the monk ran outside to see what it was that caused the noise. And sure enough, it was the bird the Khalil and Ashi were riding with it's head in the dirt and Ashi and Khalil dizily trying to stand up.

groans* "Maybe going straight down wasn't such a good idea" Ashi said trying to regain her balance.

"Ya think?" Khalil said trying to regain her balance.

Raina is glad to see both of her mother's, but was even more glad to see her Ashi and her mother getting along now...

Raina runs up to the two near the bird..

"Oh...my... goodness! How. Just how did you two get here?" And more importantly, and you two alright?" Raina said as she ran up to Khalil and gave her a hug ( aww how sweet :).

Khalil had never received a hug from anyone before, not even from her own mother. But getting one from her own daughter was not only new to her, but also confusing.

"Um...what is this? What are yo-"

"I apologise, I really, really do for treating you so rudely before I knew about all you went through. And I just want you to know something."

"Raina, you don't have to do this, I'm th-"

"I love you. Even if I have to die in the process of trying to kill that creature that is attacking you, I'm going to make sure that you have the best afterlife possible to make up for all the hell you when through in your life, I promise" Raina said as she walked her inside the monks home.

While Khalil and Raina walked inside, Ashi and he monk had a conversation of their own...

"So, did you tell her to make the tea like me and Jack had asked you to in order to stall her until we find her?"

"Yes. I must say, she is very stubborn when it comes to instructions. But she did do very well in realizing what she needs to change."

"Well, that's Raina for you. She's always been stubborn ever since she was a little girl, but I'm glad that you're helping me with this" Ashi said as she shook the monks hand.

"No problem." The monk said as they both went back inside.

Ashi and the monk walk back inside to see Raina holding her sword in her hands now fully restored to its former glory (thanks to Raina letting go of her bitterness and anger) and Khalil standing besides her.

"Raina" the monk called to Raina

Raina turned to the monk as she placed her sword in her sword placing.

"Yes"

"You know what you must do now that you have your sword correct?"

Raina sighed with a glum expression, but she knew she had to do this...

Yes"

"What are you talking about?" Khalil said as she held on to her daughter's hand.

"She must defeat the demon that had been not only attacking her, but also you too"

Khalil was shocked, she though Raina had ran off just to find herself, but now she had to fight the same creature that brought her torment throughout her life.

"No! I won't allow this, It's too dangerous! If I must I will fight the damn thing myself!" Khalil said as he marched up to the monk.

"She has no choice, of she doesn't do this...it could be deadly for both of you. And Khalil, you know what could happen if-"

I understand that. But if I cannot go with her, who will?"

"I will" Ashi said as she stepped forward with a scowl on her face.

"Mother? you don't have to do this"

"Trust me Raina, I know what I'm doing. There is a reason why I'm going with you"

"Why is that? I mean, I appreciate your efforts and all, but this is a lineage problem in my bloodline that I must deal with on my own. You've done enough for me and I want you to b- " Raina said as she place her hand on Ashi's shoulder.

"Be proud of you? Raina, don't you understand? I couldn't be anymore proud of you than I already am. But you have to realise how serious this issue is." Ashi said as she scowled and turned her head, not wanting Raina to see her anger induce look.

"Mother? *swallows hard* What are you saying?" Raina said in a nerve induced voice.

"I realised who is causing all this confusion and trouble. I cannot say who it is now, but when we get there, I will tell there name out at them" Ashi said, confirming the decision.

"Has a decision been made?" The monk ask the portal suddenly appeared.

"Yes. Me and Raina are going in" Ashi said as they walked near the portal.

"Very well then, you are allowed to enter" The monk said as he out stretched it's arm, a signal to be able to go inside.

But before they could do so, Khalil grabbed onto Raina's arm.

Khalil kissed her daughter on the forehead and embraced her with a hug..

"Be careful my child, I love you"

"I love you to...Mother" Raina said sincerely.

After Khalil embraced Raina, Khalil came up to Ashi and did the same...

"Thanks for raising our daughter for the first 18 years of her life when I wasn't able to, I appreciate it. And thanks for not giving up on me when I needed it most" Khalil said, a single tear shed form her eyes.

"Your welcome Khalil, I'm just glad to hear that from you" Ashi said with warm smile.

Khalil stood back to watch the two walked into the portal to defeat the creature...

After they walked in though, Khalil's expression quickly changed from a serene one to a downtrodden one.

"Why the look Khalil?" the monk asked her.

"You know why" Khalil said as she looked down at her legs.

"I understand, and you are very brave for doing this. Sometimes those are the sacrifices we make for the greater good" The monk as he sat down on the floor besides her.

"I know, but the still doesn't change the fact...that I won't see them again after this...

 _A Hero Sacrifice: Part II (Back to Rated " **M** "...Again)_

( _Imagery is the same as the fight scene in the episode "Jack and the haunted house)..._

Raina and Ashi emerged on the other side of the portal. Raina observed herself to see that she look different and so did her mother.

Instead of the blueish hue that emitted from themselves in the spirit word, they looked as if they where ghosts and had turned white.

There attention was immediately tuned in to a sound that echoed around them. The noise was all to familiar to Raina as it was the malicious cackle of the creature that had attacked her mind and her nightmares for six months now.

Enraged by the fact that is creature thought it was some sort of game, Raina screamed at the top of her lungs what she wanted to say for the longest. All the sleepless nights, all the angst and worry, and all of the insults that the creature hd throw at her were all coming out of her...

" **Come out you bloody coward!'** Raina cried out.

But the cackling just got louder and louder.

Until in the blink of an eye, they were surrounded by these hideous wolf like creatures with piercing white eyes and mouths dripping with blood from there last victims.

" **Foul beasts.**..*raises sword in the air*

DO YOUR WORST!" Raina said with her eyes clenched and her mouth grunged tight. (which is her and her mother's symbol to fight).

The biggest and more muscular of the wolves jumped out from the crowd of other wolves and into the air, heading straight for Raina's face.

But with one quick strike from Raina's sword with a quick flash of light...

 _ZING_!...

Off the head of the wolf when as blood seeped out of its body when it hit the ground.

This triggered the other wolves to surge at them all at once.

Raina sliced through the crowd of wolves decapitating them one by one, all of them letting out a painful squeal before dying on sight.

Without thinking though, Raina picked up the wolf head and threw it to her mother as she fought off the other wolves.

Ashi broke of a piece of the wolves jaw and used it to her advantage. Since the jaw bone was about the size of two hands combined, she was able to bash it at the wolves heads leaving them scars and bruises.

Unfortunately, since these wolves were sent her by the creature as a distraction, they healed fast hand had more stamina when it came to energy, and could easily tire the most elite warriors out, including Ashi.

Ashi heaved heavily as she continued to tire. But the minute she did, they came on her again with one of them managing to bite her in the arm leaving a black matter-like substance that began to spread.

"Raina, I've been bitten by one of them! I need your sword over here!" Ashi informed Raina as she punched one of the wolves in the nose.

As she continued to slice through the pack of wolves, Raina heard the cry from her mother, but couldn't see her.

"Mother! Where are you?!?!" Raina said in a frail outcry due to her tiring also.

Nothing sounded back. So in a desperate attempt to find her, Raina decided there was only one thing to do.

She had to put the sword down and fight through the crowd, even if it meant getting bitten herself in the process.

But then she realized that she couldn't just leave it flat, she had to stick the sword into the ground.

So, in the midst of her whacking at the plethora of wolves that surrounded her, she stopped fighting and stood still. Rose her sword into the air over her head with the blade pointing toward the ground.

"This is for you mother" Raina thought in her mind as she forced the sword into the ground.

But as she jabbed the sword into the ground, a white shock wave when in all directions, killing every wolf on contact and disintegrated them instantly.

Raina opened her eyes again to see that all of the creatures were gone, she was flabbergasted by the many ashes left behind by them.

But she had no time to think about what just happened, she had to keep searching for her mother.

She searched and kicked through many of the ashes that stood on her way.

"Mother! Where are you?" Raina cried out with her hands around her mouth to project her voice.

Finally, after what seemed like searching forever to Raina, she found Ashi.

She lye on her back covered in Ashes and the arm she was bitten by one of the wolves had now spread fully across her arm and was fully covered.

Fortunately, the spreading stopped when Raina had killed the rest of the wolves.

Raina head shook in disbelief and refused to think on the worst that could have happened to her.

"No, no, no, no! C'mon mother, get up! We've gotta keep moving remember...Please" Raina pleaded as she held the hand that had the black matter covered.

As she sat Ashi up trying to get up, she couldn't stop thinking about the black matter that surrounded her arm.

" _What kind of matter is this, I've seen this before, but what purpose does it serve?_ " Raina pondered as she observed the substance a bit more.

While she was observing though, the resemblance not only reminded her of her last encounter with the creature, but also about a story that she had heard about an issue similar to this one with her father...

 ** _Flashback_**...

 _It was the day that Raina had woken up from her coma and had gotten her leg amputated._

 _It was a slow recovery and she still showed slight signs of being sick. But at this time, her fever had been reduced to nothing more than a minor cold._

 _It was around 10 pm and the last of Raina's tea had been consumed and Jack had just walked in to take the cup out so she could get some rest._

 _After Jack had taken the cup away and kissed Raina goodnight, Raina asked her father a question..._

"Father?" Raina asked.

 _Jack turns around..._

"Yes Raina"

"Have you ever been sick or had an infection that caused you to have to fight for your life?" Raina asked Jack, specifically wanting to hear a story in which Jack was in a similar situation as she was.

 _Jack was a bit fatigued and wanted to go to bed, but if a story is what Raina needed to make her feel better in her situation, he would do it for her._

"Alright Raina, I'll tell you a story. But after this, it's time for bed alright"

 _Raina nods her head._

 _Jack sits on the side of the bed and begins to tell Raina the story of when he got the " Aku infection"._

" _I was climbing up a cold mountain filled with snow and I was struggling to get up with all the strength I had in me._

 _It was very windy and there was a lot of debris coming at me blocking my sight. So while I wasn't able to see, a black substance got caught in my throat and got inside my body._

 _After that I started to cough really heavily, but I didn't really realize what it was that got caught in my throat, so I just assumed it was a piece of ice. But I couldn't had been farther from the truth" Jack said as he hung his head low._

"What was the black substance father?" Raina said, eager to hear what it was.

 _Jack let out a sigh and shook his head..._

"It was a piece of Aku's essence. I didn't know that it was there until I had gotten very sick _" Jack said as he looked at his daughter as Raina gazed at him with shock._

 ** _Out of flashback..._**

Raina was back to reality; she knew what the substance was now, it only made since.

"I-It cannot be! I just can't be!" Raina thought with her eyes widened to herself at the realization of what the substance and the creature was now.

Suddenly from behind her, there was the sound of slowly paced claps...

 _clap...clap...clap...clap_

 _Well, well, well, you've finally saw through my little ruse!"_ Aku said trying to put back on his "feminine" voice that he used to trick Raina and Khalil to think that it was someone else.

"The jig is up, I know it's you...Aku!" Raina said as she held her sword out in front of her.

Aku sees the sword and backs up a bit...

" _Wow, time out! I know my appearance is a little off putting, but at least give me time to explain you know! That's just unprofessional_ " Aku said in a wisecracking tone.

"You know what you did her * _points at_ _Ashi_ *. Now, I want you to explain to me two things: One, how did you comeback and why are you terrorizing us! Two: What have you done to my mother and why!" Raina says to Aku with and angry scowl.

" _And that supposed to scare me How_?" Aku says sarcastically.

Raina became furious, Aku really didn't seem to care about what she was saying or how they fought.

As a result, she let all her anger out and lunged toward Aku trying to hit him with all the energy she had left in her. But Everytime Raina tried to hit Aku, he would just teleport to a different location...

 _Whack (misses)_

 **"Come here your Bitch!"** Raina yelled as Aku moved away just as she was about to strike.

 _Whack (misses again)_

" _Oh Raina, you've gotta be quicker than that! Hahahaha"_ Aku said as he appeared right behind Raina.

But this time Raina strikes him and managed to get his arm.

Aku let's out a demonic squeal and Teleported someplace else to try to heal himself.

While Aku was away, Raina went back to tend to Ashi to try to get her up, nothing yet.

"What did those wolves do to you?" Raina said with her head bowed.

After a bit of time had passed though, there is a small whisper response from Ashi...

" _Raina_?" Ashi whispered

"Mother! Your awak-"

"Shh! He'll hear you. Don't worry, Im alive, but I'm playing dead so I can trick Aku and strike at him. So I'm going to need you to play along so it will work Okay?"

"Okay, I'll do it!" Raina said

Raina placed Ashi back on the ground as if she had passed away.

Raina then walked away a few feet waiting for Aku to return.

But just as she stood still, some weed-like plants came out the ground and latched onto her ankles making Raina unable to move and causing her to fall to the ground.

But once she fell on the ground, the weeds latched onto her wrists also, causing her to be trapped.

Aku suddenly appears and laughs at Raina's entrapment.

" _Hahahaha! You'd really think I would leave in the middle of a battle_? **_NOT_**!" Aku said, taunting Raina.

Raina squirmed to get a hold of her sword while she was trapped, but just as she was squirming, Aku got a hold of the sword and hung onto the handle carefully.

He circled it around Raina's face to taunt her some more...

" _Looking for this? Hahahaha Fool! You'll never break free from those weeds without this!"_ Aku said as he dangled the sword in Raina's face.

Raina was increasingly annoyed and wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Aku! If you don't let go of me I'll K-"

" _Kill me? No you won't! Hey, they didn't call me the "Shogun of sorrow" for nothing! But just to shut you up, I'll have to calm you down_ " Aku said as in one of his hands a fireball appeared in his hand and he aimed it at Raina.

Raina closed her eyes, hoping somehow it with help her stop the inevitable...

 ** _Back at the monks place..._**

"They've been in there too long!" Khalil said staring at the portal entrance with a shaky voice.

" _I'm sure they'll be fine Khalil. Please, relax and have some tea"_ the monk said with a hospitibal tone.

""This is serious! One of them could have gotten...gotten" Khalil was saying, but she was stopped for a moment because she felt something was wrong.

" _What is it Khalil?"_

I don't know what it is...but something is seriously wrong... very WRONG!" Khalil said as she stood directly in front of the entrance of the portal.

" _Don't do this to yourself Khalil, you know what will happen if you get k_ -"

"I don't care! They've done too much for me to for me to ignore them! I'm going in there" Khalil said as she marched right into the entrance.

As she left the monks place, The monk just shook his head...

" _Brave ,Yes. Hero, most certainly!"_ the monk said with a small smile on his face.

 ** _Back into the portal..._**

Raina is chained up to a wall and is just starting to wake up from being put unconscious by Aku.

Weary eyed Raina wakes up to see that her wrists and and arms held to a wall with her arms and legs sprawled out and in chains. She struggles to get free and she looks around frantically for her sword; no where on her or near her.

" _Well, look who is awake!"_ Aku said with

his "arms" crossed and a stern look on his face.

Raina, who now felt like she was half dead, didn't even care to ask why Aku had her chained up to a wall...

" _Now, I know what your thinking Raina, and there is a perfectly good explanation for that. But first, I due recall you asking me some questions in particular that I will be more than happy to answer them for you. Would you like to hear it?"_ Aku said with his usual malicious smile.

Raina rolled her eyes, considering that fact that she didnt care...

" _I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, long ago in a distant land, I AKU the former shape shifting master of darkness..._

 _Unleased an UNSPEAKABLE EVIL! But, a foolish Samurai warrior wielding a magic sword, stepped forth to oppose me!_

 _But, before the final blow, I tore open a portal in time, and flung him into the future, were my evil WAS law!_

 _Rah, Rah, Rah, samurai comes back with my Daughter amd defeats me, Rah, Rah, Rah, she disappers, Rah...rah...rah_!" Aku said, still bitter about the defeat.

Which Aku was rambling, Raina was trying to process how Aku knew about any of this since Jack had reset the future by coming back to the past..

" _How is this even possible! There is no sense whatsoever! How, just how is Aku aware of all of this! Maybe the gods have been torturimg Aku by watching us the whole time by watching us?"_ Raina thought in anguish.

" _Eighteen years and the gods still haven't gotten to me, Hahahaha!_ " Aku said talking to himself.

" _Hmm, perhaps not_ " Raina thought.

Aku continued with his story after this...

" _Now, I know what else your thinking also! How does the Aku **KNOW** about this. Well, you can thank your mother for that. You see, Your mother had already made the deal with me to use her before the samurai had returned to the past. So, when Jack killed me in my main form, my essence was still inside her! So long story short... "_

" _Khalil Aku essence =_ _existance_!"

"But i don't understand? What does this have to do with me?" Raina questioned.

" _Silence! Seriously, let me at least finish. *clears throat* Anyhow, when Khalil had you, I was still inside her, not only was I still in her, her deal was that when you were born, I'd have control over you too. But you had one thing you had in your life that helped you to "block my control"_ Aku said with his arms crossed.

"Which was?..." Raina said.

" _That stupid samurai's teachings you know! The Bushito code, how to calm yourself; and then you always had your so called "mother" to help you with stuff. Or should I say... **My Daughter!**_ " exclaimed as he turned around.

Ashi was still lying on the ground as if she was still did.

" _I was going to kill her, but my minions did that job for me as it seems"_ Aku said as he stared at her with his arms behind his back.

Raina put on a fake downtrodden shocked look, just as Ashi had instructed her to. But then she moved on to her next question.

"Wait! So, you know that's your daughter?"

" _What? Of course I do! Remember when I was telling you about Khalil had some of my essence in her. Well guess what, some of that is in you also!_

 _So, with that being said, everything you've known... **I KNOW,** and everything you remember... **I Remember!**_ _Except for the more recent ones since you kicked me out of your mind when you learned to " **control"** yourself" _Aku said said as he did the quotations with his fingers.

" _That explains sooo much with the insults"_ Raina thought as he shook her head.

" _Now, this is where you come it Raina. You see, I cannot operate on earth without a human host because I'm nothing more than essence of evil and sort of a copy of my previous minion, Demongo. You know who that is right?"_ Aku said with a smug demenor

 _Raina nods..._

 _Good, so you know_ _that no souls means death and weakness, that's where you come in. I need a new host so I can take back over the earth, and you match exactly what I need! Except the missing leg and all, but we'll work out the details later..."_

 _"So, what do you say?"_ Aku said with his had out for Raina to shake.

Raina looked up at Aku with utter disgrace...

Are you insane? I'd rather die than you make a deal with you!"

" _That can be arranged!"_ Aku said as he pulled out a spear from behind him covered with dark magic on the tip.

" _One stab of this and your soul will be nothing more than a pile of ashes!"_

Raina was intimidated by the threat, but then remembered one part of the Bushito code her father had engraved in her ever since she could remember...

" _Your duty is to protect the well being and safety of your people...even if your life stands in the way"_ Raina echoed in her mind.

" _I really didn't want to have to do this...but I'd rather have one death than to have the millions of lives tortured for generations to come under the hands of that wisecracking demon"_ Raina thought while sighing at the thought.

" _Mother, if you're going to strike Aku, now would be a good time to do it"_

"Okay, go ahead Aku" Raina said with her head hung low.

" _I thought s-...Wait?_ _ **W-H-A-T!?!?!?!?!** You want to die!"_

"Yep" Raina replied solemnly.

Aku stared at Raina suspiciously and turned around...

" _Hmm, it's easy...too easy!"_ Aku though to himself while stroking his chin.

" _She's stubborn alright, just like her mother. Now, how did I get her mother to surrender to me?_

 _I did torture her in her mind, but then she overcame that. Hmmm, maybe it will work the same way with physical torture._ _After all, she is chained up anyway, making it easier for me to crack her willpower."_ Aku exclaimed triumphantly in his mind.

He turned back around to see Raina still chained up to the wall. Raina, who was really concerned about Ashi, was starting to worry that she may have really died back in the pile of of ashes.

" _So, new plan. Instead of killing you, I'll just torture you the same way I did your mother. Except this time with one minor **change**_ "

Raina looks up...

"What are you talking about?"

Aku arm shape shifted his left arm into a whip...

" _A little pain never hurt anyone right?"_ Aku said as he cracked the whip in the air.

Raina was petrified. She didn't realize how much of a tyrannical threat Aku really was. But she didn't want to give up just because her life was at risk...

But after some though, she realized that in order to defeat Aku, someone was going to have to die. Even if it was herself...

" _May the gods have mercy on me then through this process"_ Raina though

"Like I said before, DO YOUR WORST AKU!" Raina exclaimed

 ** _A Hero's Sacrifice: Part lll_**

 _"You asked for it now here it is you little brat!"_ Aku said as he stretched his arm out back about to make the first strike.

Raina closed her eyes in preparation for a hit. But there is an intervention in-between her and the weapon itself...

Raina opens her eyes to reveal that the block had been stopped with Raina's sword and a wielder...

And that wielder was none other than Ashi herself...

" ** _DON'T...YOU...DARE!"_** Ashi exclaimed while blocking the attack.

Aku was flabbergasted by what just happened...

" _Y-your **A-L-I-V-E**_!"

"Remember our last encounter Huh? Oh, and your _still_ not my father!" Ashi said as she pushed Aku back.

Aku in a desperate attempt to get the upper hand, he tries to crack the whip again, but only to be met by a sudden flash of light on contact with the sword, causing Aku to go temporarily blind.

Aku squeals...

" _Curses! You've blinded me!"_ Aku said as he turned in seemingly every direction to find her.

While Aku was in confusion, Ashi rushed over to Raina in an attempt to free her...

Raina let out a sigh of relief...

"Thank goodness you got here, for a minute there I thought you were really gone"

Ashi listens while she tries to unlock the chains...

"Don't get too comfortable, that distraction will only last for so long until he comes back" Ashi said as she jerked at the lock unsuccessfully...

"Ugh! It's useless, I can't unlock it Raina"

"Oh no, but I have to get free somehow. Got any ideas?"

"None" Ashi replied.

Raina was in utter disbelief, it seemed that Ashi came all this way only to be lead into a dead end.

But in the midst of their worries, Aku grabs Ashi by the waist and throws her against the wall...

Ashi shakingly tries to arise, but Aku prevents that easily...

" _Oh no you don't! Hahahaha!"_ Aku said as he cracked his whip in Ashi's direction.

But this time, it manages to hit Ashi right in the face. She lyes motionless on the ground.

Raina officially has a breakdown with her eyes blood shot and widened, tears come rushing. She bows her head in defeat.

"Enough! You win Aku."

Aku smiles and raises his hands in victory...

" _YES! I win! But at this point your practically useless to me. So, I have no other choice but to kill you fool!"_ Aku says.

But in the midst of Aku's rambling, Movement comes from Ashi's body. She manages to lean upright while sit on the ground.

She also has her hand on her right eye, she puts it down to reveal a fresh scar across it...

"Raina don't! Do this for me, do this for Khalil, do this for you father and don't give in!"

" _ENOUGH!_ _Time to rid of you and your daughter once and for all!"_ Aku says as he secures Ashi down by her wrists with some thorny weed like plants.

" _Now, Ladies and gentlemen! Witness here the daughter of the samurai die here in the hands of the "Shogun of sorrow"_ Aku said as a large fireball appeared into his palm.

" _With one shot, this baby will turn your soul into nothing more than an statue of ash and lifelessness!"_

Aku put one hand over the fireball and aimed directly for Raina's heart...

" _So long rogue Ronin!"_ Aku said under his breath.

" _So long Raina"_ Ashi whispered to herself closing her eyes.

 _WHOOSH!_

Aku releases the fireball at Raina with a trail a blaze behind it. Raina opens her eyes for one more time and stared at Ashi, she smiles at her.

Raina closed her eyes gently...

But while her eyes are closed, she heard a faint but clear scream...

" ** _S-T-O-P!"_** a voice screamed out.

 _BAM!_

A rush of force came toward Raina rushing back so violently that the pins in her fell out and her hair fell down to her shoulders.

It was too late...

Raina opened her eyes to see her mother formerly known as Khalil now just a petrified statue of ash from the impact of the fire...

Khalil is dead as a doorknob.

" _NOOOO!"_ Raina screamed out as it echoed out seeming every direction.

And in a instant, something inside Raina had broken, but in the midst of that brokenness something spurred inside of her...something new.

With all the angst, fury, and sorrow that just occured, Raina shook with anger.

She mustered up all the strength that she had and pushed her wrists with all her might against her chains and all of a sudden...

 _CLINK!_

Her captivity was no more...

Her legs were still captive but she knew what to do...

She finally opened her eyes to reveal that they weren't there yet natural hazel colour, but now a glowing light blue.

" _She finally did it! that's **our** Daughter Khalil. Rest in peace" _ Ashi though to herself as he looked up.

Aku was stunned, his main source of power was gone and now his supposed new one was about to demolish him...

" _Oh no, I'm doomed! Maybe this wasn't one of my best ideas."_ Aku though, unaware of what he just unleased.

Raina stood in a noble stance and grabbed her sword off the ground ( _which Ashi had initially had, but then she dropped it when_ _Aku had threw her)._

Then, in slow but steady paces, Raina started to walk near Aku and got closer and closer and closer...

" _Get em Raina!"_ Ashi muttered to herself with a smirk.

" _Now, now Raina *swallows hard* we can talk this out can we? He-he?"_ Aku said as he nervously backed away.

But every time Aku spoke, she started to go faster, and faster, and faster.

Until she began to run at him...

And now with Aku's powers weakened, he won't be about to teleport away from Raina, much to her advantage.

" _Oh no, back away! I demand you!!!!!!"_ Aku said as he continued to back away with his eyes closed.

But when Aku opened his eyes again, in from of him, Raina was nowhere to be seen. But when he turned behind him, Raina was standing behind him with her sword right at the back of his neck.

"If you say another word you bastard, I promise you I'll slit your **_Throat!"_** Raina said with a shrill aggression in tone.

" _You WOULDN'T!...You COULDN'T!_... _YOU_ CANT! You don't have the guts!" Aku said in a smug, but but strangely shaky voice.

Raina rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smug smiler similar to Aku's...

"Wrong answer AKU!"

 _ZING!_

A demonic squeal was let out and Aku's head was decapitated and the rest of his black matter turned to dust.

But unfortunately for Aku, his head was still alive and fully functional.

But Raina was about to fix that...

Aku glanced up at Raina and was afraid. He tried to scoot away, but Raina managed to **grab** him by his antlers and hold him up to her face...

"You see how it feels to be the little guy now huh? Raina said speaking between her teeth.

Aku was astonished by the fact that Raina could actually come in contact contact with him without him absorbing his essence...

" _HH-how is this possible!?!?!?!?"_

Something I like to to call my " _dragon within"._ And it is more powerful that you evil will **_Ever_** Be!"

"But now I'll give you a choice...

 _One_ , leave here and live...

 _Two,_ Stay here and suffer the same fate as my mother!

Choose wisely..."

With one other options left, Aku bet his chances...

"Um _...number two?"_ Aku answered. sheepishly.

"Nope. goodbye Aku...for good!" Raina said as she jabbed the sword right into his face. Raina closed her eyes as a flash appeared as Aku died. And when the flash disappeared, so did Aku.

it was over now...

Raina's eyes came back to their own colour and she let out a deep heavy hearted sigh...

" _It is done. The disease that plagued my family for 2 generations, but even that was too long. But like grandfather said on my graduation day, as long as evil exists and as long as there are things that are unjustly and wrong, Aku trail of tyranny will never go away"_ Raina said quietly to herself.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Raina" Ashi said as she stood behind her.

Raina glanced at her mother to see her scar on her right eye (still has a deep scar on it.)

"Don't worry, it'll heal. But before we leave here, did you want to say anything last words to...you know" Ashi said as she pointed her eyes at Khalil's now petrified body.

Raina covered her eyes to cover her tears as she shook her head...

"She didn't have to do it, but she did it anyway. * _sniffles*_ She's a hero...my hero" Raina said as a single tear fell done her cheek.

Ashi was very crestfallen about Khalil's death also. Even if Khalil had committed many murders in her lifetime, somehow it was a consequence and a good deed at the same time.

"The dead shall bury the dead, but no good deed goes without reward, no matter how big or small" Ashi said to herself.

"So you think there's hope for her somehow?" Raina inquired.

"Only the gods know for sure Raina. C'mon let's go" Ashi said as she started to walk toward the now apparent exit from the portal.

Raina followed behind her, but not before she glanced back at her petrified mother and moped.

"Wait! What are we doing? She just saved both of us and we're just gonna leave her like this!" Raina said as she pointed her hands toward Khalil

Ashi showed a distroted look with her hand behind her head. She felt just as upset as Raina did about having to leave Khalil like this.

"Your right Raina, we can't leave her like this. At least without saying goodbye to her first" Ashi said as she glance at Khalil also.

Raina walked over to Khalil and touched her lifeless cheek...

"You've done a good thing for me, you really have. But, even though you may not hear me right now, I'm proud that you. You changed you life around and made me realize how strong and capable I really am of changing. Because if you can change also." Raina said as she paused for a moment to collect herself.

Raina glanced around to see that Ashi eyes were slightly red-ish in colour.

"Mother? Were you crying?"

"It's just my scar, it's irritating my eyes , thats all" Ashi said, pretending that her we was causing her irritation.

" _Yeah right"_ Raina thought.

After that they started to leave. But before they did, Ashi looked back at the statue of Khalil and shed a tear.

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _Sorry guys and gals, the file for this document got a bit to big with the 9k words it has. Part 4 and epilogue will be uploaded in a few hours)..._


	20. Samurai Raina news!

**_A/N: this is not an official chapter! This is just a news bulliten for those who follow me..._**

 _Hello everyone, thx for stopping by. I've been gone for about two months for some family emergency I had to attend to._

 _New chapters will be uploaded to my story (or stories) as soon as January or late December._ _Also, I had this huuuge problem with the fanfic app and I recently found out that my phone had almost caught a virus._

 _So, that's over with. Right now I'm trying to catch up where I left of at. I just wanted to give you all some clarification since some of you have PM me about have I quit or not..._

 _But Tbh, I have been branching out into other places in writing. So not only am I perfecting my skills for you all so I can write better, but also so I can better myself and write my own book one day..._

 _Again like I always say, thx to my loyal fans for being patient and waiting so long. I promise to get back to writing ASAP!_

 ** _Thx, and good luck in your work..._** ** _Au Revoir, Merci Beaucoup!_** ** _Raemarie3436..._**


	21. I'm Back!

**_Authors Note_**

 _Wow, ive been gone for some time haven't I? Well, truth be told, I have been busy. I've been trying to expand my writing to other platforms and websites for about a year now, and I'm still trying to get used to it. But on the bright side, at least I've been sucessful. So, i've decided to come back to my humble roots on fanfiction net and finish up some stories I pretty much abandoned, which i apologies if it disapointed some of my followers. I may not update as often, but when i do, you can bet it will be worth it!_

 _So, I thank you all for being patient, and hope you understand..._

 _Thx, RaeMarie3436_


End file.
